What Dreams are Made of
by fictionadict24
Summary: Harry and Ginny discover that being in a relationship has all sorts of challenges. They not only have to worry about Dark Wizards, but her six crazy overprotective brothers! HG & RH. Contains DH spoilers with my own special twist on things.
1. Redheads on the Beach

disclaimer: I own nothing - unless you count my husband, two kids, dog and a mortgage!

"**What Dreams Are Made Of"**

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the girl lying next to him get up from her beach towel and reach for her suntan lotion.

"I think it's time I turn over" she said with a shy smile. "I can't reach my back. Can you do it for me?"

Harry looked down at curvaceous red-head lying there in her string bikini and he audibly gulped hard.

"Uh, sure," he stammered, and reached over and took the lotion from her.

"Make sure to get under my strap. Well, here wait a minute I don't want tan lines," she said as she untied the back of her top and lay down again.

_Bloody Hell_, he thought to himself

Harry squirted some of the suntan lotion onto his palms and rubbed them together. Just as he was slowly rubbing the lotion onto the redhead's back, he heard a faraway noise.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP….

_What is that_, he thought to himself as he continued to cover the redheads back with lotion. His hands ever so slightly going lower and lower with each circular motion.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…..

Harry's eyes flew open and he reached over and shut off his alarm.

He was not at the beach with the amazing redhead he was at Privet drive in his dismal bedroom.

It was the same dream that he had been having all summer. He had been having "those types" of dreams about Ginny for quite some time now. But ever since Dumbledore's funeral, when he had told her they shouldn't see each other any more, the dreams had been getting a bit more vivid.

It was starting to disturb him. He was trying to protect her. He knew that they would target her to use against him. He couldn't allow that to happen. He would much rather suffer without her than condemn her to such a dismal fate.

Harry looked up and took a deep breath. He knew the best way to clear his head. Since he was still not able to practice magic out of Hogwarts for another month and he was tired of studying. He did what he had been doing for the past few weeks.

He crept down stairs and went outside to the front walk. He then stretched a bit, put in his ear-buds to his MP3 player then went out the lane at a slow jog.

He had discovered on his way home this past year that he could exchange wizard money for pounds at the Leaky Cauldron. Since then he had made a few improvements in his life. Nothing too obvious, he didn't want Uncle Vernon to start asking questions.

Knowing his uncle, he would want to start charging him room and board and then try to collect on what he hadn't paid the previous 16 years he had lived there.

Harry had bought a laptop that he kept hidden as well as his MP3 player and a cell phone. He had also finally bought some new Muggle clothing that he felt a bit more comfortable in. He was sick to death of looking like a vagrant in Dudley's oversized hand me downs.

Amazingly the Dursley's hadn't even noticed. Harry wasn't surprised, they mostly ignored him anyway. He had found the laptop was good for analyzing strategies and had also been emailing Hermione. Together they had cataloged quite a bit of information. Hermione was even working on a way to charm the laptops batteries so that they could use them at the Burrow. The cell phone was a great way to keep in touch with her without having the Dursley's breathing down his neck and the MP3 player was just for pure distraction.

As he ran he rehashed in his mind what now seemed like a mantra to him. _He was "Harry Potter" for goodness sakes; "The Boy Who Lived" he didn't have time to obsess about his own love life. He should be studying his brains out looking for a way to defeat Voldemort. _

Unfortunately, that was not the case. He was after all a 16 year old boy. He couldn't help but notice girls, they were everywhere! He saw them looking at him and even flirting with him. Every single one of them reminded him of what he told himself he could not have; Ginny.

His thoughts continued along this line as he ran his now regular 2k circuit.

Harry was training hard to prepare himself for what he knew lay ahead. He wanted to be in top physical condition for the upcoming battle. He also knew that the search for the Harcrux would be arduous. Between the jogging and working with Dudley's long discarded dumbbells he was starting to feel a bit more comfortable in his own body.

He didn't want to look like a professional wrestler or anything. But he was certainly glad to be shedding the gawky teenage boy look. For a while he felt like a Great Dane puppy whose hands and feet were a bit too big. Wouldn't that be just great, during his battle with a Death Eater he would lose just by tripping over his own feet!

After his run Harry took a shower and headed back to his room. He was hoping Hedwig had returned from her night of hunting and would be ready to take his post for him. He wanted to see if Ron knew when he would be able to get him out of here.

When he got back to his room not only was Hedwig there but Pig was buzzing around his ceiling.

"Come here you little Git," said Harry as he tried to get Pig to slow down a bit. Finally she relinquished the letter for an owl treat.

Harry,

Get packing mate! We will be there tomorrow after 6:00 pm. Let the Dursley's know we will be using the floo. If possible, Dad wants to avoid any bouts with Mr. Dursley, what a Git! Mr. Dursley – not Dad. We will head back to the Burrow until Bill and Fleur's wedding then it's off to Grimmauld Place till school begins and we can begin our search.

- Ron

Harry immediately started packing his trunk. This was his last summer at the Dursley's. He would no longer be able to call this place home. The protection of family would no longer be able to shield him. He left out only the things he would need for the next 24 hours and set out to find Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He was sure they would be ecstatic to be rid of him, though he was also sure that Uncle Vernon was going to freak knowing how he was going to be picked up.

As expected Uncle Vernon showed his true colors. "Can't you just take a bus or something? Why do they have to invade my home! Go ruin someone else's fireplace," he shouted. "Oh, whatever boy, just go get ready and be done with it," he finished and stomped out of the room. Aunt Petunia just sat there tight lipped looking petrified that her immaculately clean living room would be ruined again, though underneath Harry could sense that she was also a bit remorseful. He would never fully understand what really went on between her and Dumbledore. Begrudgely she had fulfilled her obligation, she was now free.

O O O

The next morning, Harry's started his day with a cold shower then went for his run. His now standard dream had gotten a bit more interesting and Harry had awoken feeling as guilty as hell.

At 6:00 pm Harry was ready and waiting for his friends in the living room. He was sitting reading a book; a non-wizard one. He didn't feel like fighting with his uncle. At last Ron's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Harry, you ready for us mate?" asked Ron.

"Sure thing Ron," said Harry "give me a minute to tell my Aunt and Uncle."

"I heard, I heard" shouted Uncle Vernon as he ushered Aunt Petunia to stand behind him "just get this bloody mess over with boy!"

Ron turned and started to speak to the others in the room where he was "They said to hurry up and get the bloody mess over with, so I guess that means they're ready. Ow! Mum, I just repeated what he said, don't blame me."

Suddenly with a POP! Mr. Weasley appeared at the base of the fireplace, then Mrs. Weasley then finally Ron, each of them dressed in their best Muggle attire.

Mrs. Weasley automatically reached over and hugged Harry. "Nice to see you again dear." Then suddenly she added, "you feel as thin as a rail, let's get you home to a nice supper," she said as she looked pitifully over at Aunt Petunia. Mrs. Weasley was quite disgusted at how Harry was treated and had to bite her lip each time saw Petunia so not to give her a piece of her mind.

Mr. Weasley greeted Harry with a firm hand shake. "Good to see you Harry. Are you about ready? Ron, go and get Harry's trunk."

"Come on Harry," said Ron "let's get it and get back to the Burrow."

"You don't have to ask me twice," joked Harry.

"Well, nice to see you all again," said Mr. Weasley to the Dursley's as he took Mrs. Weasley's hand and went back to the fireplace.

"Skin and bones" was all Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say before Mr. Weasley grabbed some floo powder and said "The Burrow," and with a POP they were gone.

"Harry stepped into the fireplace with his trunk grabbed some floo powder and said to his Uncle and Aunt "Thank you for everything, I guess." and with a POP! he was gone knowing that he would never return to Privet Drive again.

A/N: next several chapters already written, please let me know if you would like to see more!


	2. Burrow Sweet Burrow

**Burrow Sweet Burrow**

Back at the Burrow things were blissfully chaotic as usual. Fred and George were in the kitchen trying to convince Bill to be their latest guinea pig and supper was preparing itself on the kitchen counter.

The next thing Harry noticed was the Weasley's Grandfather clock. He watched as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ron's hands moved from "Traveling" to "Home" then straight to "Mortal Peril" as everyone's had since Voldemort's return.

Then he noticed something else. There was now a new hand on the clock and it was his. It moved to "Home" along with everyone else's, then of course to "Mortal Peril."

"I hope you don't mind?" asked Mrs. Weasley from behind him. "It just gives me peace of mind knowing you're somewhat safe."

"I think it's brilliant," said Harry with a bit of sentiment in his voice.

"Just watch it," said Ron with a grin "She'll start grounding you with the rest of us."

"Hey, that's just you and Ginny," said Fred. "We've got our own place now and that'll be the day she can ground us there," finished George.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry heard himself ask before he had sense to stop.

Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Ron all looked questioningly at Harry. "What did you say?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing, never mind, I was just curious that's all," stammered Harry.

Harry winced as he heard Fred pick up on it. "Now why would you want to know where little Ginny is?" asked Fred. "I thought you two had called it splits," finished George.

Harry was just about to respond when…

"Who wants to know where I am?" asked Ginny as she walked into the house. She had been out in the garden picking weeds and because it was quite hot she was wearing a bikini top and a pair of shorts.

"Oh hi," stammered Harry. "Nice to see you tan again. I mean, nice to see you again Ginny," he blurted. He grabbed his and Ron's brooms from the corner and continued, "Yah, Ron why don't we go out to the field so that you can show me that new fake-out you wrote me about."

"Sure thing Harry," said Ron looking very confused as he followed, watching Harry trip on his way out the door.

It seemed that Ginny had done some changing of her own over the summer. She was now a bit taller with an even more gorgeous figure. Her red hair was an amazing shade of auburn and was put up in a pony tail with a small green ribbon. She was quite fit and tan and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle. Harry had also noticed that Ginny was still wearing the necklace he had bought her while they were together at Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled and went about finishing supper. Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill just looked at Ginny and laughed.

"I think the story of Harry and Ginny is not yet over," said Bill.

"Right oh," said Fred and George together as Charlie nodded in agreement.

"What?" asked Ginny smiling as she went over to the sink to wash her hands and help her mother prepare dinner.

"Now hush, all of you," said Mrs. Weasley as she winked at her only daughter. "There's nothing unusual about someone asking where Ginny is. Now dear, don't you bother with this, I can manage," she said. "Why don't you go take a nice bath and get ready for dinner? I just put that pretty light blue dress back in your cupboard."

Ron and Harry were in the field no more than 30 minutes when Ron pulled his broom up next to his friends. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"What?" replied Harry trying to act as if nothing unusual had happened.

"You practically tripped over your own tongue when Ginny walked in. If I didn't know you better I would think you were having second thoughts about breaking it off with her," said Ron trying to get Harry to fess up.

Ron's four older brothers had joined them out in the field for a friendly game of Quidditch and had all now hovered up to where Ron and Harry were.

"A little tongue tied Harry?" asked Bill with a gleam in his eye.

"It wouldn't be over little Ginny now would it there mate?" asked George.

"Because if it were you know we would have to completely humiliate you," said Fred trying to look serious.

"That or feed you to that Horntail I sent back to Romania," added Charlie.

"It's our brotherly duty," finished George.

Harry just sat there on his broom trying to figure out how to react. He knew they were joking, or were they?

"Fess up mate," said Ron.

"There is nothing going on between me and Ginny. I had to break it off and you know that, I had no choice," said Harry as he sped off in search of his snitch.

"He's got it pretty bad, doesn't he mates?" asked Bill.

At dinner the brothers decided to have a little fun with Harry. He was looking a bit too grumpy for their taste, even for Harry. They knew he was being a bit pigheaded and he needed to cut the nobility crap. If Ginny needed protection she had six very capable brothers, well five if you didn't include Percy the prick, to take care of her. They knew their sister was in love with him, and it was quite obvious what Harry's feelings were.

If Snape and Malfoy had known of their relationship back at Hogwarts then He Who Must Not Be Named must know as well. Why cry over spilled potion. Harry just needed a little nudge to figure it out.

"Ginny you look smashing in that dress, doesn't she mates," said Fred.

"Oh, yah," they all replied in unison.

"Don't you think so Harry?" asked Ron not wanting to be left out. It was his best-mate after all.

"Yes quite lovely," said Harry trying not to turn too red.

"Why thank you Harry," said Ginny with a bright smile that lit up her big brown eyes.

"Hey I was the one who said it," joked Fred.

"Thank you all," said Ginny with a grin.

"Do you have a date tonight Gin?" asked Ron.

"It's not that grocery delivery chap is it Gin?" asked George.

"No," insisted Ginny. "I told you all that I am not seeing anyone in particular right now."

"Did you hear that Harry?" asked Fred. "No one in particular."

Harry was trying to figure out which one to hex first and then hide in the Weasley's attic for the rest of the summer.

"Alright boys alright," said Mrs. Weasley sensing that Harry had suffered enough torture for one evening.

O O O

The next morning Harry awoke from one of the most vivid dreams that he had ever had about Ginny. At first he just lay in bed and tried to figure out what was going on in his head. Finally he gave up and decided to go for a run. He crept over to his trunk grabbed his running clothes got changed and tried to sneak down stairs.

He was quite surprised to find that he was not the only person up that early. As he walked down he looked over into the living room to find Ginny in her own work-out clothes doing what seemed to be some type of yoga. She was turned away from him and was wearing a tight fitting crop top and shorts. She bent over at the waist to touch her toes giving him an ideal view of her backside. She then saw Harry. "Good morning Harry," she said through her legs while looking upside down.

He caught himself staring at her and tripped down the remaining two stairs.

"Uh, good morning Ginny," he said catching himself on the railing trying to act natural.

"Good morning Harry dear," piped in Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, just water, I am about to head out for a run," said Harry while prying his eyes away from Ginny who had continued on with her yoga.

"So you're into this working out as well?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny has been obsessed with getting in shape for Quidditch this year."

"It shows," said Harry a bit too enthusiastically. As he realized this he turned a scarlet red, took a drink of water and started out the doorway.

"See you later," he said as he caught himself before he tripped out the door.

As he started down the walk he could swear he heard the two ladies inside giggle.

About two hours later Harry found himself back at the Burrow feeling much better. He had gathered his thoughts and felt both mentally and physically drained. He looked over at the field and saw Ron and his brothers playing an informal game of Quidditch.

While walking over to join them Harry took off his t-shirt in efforts to mop off the sweat now pouring off his body.

Ron saw Harry and flew down to greet him. "Hey Harry, Mum said you went out for a run this morning." As he approached Harry he noticed his friend's new physique. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" exclaimed Ron.

"Eh, you get bit by a bee or something," laughed Fred as he joined them.

Harry tried not to look self-conscious. "I just started a bit of training, that's all. I want to be ready for they battle with Voldemort."

"Let's face it chaps," said Charlie trying to lighten the mood. "Harry and Ginny are made for each other. They've both gone off the bloody deep end."

"Right oh," said Fred, George and Bill together.

"Alright, alright," said Harry trying to maintain his composure. "I may have been a bit taken aback by Ginny. But that does not give you permission to make my life a living hell.

"It sure does mate," said Bill.

"Ginny's our little sister," said Fred. "It's our brotherly duty to torture any chap who fancies her."

"We wouldn't think of letting any opportunity go by," said George.

"So what's the deal Harry?" asked Ron. "Are you going to get back together with her?"

"Not yet," said Harry with a heavy sigh. "I just can't." After a distressed pause Harry spoke up again. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your own love life? I haven't seen you ask Hermione out yet, and you've bloody well fancied her for a whole lot longer than I've liked Ginny."

"So he does still fancy her," said Bill.

"Obviously you bloody gits, but that's not what I was getting at!" exclaimed Harry.

"I think Bill's right Harry," smiled Ron. "I'm not the one in question. Anyway I plan on rectifying that situation this year," he said with a bit of confidence in his voice.

They all stared at Ron, "What!"

"Well, as soon as the right time appears I plan on asking Hermione out on a date."

"It's about time," said Harry. "Maybe you two will quit bickering if your lips are otherwise engaged."

"Ooo," said Charlie, Fred, George, and Bill as they all made kissy noises at Ron.

Harry was just glad the focus was off of him for a few minutes.

O O O

A few days passed and things continued as they had begun. Harry would successfully trip over himself any time Ginny was around while her brothers found new and more creative ways to torture him about it.

Harry thought to himself. _It's going to be a long summer._


	3. Hooray for Busted Bikini Tops!

**Hooray for Busted Bikini Tops!**

One incredibly hot day they all went down to the pond at the Burrow to cool off. They were having fun diving off of the pier and jumping into the water off of a giant rope swing.

Harry was doing his best not to stare at Ginny. He wanted so much to be with her, there was just still a part of him that believed she would be safer without him. His current problem was this: she was again wearing a bikini and had her hair plaited down her back and tied at the end with a small ribbon. He just couldn't help it. She looked incredibly hot and not just because it was a scorcher of a day. For once Harry was grateful for the cold water in the lake. If there was such a thing as a male hormone meter his would be off the charts.

Mysteriously all of the Weasley boys along with Hermione decided that they needed to go somewhere and didn't let Harry know. He had swum out the diving pier and was just lying out on it bathing in the sun. He wanted to enjoy these last few carefree days of his life. Pretty soon everything would be different.

Harry had closed his eyes and didn't move when he heard someone climb up onto the pier. Suddenly he was being sprinkled with water.

"Hey, cut it out ya git!" he moaned.

"Don't be such a baby Harry" laughed Ginny as she hopped up to lie down next to him.

"Oh, sorry Ginny, I thought you were one of your brothers" said Harry a bit embarrassed.

"It seams they all have taken off for a bit, it's just you and me right now" she said with a sly smile.

Ginny had played it cool over the last week. She was certainly aware of Harry's awkwardness around her. At first she was unsure of how she was going to react to him. It had been a few months since they had been together as boyfriend and girlfriend. But obviously by the way he kept staring at her he still had feelings for her.

She knew being Harry's girlfriend again would be complicated. He was going off to battle the most evil wizard of their time. The possibility of him not returning was real. She knew that she loved him, and that he loved her. His desire to protect her was blinding his senses. She wanted to be there for him, to let him know that she would wait for him to return to her, for better or for worse. In the end she decided to take it day by day and see what came of it. Her love would not waiver, of that she was certain.

"You're a good swimmer" said Harry trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks," she said "I come out here a lot."

"What do you do to work out?" he asked, he was trying to do anything to avoid staring at her. She was just so damned close. His mind was racing ahead of him and it was daring him to do things he knew he shouldn't. That bloody beach dream was biting him in the ass and laughing at him.

"Oh, just a bit of yoga and Pilates at home mainly, I run some and swim when I can" replied Ginny.

"You should come running with me some morning. I've been running about 2k lately, but I could take that down a notch" damn that sounded arrogant he thought.

Harry decided to get up and dive in again, obviously he needed to stop talking or he was certain he would put his foot even farther into his mouth.

"Sure," she said as she got up to follow suit. Ginny went to the end of the pier and sprang into the water after Harry.

As she surfaced she realized that her top decided not to stay with her and she started to dive under again to try to save it.

No luck.

Harry was now several yards away and went swimming back to her when he saw her go under again.

She had looked distressed. He was worried she had a cramp or had gotten caught on something. He dove down and opened his eyes to try and find her.

He then saw what the problem was. _Bloody hell_, he thought to himself. There she was, topless at the bottom of the lake trying to dislodge her top that had caught itself on some plants.

They both surfaced together.

"I am sooo sorry!" he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to see you…I mean I didn't want you to think…"he stammered.

"Wait here" he told her.

Harry then took a deep breath and dove back under. _My god she's got a great body! _He thought to himself as he reached the bikini top and untangled it from its captor. He had rescued Ron and Gabrielle from the Merpeople and Grindylowes, a bikini top in the lake grass was no problem.

"Here" he told her as he came up and handed her the top.

Ginny tried to put it back on. One of the straps had completely broken off. "Bloody hell!" she fussed. "It's broken. I can't get it to stay on."

"Here let me try and fix it" he said holding out his hand. She looked at him questioningly. His intentions seemed innocent. She tried to keep one hand in front of her chest then tossed him the top.

"No luck, it's completely busted" he said. "We could use magic, but I don't think a broken bathing suit top is worth getting expelled."

"Says you" she said with a giggle.

"I promise I will not to peek while you get out of the water to get your towel no matter how badly I want to" he laughed back. He was starting to feel comfortable around her again. He couldn't tell you why, he just did.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Wizards honor" he said as he placed a hand over his heart.

Ginny swam toward the shore. When she reached the shallow end she turned around and saw Harry on the pier with his hands over his eyes. It was too far away to see if he was peeking or not. She again placed her arm across her chest and climbed out of the lake. She then rushed over to her towel and wrapped it around her chest.

"It's ok now, you can come out" she called. As she turned around Harry was only a few yards from her.

"How did you get here so fast without peeking to see if I was ready?" she asked.

"Who says I didn't peek" he said mischievously.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she tried to playfully smack him on the shoulder. As she did so the towel slipped a little bit and she hurried to reclaim it.

"Serves you right" he said with a big grin.

"Here" he said as he reached over and grabbed his t-shirt from his bag "put this on. That way I won't be so tempted to steel that towel from you."

Ginny gratefully took the t-shirt and started to put it on, she suddenly stopped cold. "Turn around" she motioned.

"Spoil sport" he huffed.

They spent the latter half of the afternoon just talking and joking around. Even with her busted bathing suit Ginny was not in a rush to get back to the house. She liked wearing Harry's t-shirt. It even had a bit of his aftershave smell on it.

Side by side leaning against the tree they both sat silently as they watched the sun set over the lake. Ginny leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I guess we should start heading back" he said as he slid his arm up around her shoulders. Your Mum will send out a search party soon. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late."

Harry got up and offered Ginny his hand to help her up. She smiled and took it.

Not letting her hand go Harry turned to her and said "I had a really great day Ginny, thank you for spending it with me." He then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I will always be here for you, don't ever doubt that" she said with a small smile.

He looked down at their intertwined hands. "Shall we" he asked giving her hand a light squeeze.

Ginny squeezed his back as they headed home to the Burrow hand in hand.


	4. Summer Solstice Carnival

_**A/n: Sit back and get comfortable. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.**_

_**I am still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. I have the next several chapters typed and would love for someone to look over them for me.**_

_**Warning: Serious fluff at the end. Anyone with a low tolerance for Extreme Fluffiness BE WARE!**_

**Summer Solstice Carnival**

Harry was lying in the grass under the big oak tree near the pond at the burrow. His head was in Ginny's lap and she was seductively stroking his hair. He gently reached up and pulled her down into a deep kiss. Ginny lifted Harry's head off of her lap and situated herself next to him snuggling onto his shoulder. Harry pushed up on one elbow leaned over and kissed her forehead then her cheek lightly making his way to her soft lips. The kisses intensified and Harry's mind began to spin, _God I love her,_ he thought as he begged her mouth to open with his tongue.

Ginny maneuvered herself atop him. Straddling him with her long legs; she crossed her arms and started inching her top upward. Harry's eyes grew wide as he felt himself shake with anticipation.

Suddenly the shaking became uncomfortable. _Wait a moment_ he thought to himself…

Harry's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Harry wake up for Gods sake" yelled Hermione who was forcibly shaking Harry's shoulders trying to wake him out of a very deep sleep.

"Wake up you big lump!" she fumed.

Harry was about to throw his legs over the edge of the bed when he suddenly realized something.

The effects of his vivid Ginny dream had not yet warn off. _Bugger!_

He grabbed a pillow and tried to nonchalantly place it over his lap.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and made her way over to Ron. She gently shook him to wake him from his deep slumber. She turned to Harry, "why are you still in bed? Get up! Mrs. Weasley needs you both to help start setting up the garden for the rehearsal dinner."

Harry looked down. _Nope, still not standing up, Mrs. Weasley would just have to wait till he could get rid of Hermione and drowned himself in a very cold shower._

Suddenly Ron started talking in his sleep. "_Just a minute Mione wasn't twice enough for one night."_

Harry unsuccessfully hid a chuckle. Yup Ron was definitely worse off. At least it wasn't Ginny who had woken him.

Hermione tried to act like she didn't hear Ron utter her name as the subject of his obviously explicit dream. "Ronald! Wake! Up!" she shouted as she shook him a bit more forcefully than she had Harry.

"Ger-off Woman!" he cried. He had obviously thought it was his mother because when he opened his eyes he looked completely shocked, turned bright red, and grabbed his pillow just as Harry had.

Weren't male teenage hormones wonderful.

"Mione … Hermione" stuttered Ron "What in bloody hell are you doing in my bedroom."

Harry couldn't resist "from what you were saying in your sleep mate, I didn't think you'd mind."

Hermione just looked over at him and glared.

"Get up you bloody fools," she huffed "your mum wants you downstairs in 5 minutes to help her start to set up the garden for the rehearsal dinner." With that said she looked over at Harry, huffed again, whipped her head around, and marched out the door in a flash of bushy brown hair.

"What did I say?" croaked Ron.

"Well let's just say that she has a hunch of just how much farther your dreams have taken your relationship."

"Bloody Hell" whined Ron as he hid his face under his pillow and flopped back down into the bed. "I'm never leaving my room again" he muffled.

O O O

Later that morning Hermione and Ginny walked over to the garden to get the boys. "Mum wants you two to get cleaned up to go to the Summer Solstice Carnival. She and dad want to leave in a few minutes" announced Ginny.

Ginny was wearing a flowing little sundress and sandals, she looked absolutely breathtaking. Harry just sighed, _life was torture_, he thought to himself. He not only had to face evil wizards and suffer everyone staring at his forehead, but what he truly wanted most in this world was right in front of him just out of his own reach.

In the end his thoughts always told him the same thing. He would rather admire her from afar than put her in harms way. Ten thousand broken bikini tops couldn't change his mind. Somehow he had to figure out a way to get his common sense to overrule his raging hormones. He had to keep his relationship with Ginny under control so that his feelings for her would not put her in danger. She needed to agree to this as well. She was obviously trying to drive him crazy walking around looking like that. Couldn't she wear school robes all the time? At least then her body would be covered.

Unfortunately Harry's thoughts wandered back to the day before when he got to see a part of Ginny that he had only imagined in his most vivid dreams.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked.

Suddenly Harry took great interest in putting the last of the lanterns up, trying very hard to keep his back to her as he used all his will power to literally calm himself _down_.

Ron pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure Ron what's up?"

"Well you see, I was wondering if you would go to the carnival with me?"

"Of course Ron, we are all going. We are due at the port key in half an hour."

"No, I mean yes, I mean I know we are all going together, but I was wondering if you would _go with_ _me_?" Ron was trying very hard to get his meaning across but as tongue tied as he was he knew he was not making much sense.

"You mean, as in a date?" she asked now smiling widely.

"Yes, I mean no, not if you don't want it to be, but I would like it to be that way, you know what I mean?" he mumbled as he stumbled over his own tongue.

"No.." she started. With this one word Ron's face dropped into a desperate frown as his heart sank.

Hermione saw this instantly. She reached over and placed a hand on his cheek. "What I was trying to say is that no, I would not mind it to be a date. I would love to go to the carnival with you." She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips, took his hand and led a very stunned Ron back to the Burrow to get ready for their first date.

O O O

The Summer Solstice Carnival was an event held every year at Stonehenge. It lasted a full week and ended with spectacular fireworks the evening of the solstice.

It seemed bigger than ever this year. Harry guessed that people knew what was looming in the not so distant future and wanted to enjoy life now while they could.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione separated from the Weasley's to go off exploring on their own. Harry had convinced himself to enjoy the day. He was trying not to be too moody and was reveling in the close proximity of Ginny without the watchful eyes of her brothers. Besides he was wearing a baseball cap so people wouldn't notice his scar.

The first stop for the two couples was the food vendors. As they approached the aisles that were crammed vendors from around the world Ron and Harry's eyes grew wide with anticipation.

Suddenly Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and pulled the boys to a stop. "NO!" they each insisted. The boys donned their best puppy dog eyes and looked at the girls. "But…" they stammered.

"No!" they said again in unison. Ginny spoke up next. "Last year you two twits ended up tossing it all over yourselves and mum practically blew a gasket. If I remember correctly you two go stuck scrubbing cauldrons for two days straight."

Harry was in no mood to put himself on shaky ground with Ginny so he let Ron take care of it.

"Gin" cooed Ron trying to butter up his baby sister, slinging his arm around her shoulder "the annual Solstice Fritter Dash is a sacred event. You wouldn't want this poor chap to head off to God knows what knowing that he had to miss out on one his most favorite things just because he didn't want to upset you. Now would you?" Ron turned Ginny to face Harry who as if on cue gave her his most adorable smile and bent down to lean his head on her shoulder.

Ginny looked over at Hermione who threw her hands up to concede.

"Listen you two little prats" threatened Ginny "if you want to gorge yourselves and go on rides till you toss, be my guest. Just don't come running to me when mum decides to ground you both for the rest of the holiday."

Harry gave Ginny a big smile, placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, and looked over at Ron.

"Hermione and I will be at the Bazaar shopping. We will meet you two gits at the ferris-wheel in one hour." Ginny then grabbed Hermione's hand and took off toward the shopping bazaar.

Harry looked over at Ron "shall we?" he asked.

"After you my good man" replied Ron in his most gentlemanly voice.

O O O

When they had left their third clothing vendor Hermione looked over at Ginny, "do you think we should follow them? You know, make sure they don't vomit all over themselves. Seeing this is our first official date I really don't want Ron to get grounded and I don't think you want Harry to either."

Ginny sighed. "I guess you're right. We'll probably get a good laugh out of it any way. Let's just make sure they don't catch us."

The girls went off in pursuit of their "boyfriends." When they found them Ron was unceremoniously stuffing a Solstice Fritter into his mouth. When he finished Harry did the same. They then proceeded to get into queue for the roller coaster.

"I can't believe how daft these two are. I mean really, who on earth finds it bloody fun to stuff your face with fried dough, ride on a roller coaster, then bloody repeat this till someone hurls. Every year they both end up arse over elbow begging for any type of potion handy to "make the world stop spinning." Ginny used her best "Pathetic Ron" voice to say her last statement.

Hermione followed with her best "Pathetic Harry voice "Bloody hell can't you just brew something up. If I hurl one more time I'm going to start seeing what I had for breakfast _BURP_ yesterday."

They both practically fell down laughing knowing that just being able to take the mickey out of them was sometimes worth dealing with their whining.

"Look!" said Ginny "here they go."

Ron and Harry took off in the coaster car. Of course being a Wizarding coaster it was a bit less tame than a Muggle coaster. The girls were certain one of them was going to loose it when they came out of the fourth corkscrew.

As expected as they disembarked the boys high-fived each other and walked over to get their next round of Solstice Fritters.

This continued for five more "fritter dashes" and roller coaster rides. When they boarded the coaster for the sixth time both Harry and Ron were looking a bit green around the gills. As they came out of the ninety degree drop and went into the quadruple corkscrew Hermione was sure one of them was going to loose it.

As they stumbled off the ride they each had their hands to their stomachs and mouths. The girls watched with anticipated silence from their perch across from the coaster. Ginny started counting "five, four, three, two, one" they waited a single breath. "HURL, I WON. Pay up Hermione." Laughed Ginny as she did a little victory dance.

A few minutes later the girls met the boys outside of the med witch's tent and handed them each a butter beer and a breath mint.

"You two are bloody lucky that mum didn't catch you this year" scolded Ginny.

"Oh, please mum hasn't followed me" _BURP _"around the carnival since I was twelve."

Ginny just looked at Ron. "You are a fool you know this right?"

"Yes but I am a fool who won the Fritter Dash" said Ron with pride in his voice.

"What do you me you won" said Harry as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes mate, I won. You tossed first, didn't he Ginny" asked Ron.

"Well actually," said Hermione with a giggle. "It was sort of a tie. You both sort of, well stuck your heads into the trash bin and lost it." She tried very hard to suppress her laugh but was very unsuccessful. "I will have to say Ronald, this is the very first time I have been out on a date, and my boyfriend vomited into a trash bin."

"Did you say boyfriend?" he asked kind of shocked.

"Yes," she said as she gave him a shy smile. "I did."

"Wicked," said Ron with a huge grin.

"Not to change the subject off of something that should have happened, oh I don't know a year ago. Did I see you two exchanging money earlier?" asked Harry looking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Well come on, its easy galleons. One of you is going to hurl eventually, its just luck as to which round on the coaster it will be."

Hermione laughed "Yah, and luckily for you Fred and George are too busy with their booth to play your little game this year. They would certainly have found a way to make you hurl on the coaster, not just after you got off."

Ron looked lost in thought for a moment. "Yah remember that year you lost it right as we were coming out of the dive."

"Wait a bloody minute, what do you mean me" scoffed Harry. "That was you who lost it on the dive. I bloody lost it right after you because I was next to you, strapped into my seat with no way to escape."

The girls each cringed, "EWWW…"

"Oh right, I forgot" said Ron as he winced just remembering what Harry looked like after the ride. The med witch had to perform the scurrify spell twice to clean Harry up. He still had to toss his trainers when they got home.

Desperate to change the subject Hermione piped in "Why don't we go visit the twin's booth. They were quite busy when Ginny and I went by earlier. Maybe they will have time to chat now."

Harry went to take Ginny's hand when she suddenly pulled it away. "Maybe later," she sort of sniffed in his direction. "You still sort of smell quite ghastly."

"Maybe one of the shoppes will have decent cologne?" laughed Hermione.

Ron then looked over to her "don't even think about it" she smirked as she linked arms with Ginny and headed off to visit Fred and George.

O O O

Much later that evening while they were walking toward the field to find a seat in the grass for the fireworks Ginny spotted a fortune teller tent. "Oh I love these let's go in" she asked looking up at Harry.

Not being able to say no to her Harry conceded though Ron and Hermione decided to go off and find a place to lay their blankets for the show. Hermione was still a bit put off by supposed _Seers _ever since her run in with Trelawney.

As Harry and Ginny entered the dark tent they were greeted by a small elderly woman wearing the typical shalls and beaded necklaces. "Greetings, come in, come in" she said while motioning them to sit down.

She looked directly into Harry's eyes and said with a smile "well hello Harry Potter, I was wondering when I might come across you." She then looked over and smiled "and you must be Ginny, the one who has captured our savior's heart."

Harry just stared at the woman and put his hand up to his forehead. Yup, his scar was still hidden. How did she know it was him, she didn't look like someone who followed the Daily Prophet.

"I don't need to see a scar to know who is in front of me. You have a very strong spirit. I have been watching it for quite some time."

OK this was starting to freak him out just a bit.

She then looked over at Ginny. "Don't be too surprised young one, I've known about you for a while as well, probably even before you did."

OK, she was now starting to be freaked as well, though she also felt a bit encouraged by this strange woman.

The old woman continued to speak. "I will meet with you together first, then separately. There are things you should know about as one and as two." She motioned for them to sit at a small table draped with silky covers.

The Seer reached over and took each of their hands. She closed her eyes and bent her head forward a bit. It was silent for a few moments and Harry and Ginny tentatively looked over at each other.

The old woman looked up and frowned. "I think I should talk with you separately. It seems things have gone a bit differently than I had expected."

She looked over at Ginny and smiled warmly "my love would you mind. I think your friends have returned to keep you company outside."

Ginny looked at the kind old woman in awe, gave Harry a quick smile, and left the tent.

The fortune teller looked over at Harry smiled and waved a finger at him. "It seems you have been denying yourself something you truly desire young man."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him.

"It's ok," she said "young love can be very difficult in the best of circumstances. You my dear are unfortunate in that you have many obstacles in your path which can sometimes cloud your better judgment."

She reassuringly patted his hand.

"You have a great destiny to fulfill, you are quite aware of that. But what you are not aware of is how to see this destiny through."

She spoke slow and soft. She was not there to judge or condemn, just guide and put them back on the correct path. Pain can cloud a persons mind veering them from what they know is right.

"You seek the power which Voldemort knows not." She looked deep into Harry's eyes and answered his unspoken question. "Yes, I speak his name. I do not fear names my boy, just fate."

She continued. "This power has been with you your entire life. It is something that you have always possessed though it has not always been obvious." Harry was now even more confused. How could he have had something but not been aware of it. He had no special gift.

"Albus Dumbledore, a great man, has spoken of it often." At this Harry's attention was now completely upon her. She called Professor Dumbledore a great man, she obviously knew something.

"You must not be aware that Professor Dumbledore was murdered by Sevious Snape a few months ago, Professor Dumbledore is dead" he sadly replied.

She spoke again this time with an even greater smile. "He may not be with us in this realm, but the spirit of a great man such as he will always be with us, guiding our way to see the light through the oppressive darkness."

Harry felt himself getting a bit choked up. He coughed to try to hide it.

Again she smiled at him. "You have found me for a reason my boy. What you have been trying so hard to strip yourself of is what you need most desperately. To fulfill your destiny you will need to call upon this gift to see you through to then end." She paused a bit hoping he was starting to see. She could tell his mind was troubled. Clouded with rage and hate, the goodness in him was struggling to surface but it had very little to clasp on to. His denial was that strong.

"What I speak of is _love_ my dear one. Don't deny a gift whose pureness will bring you light in the darkness which surrounds you." She could see Harry's mind starting to clear a little, though he still needed her guidance.

"You are a very wealthy young man you know."

He sighed, why was she speaking of money? He knew he had money, but he really didn't care. He would gladly give it all back in a second just to get his parents and Sirius back.

When he started to look confused she gave a little laugh. "It is not galleons and gold bars of which I speak. It is of _love_. You have been shown this through great sacrifice, through loyalty and true friendship. You have been loved as a son from those who have no claim to you. You have been given guidance and shown patience in times when you knew none. Many peers chose to follow you to do something they knew was right though they knew the grave consequences. And most of all you have been given the gift of true love from a young woman who asks nothing in return."

After a minute or so of reflection she continued "It is the collection of these gifts that will see you through. Its strength will revive you when you feel you have nothing left to give. Its power will heal when you feel you have been broken and its pureness will conquer those who refuse to see."

Harry had so many questions he wanted to ask. Just as he started to speak she shushed him yet again.

"I know you have questions which you think you should ask me. My dear I believe these are the ones you should be answering yourself."

With this she took his hand and escorted him from the tent. They looked over and found Ginny sitting at a nearby bench with Ron and Hermione.

The Seer looked at the other young couple which has been amongst her visions and sighed. Though at present she knew they believed their own paths were unclear, their hearts were still light enough to see through to their true destiny in each other.

When Ginny saw the little old woman and Harry appear at the tent entrance she got up and joined them. She looked up at Harry. "Everything all right?" she asked.

He gently squeezed her hands and smiled. "Splendid. Go and give our friend a listen. I'll wait for you out here."

Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"So mate did she tell you that you were going to cash it in like the old bat Trelawney always did?"

"No," replied Harry still in quite a daze, "not at all."

Hermione smiled a bit knowingly. "Come on Ronald let's leave Harry alone a bit to sit with his thoughts." She reached over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "It's not as complicated as you make it out to be you know. It's really quite simple. We'll meet you back here in a little bit, and then we'll all go off and enjoy the fireworks together."

With that she took Ron's hand, gave him a peck on the lips, and led him away to let Harry sit and figure everything out. Ron was glad she was in the lead because currently he didn't have a clue what was going on.

As Ginny entered the tent the little old woman gave her hand a squeeze and sat her down at the table with the silky drapes.

"Now my young lady I have a feeling you are a bit more insightful than your love is."

Ginny blushed but said nothing.

The Seer just smiled, she was right, Ginny was completely open to hear what she had to say. She had a feeling she was just in need of someone to give her a little help.

"You are the seventh child of a seventh son and a seventh daughter are you not?" she asked.

Ginny thought for a minute. Yes she was, her father had six older brothers, and her mother had six older sisters, freaky.

"Yes" she answered.

"You have your own destiny to fulfill, though it may not be as well publicized as young Harry's."

With this Ginny gave a bit of a nervous laugh. What could her destiny be that this old woman was so concerned about?

"I wanted to tell you this alone because it is something that you need to reflect upon in your own thoughts. Do not speak of this to anyone, not even your most trusted friend. It is something that you alone must know and use."

Ginny was now all ears. She felt like she should whip out a quill and some parchment.

"The seventh child of the seventh son and seventh daughter has a power within her that will guide a fate which affects us all."

Ginny now looked a bit scared.

The little old woman took her hand again and gave it a little squeeze. "Do not worry my dear. It is nothing that you have not already shown us."

Ginny's eyes grew even wider.

"It is the love which you have unconditionally given Harry my dear one."

Ginny now smiled and gave a sigh of relief. This she could handle. Loving Harry was like breathing. It came naturally to her and was just a part of who she was.

"This is not an ordinary love you have given this young man you know. It is pure, without fault and expectation. We are all indeed blessed that you have been given this precious gift and have chosen to give it so freely to him. Let him draw upon its sincerity to see him through these dark times. Do not let him deny himself of it, because it is its strength that he will need to succeed."

Ginny could not speak, tears were forming in her eyes, and she was trying hard not to let them flow.

"There is more. On the seventh day of seventh month of the seventh year of your union you will give the world a special gift; a child of light. This child will be a great leader who will guide our world and help us grow. He will bring about civility and peace. The many creatures of the Wizarding world will be as one. So you see young Ginny, we all have our own destiny to fulfill. It is not only Harry who is important to our world. You my dear are very special and I am very grateful to be the one who was allowed to start you on your path."

With that she went over, gave Ginny a big hug, and said "now go out there and love that man with all your heart. That is all I ask of you. True happiness awaits you my dear, true happiness waits."

Ginny left the tent lost in her own thoughts. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Harry. They were going to have a child. As she reached Harry he stood up and looked at her as to silently ask if what the women had told her was the same as he was told.

Her only answer was to reach up and pull him down into a very passionate kiss.

Ron's first reaction was to say something to break it up. Nothing harsh, just tear the mickey out of them for doing it in front of him. Knowingly, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs then grabbed his hotdog and stuffed it into his mouth.

Ron sat back down in defeat. He did not like this one bit. Sure, he knew that they loved each other, but did they have to be so public about it. _Find a bloody room!_ Wait a minute scratch that thought, that is his baby sister that is being snogged as if it were the last day on earth.

Lying on their blanket watching the fireworks Harry's mind was still lost in thought. He really had a chance at love, he was not destined to be alone. He leaned over and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes. He had never said it to anyone. He didn't expect her to answer him. He just wanted her to know how he really felt before he had to leave her to find Voldemort.

Ginny answered confidently "Yes, I do" and kissed him back. "I love you to," she whispered "always have, always will." She snuggled into his embrace as they leaned back to watch the rest of the fireworks explode into beautiful formations up above.

_**2**__**nd**__** a/n: I am not one to beg for reviews but it would really make my day to hear if people are happy with how this story is going. Don't forget, I am still looking for a Beta.**_


	5. Pints of Ale and the Weasley Initiation

**Pints of Ale and the Weasley Initiation**

The Burrow was a flurry of activity. Relatives were constantly aparating in and out and a large pile of unopened wedding gifts were starting to pile in the corner of the living room. Mrs. Weasley was constantly running around telling her boys, including Harry, to pick up a rag and clean something while Ginny felt like she hadn't been released from kitchen duty for more than an hour each day.

If you were to ask any of the Weasley men what the most anticipated event of this three ring circus was, they would unanimously say it was going to happen that evening, the Bachelor Party. The twins were hosting it at their flat. The evening promised to be unforgettable complete with exotic entertainment.

Remus, Harry, and Ron were in charge of getting Bill to the party on time, they took him to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks then over to the flat. Upon arriving Bill was ceremoniously greeted by his brothers and friends who had decorated the entire place in black to symbolize his demise.

As the party got into full swing Ron and Harry enjoyed themselves, partaking in the freely flowing pints. They were now the legal Wizard age to drink alcohol, well Ron was. Harry still had a week to go. Neither of them had ever drank that much. At least not enough to get drunk, this was going to be quite an experience.

Ron found himself a bit wobbly quite early into the evening. It didn't help that Fred and George kept handing him a new pint each time he even got close to the bottom of his glass.

"You know," he told Harry as he was unsuccessfully trying to remain seated on a bar stool. "I really do fancy the girl."

"Is that so," said Harry with a chuckle, this was promising to be good.

"Yes, and I would have acted on it much sooner if she would have just kept her bloody mouth shut."

"Oh, really," said Harry. He couldn't wait to hear why.

"Yesh," he slurred. "She can be quite infuriating sometimes, she just talks, and talks and talks and talks. There were occasions where I was bloody tempted to kiss her just to shut her bloody mouth up."

"Well, mate," said Harry "why didn't you, you know, just kiss her. Until now that is."

"I was shicken" slurred Ron.

"Shicken?" questioned Harry.

"Yah, you know shicken, bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk." Clucked Ron as he flapped his arms and finally fell to the ground.

Harry helped him up and propped him back onto the stool. This got Fred and George's attention.

"Is our little Ronnykins having a hard time holding his ale?" asked Fred in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Harry just laughed. "I think my friend here has had his fill."

Fred and George just laughed and spun the stool around by its seat. They broke into absolute hysterics as Ron, yet again, fell off.

"I think I need to use the loo" said Ron as he covered his mouth and bolted toward the door.

"How many pints did he have anyway?" asked George.

"I counted eight." said Harry as he drained his and headed for a refill.

He was at the keg when Bill approached him.

"Hey mate, not too many ok" cautioned Bill, "Molly will have my head if she finds out you and Ron drank too much."

"No problem" said Harry with a wide grin "this is my last."

"So, you and Ginny eh?" asked Bill with a serious look in his eyes.

Harry just smiled. He really wasn't looking forward to this conversation. He knew the twins and Ron would just harass him, no lecturing would be involved. He was completely unsure of how Bill was going to torture him.

"I'm sure you've gotten all kinds of threats from Fred, George, and Ron right?" asked Bill.

"Sort of," answered Harry, trying to figure any possible way of escape.

"Well I'm really not the threatening type."

"Thank you," said Harry, he really couldn't think of anything else to say.

Bill continued, "You've got a pretty complicated life. Not many people could handle the burden you've been dealt. I can't even imagine the amount of stress you must be under."

Harry felt like crawling into his pint. He now saw where this was headed. He looked over at Bill and shrugged. For the past six years Harry's life had been nothing but stress. Looking back, one of the brightest moments he could think of was he and Ginny's first kiss. It felt like time had stopped, for that one moment everything was perfect. His time spent with Ginny has always seemed like a vacation from his harsh reality. He looked up at Bill and smiled, hoping that the next thing he said did not include him being forbidden to date Ginny.

"You're a very lucky man though" said Bill with a reassuring smile. "If there is anyone out there capable of handling it, it's my baby sister" he said as he patted Harry on the back.

Harry gave an audible sigh of relief and a big goofy smile, "yah, I know, Gin is pretty brilliant."

"Still," continued Bill, "I would hate to see anything hurt her."

"I tried to end it with her. Really I did. At Dumbledore's funeral I told her it wasn't a good idea for us to be together. I didn't want them to use her as a way to get to me. I still don't. I want to protect her, not put her in harms way." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then I came back here for the holiday." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, kind of embarrassed over his next statement. "Well, she just stood there looking so sad and beautiful. Blimey, she probably wouldn't have had to say a bloody word and I would have caved." Bill laughed at this, knowing just what his sister was capable of to get her own way.

Harry suddenly looked very serious. "I just don't know anymore. I can't let my feelings for Ginny get in the way of my common sense. Voldemort will stop at nothing until I am dead. He knows one of us must die. He is not above killing anyone to accomplish his goal. I have watched him do it. He killed Cedric as if he was swatting a fly. How do you think he would act if he knew how much I cared about Ginny?" Harry shuddered. "He would not only kill her, he would enjoy doing it while he made me watch."

"I understand" said Bill now really getting why Harry had broken up with Ginny at the funeral. "But like I've said, Ginny is a pretty amazing person. She's handled us her entire life and I must say she wields a pretty tough wand. Sometimes sheltering someone does more harm than good." He looked intently at Harry. "Ginny is that kind of person. I have a feeling she would cause more damage to herself trying to get to you during the battle than if you two had discussed things beforehand. If you would just let her in you'd be surprised at how much she can handle."

Harry thought about it than replied. "You're in the Order Bill. You know what I have to do, what I am faced with. I am going to have to leave soon. What if I don't make it back" he stated more than asked. "That is a real possibility and you know it. I saw what happened to Cho after Cedric was murdered. I don't want Ginny to mourn me." That was his biggest fear, to cause Ginny pain.

"What if I get hit by the Night Bus tomorrow? I still want to marry Fleur." He gave Harry a reassuring smile. "It's not how long we spend with a person, what matters is that we let them know how much we love them every day that we have. It's obvious that you're in love with Ginny. Everyone can see it. Just because you don't' want to be known as Ginny's boyfriend doesn't mean that you automatically stop caring for her. You practically fall all over yourself when she enters the room. We all know that she's in love with you. I think she has been since the age of ten. She's going to morn you whether or not she's a part of your life. We all care about you Harry. I don't know if you've realized it yet, but you've been made a member of this crazy family." Bill winked, "even before you walk my baby sister down the aisle."

At this Harry practically turned beet red.

"Maybe you two could make some plans, something that would occupy her time and still involve you in her life. That way she wouldn't be fighting an overwhelming need to join you in the battle. It would give her something to look forward to when you return, and you will Harry. We all have faith in you. I wish you would see that. You will defeat him." Bill smiled now trying to lighten the mood. "You know, you two are going to need a place to live after the war. I am sure you don't plan on just "dating" forever. I know it may seem premature, but don't you think making "plans" will give her something to hang on to?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, was Bill really suggesting that Harry and Ginny start making plans to live together after the war? Maybe even get married?

"Just think about it ok," said Bill with a grin, knowing that he had just sent Harry into a tailspin.

Harry put out his hand to shake Bills and brought him in for a "manly" hug. "Thanks mate. I'll think about it."

"Hey, don't mention it," chuckled Bill. "Just do me one thing?"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Kick Voldemort's arse and get back here right quick. Molly's already pressuring Fleur and I about grandchildren. Now that Ron's finally got his act straight with Hermione and you and Ginny are together. That's two other couples she can harass. She'll be in her glory for years."

Without even thinking Harry asked "What about Percy, Fred and George?"

Bill laughed again. "Percy's basically excommunicated himself and I don't think there are women out there brave enough to marry those two lunatics."

"Sure thing mate," said Harry as he again shook Bill's hand.

After Bill had left and Harry thought about it some he realized. _Did I just tell Ginny's oldest brother that when I get back I was going to marry her?_

Harry took one last swig from his pint. _Shite, I guess I did._ He then smiled to himself. _Well there's no sense worrying over spilled potion._

He poured himself another pint and went to go pull Ron's head out of the loo. Suddenly he felt like celebrating. He had a future to look forward to with this wonderfully crazy family. Ironic, he grew up in a house with absolutely no love, was alone for so many years. Now he suddenly found himself with six honorary brothers and a potential future wife. He wanted more than ever to get out there and start the search for the Horcrux and defeat Voldemort. Harry smiled and thought to himself; _I have a great life to look forward to_.

He found Ron and the other guys intently watching the exotic entertainment. Somehow Fred and George had booked two Veela to come and "perform" for Bill and the guys. Every last one of them had his eyes glued to the two gyrating females. Harry found it hard to look away. By now they were scantily clad and shaking their bodies at such speed that Harry's eyes blurred. The music came to a frantic halt and the Veela practically threw themselves into Bill's lap.

Of course George took this opportunity and snapped about a dozen pictures of the barely clothed women draped all over his oldest brother. Harry was sure they would be used as blackmail at a future date.

A bit later in the evening Harry was enjoying himself playing a game of poker with a few of Bill's friends. He wasn't doing that poorly considering he had already consumed much more ale than he had anticipated.

Suddenly he was blindfolded and hoisted from his chair.

"Bloody Hell! What's going on?" he yelled.

Bill spoke up. "Now Harry don't you worry, it will all be over quickly. You just stay still and let Fred and George do their thing."

"WHAT! Are you bloody daft!" he yelled again. God knows what Fred and George were capable of. Wasn't this Bill's Bachelor party? Shouldn't he the one who was objected to all sorts of humiliation?

Harry heard a wrapper being crinkled and then someone said "now open up Harry, take your medicine like a good boy." A wand must have been used because suddenly he found it almost impossible to keep his mouth closed. A soft nougat was popped into his mouth. "Ok now Harrykins, be a dear, and eat your toffee" said Fred or George in a sweet voice. It tasted like chocolate. Harry swallowed. "This had better not be from your Skiving Snack boxes." He was interrupted by Fred or George again. "No, even better, just hold tight mate we need time for it to take effect. We were going to do this earlier but we decided it was in our best interest if you were a bit more pissed."

Harry sighed. What in bloody hell had he gotten himself into?

A few minutes later the blindfold was removed and a mirror was thrust into his hands.

"Welcome to the family!" yelled the Weasley brothers. Harry opened his eyes and looked into the glass.

"Bloody Hell!" was all he could mutter. His jet black hair was now an amazing shade of Weasley red.

"We all talked and you were unanimously voted an honorary Weasley. We just thought we would make it official by giving you our wonderful red hair" said Ron, who had obviously had some time to sober up.

"In other words, we approve of you dating our baby sister" said Fred and George. "But please do us a favor and limit all physical contact to places where we cannot see you. We all love you mate but that doesn't mean we won't kill you for deflowering our only sister."

Harry stood shocked looking at his new image. He had red hair. He had red hair! Ginny was going to kill them.

"You all do know that though I do find this amusing, your sister is going to hunt you all down and hex you till then next century."

"We anticipated that" said Bill with a smug laugh. "That is why the Weasley initiation only lasts a few days. Long enough to give us a good laugh but not too long that Ginny will want to do permanent damage."

"Smart thinking" said Harry, now relieved that he was not going to permanently have the Weasley red hair. He thought it was sexy as hell on Ginny, on him it was a bit disturbing. Looking in the glass again he realized that he looked a bit like a deranged leprechaun.

He could only imagine what these crazy people are going to do at his bachelor party.

O O O

The next morning Harry stumbled into the washroom. He looked into the glass. It still came as quite a shock to see himself with red hear. Between that and his pounding head he was in a right state. He should have listened to the twins, they had a never fail system. They each ate an entire pepperoni pizza right before they started drinking, guaranteed no hangover the next day. Why hadn't he listened to them? It felt as if there were at least twelve Hippogriffs dancing on his skull.

He heard a loud pop from the fireplace. _Who could be here at this _hour?He looked at his watch. _Merlin's Boxers it was noon!_

"Wow, I guess everyone had a great time last night." said Ginny.

"It looks as if the twins threw Bill quite a bachelor party" said Hermione. "I wonder if there were any survivors."

"It should only be my brothers and Harry right now" said Ginny. "The twins had two people as designated floo'ers. That way no one ended up at the wrong houses. They've already learned their lessons with that one."

As Harry finished in the loo and opened to door he was greeted by none other than the love of his life. He was just about to try to say something when she exploded.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Please love. Not so loud ok?" he asked while holding his head to try and block out the noise. Dear God his head was surely going to pass out.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny. With a surprising agility considering his current state, Harry quickly covered Ginny's mouth with his hand.

"Love, I know this is quite a shock. The guys were just having some fun. But could you _please_ keep your voice to a dull roar so that my head does not completely split open." Ginny nodded as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you love," whispered Harry.

As Hermione approached she placed a hand up to her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Oh, my God Harry, what did they do to you?" she asked as she ran her fingers threw his bright red hair. She knew he would never do something this ghastly to himself.

Harry grimaced because to him it felt like she pounding on his head with a mallet.

"Ask your boyfriend" he groaned as he flopped onto the sofa and pulled a pillow over his head to block out what he knew for certain was going to happen next.

He waited a minute and looked out from under his pillow. No explosion? Ginny was still staring at him in shock. She was not screaming at her brothers. She was not hexing them into oblivion? Suddenly, she smiled. Harry immediately recognized it as her _they'll never know what hit them _smile. He did not envy her brothers. They had no idea what was in store for them and he really did not want to find out.

"Will you both excuse me please?" she said politely. Harry and Hermione looked at each other each trying to guess what she had up her wand.

Ginny disappeared for a few minutes then rejoined her best friend and boyfriend in the living room. "I think it is time we get going Hermione, don't' you? Harry love, could you just let everyone know we will be waiting at the Burrow" she leaned over and kissed his very red hair. "Why don't you get yourself a shower and take some of the hangover potion I am sure the twins have up in their cupboard. Meet me when you are ready, ok?" She then flitted back over to the fireplace and with a pop, she and Hermione were gone.

Harry could only dream of what she had done. Better let everyone sleep in a bit. He was in no shape to find out just what devilish deeds Ginny was capable of.

_a/n: Don't you just love cliffy's. _

_What did our fair heroine do to her older brothers? Let me know what you think!_

_The next chapter will be up in a few days. It's already written so don't' you worry. You will find out soon enough. I would just love to hear what some of you think. I had about five options that I was playing with before I settled on the perfect one. At least I think it is Ginny worthy, remember she has grown up with these men, she's learned from the best!_

_p.s. The Pizza System is my husbands. He swore by it during his college fraternity days. Dominoes Pizza was the one he found to be most effective. _


	6. Ginny's Revenge

**A/N: Hi all, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Though it is a bit more **_**blue**_** than I would normally write, nothing too crude just a bit off color. Hope you get a chuckle out of it. **

**If there is a beta out there willing to take a look over my chapters I would greatly appreciate it. If need be I am prepared to beg!! I am willing to review other stories in return.**

**Ginny's Revenge**

"AAAAHHHHHH"

Harry awoke from his deep sleep on the sofa. He didn't move just yet. The hangover potion had knocked him out and before he opened his eyes again he wanted to be sure his head had finished throbbing.

"BLOODY HELL, BLOODY HELL!!!!"

Ok this was not a dream. If it were, Ginny would be there with him and the screaming would be for a much different reason. With this thought his mind started to wander, o_h bugger, _now he wouldn't be able to get up for a few minutes. He was only in his boxers and a t-shirt and the last thing he wanted was for one of her brothers to see him like this. They could certainly put two and two together and the relentless torture would surely begin.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Ron running around the flat yelling.

"BILL, CHARLIE, FRED, GEORGE, GET YOUR LAZY ARSES OUT OF BED AND COME HERE!!!"

"Harry, mate, are you ok? Have you been to the loo yet? Harry nodded his head, a bit confused at Ron's strange question. "Was there, you know, anything unusual this morning?" asked Ron his face as white as a ghost.

Harry looked over to the loo and then to Ron, trying to piece together what he was talking about. "No I'm fine. I was a bit hung-over this morning but Ginny told me to take some potion, only now my tongue feels like it's wearing a jumper."

Ron went running into his brothers rooms. "GET UP YOU BLOODY GITS! THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!"

Everyone crawled out of bed and into the living room. "What is it Ron?" asked Charlie groggily. "What's got your bloody knickers in a twist?"

Fred yawned and headed straight to the loo. A few seconds later….

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" BLOODY HELL!!! BLOODY HELL!!"

Ron looked almost pleased "that's exactly what I said. Harry says he's fine, what about you lot?"

The others looked at him in confusion. "GO USE THE LOO YOU BLOODY GITS!!!"

Each one disappeared. Bill came out first, his face ashen. "I think I am going to hurl" he murmured as he slumped to the floor. "I'm getting married in a few days. This is not exactly what I wanted to share with Fleur on our wedding night."

"I totally don't feel so bad now" said Ron with a cringe. At least he didn't have t worry about Hermione finding out.

Charlie and George stumbled back into the living room speechless. As if on queue everyone turned and looked at Harry.

Ron pointed, yelling "HE'S STILL NORMAL, HE SAID SO, RIGHT HARRY, RIGHT?" A few of his brothers winced at his volume so he toned it down. "Your, you know?" he gestured to his boxers "is it?" He just couldn't get the words out.

Fred interrupted "Harry, has your _wanker_ turned a strange color?" as if he were asking the time of day.

Harry's eyes went wide as he adamantly shook his head no. Luckily his Happy Hippogriff was still normal. A bit too happy this morning, but fine now. He looked over and pointed at Ron.

"Purple" he squeaked out.

"Blue" groaned Bill.

"Red" groaned Charlie.

"I'm thinking some shade of dark green" said Fred as he looked into his boxers.

George took another peek at his and sort of laughed "hey, mine is orange" maybe people will be able to tell us apart now."

Bill just looked over disgusted. "Sure, just rip er' out any time someone gets it wrong. That won't cause too much panic in the bloody streets."

"Hey, don't kill the messenger" said Harry holding his hands above his head as if to surrender "but Ginny and Hermione were here earlier. When Ginny saw my hair she sort of went a bit mental. Then she got all quiet like and left. I had no idea what she'd done.

She just told me to take the hangover potion and to let you know she would be waiting at the Burrow. I was out cold after that until Ron woke me up with his screaming."

Ron spoke up "this is definitely Ginny's spell-work. I don't think Hermione would ever do such a thing."

"You're just saying that because she's letting you snog her" mocked George.

"Regardless, Ron is right. This has Ginny written all over it" said Fred.

"Does anyone want to try and change theirs back?" asked Charlie. For a moment they all looked at him in complete shock. Each wondering how Ginny could have booby trapped the spell. For all they knew, if they tried anything it could turn the spell permanent or worse.

Harry noticed the looks of horror on his friends. He felt a bit guilty that it was his girlfriend who had done this to them. He was also sure that being their little sister was no picnic for Ginny. Her brothers had probably done something equally as ghastly to her. "I am sure Ginny just wanted take the mickey out of you for a bit, she'll change you back soon."

"Now you're just saying that because yours is still fine, it doesn't look like a bloody Easter egg!" groaned Ron.

"You don't know Ginny as well as you think you do" said Fred.

"Remember that time we slipped her that hair growing toffee and she grew a beard?" said George.

"Yah," sighed Fred. "I don't know who mum was more brassed off at. Ginny went and turned our tongues blue, refusing to change them back for two weeks. Mum tried everything but they just kept on changing colors."

George grimaced, "Yah, mine grew almost two feet long once. I was lucky mum could shrink it back to normal size."

Charlie moaned and put his head down between his knees. "I don't think our little Ginny is going to be giving us the spell to fix this any time soon."

"She just has to" complained Bill. I need to be in my best form. I don't want Fleur to pass out in our honeymoon suite."

"Who said she wouldn't anyway" laughed Charlie who ducked anticipating Bill throwing something at him.

"Harry you go to the Burrow and talk to Ginny. She'll listen to you" said Bill almost pleading.

"I'll try, though I would prefer to remain out of this. It is my hair she's pissed about. I don't want her to think I had anything to do with it. She's liable to point her wand at me."

"Nah," said Charlie "she's got too much of a vested interest."

George then piped in "unless she likes that sort of thing."

"That kinky little vixen" laughed Fred.

They all stared at Harry as if asking if their assumptions were correct.

Completely taken off guard and not wanting to be the subject of their next inquisition, Harry bolted from the living room. The sooner he got the Burrow the better.

O O O

When Harry showed up at the Burrow he was greeted by Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table having tea. They had obviously been laughing because their faces were pink and Ginny was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Harry love, are my shitty brothers right behind you?" she asked as she went over to meet him for light kiss hello.

"No their too busy giving Bill oxygen, he's worried about his upcoming wedding night" said Harry as he joined Hermione at the kitchen table. Ginny remained behind him, looking reminiscently down at his hair.

"You can't be serious. I wasn't going to let it last that long, at least not for him. I would never ruin his wedding. I just wanted to get a message across to those lousy gits. I am tired of them giving me a hard time about you." She eased herself into Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started running her fingers slowly through his still very red hair. "I loved your jet black hair. The red is a bit disturbing, it looks too much like Ron's, no offence Hermione but, yuck."

Ginny continued her ministrations while venting her frustration. "My brothers have no idea what we're going through. All they see is a chance to torture Ginny's boyfriend. We have a limited time together before you have to go and face that git Voldemort. Then it could be months before we get to see each other again. At least Ron and Hermione get to be together. I get to stay at Hogwarts do homework and pray that you are safe."

Harry gave Ginny a concerned look

Ginny took notice, "don't worry love. I am not going to be a fool and run off to join you in battle. Not unless you ask me to."

Harry sighed in relief. At least that was now clear.

Ginny continued "I want us to be able to enjoy every moment we have until September. I know I would rather wait for your at Hogwarts than not be in your life at all. I have come to terms with that. It's just well, how dare my shitty brothers mess with the precious time we have left."

"Love" he said tenderly as he took her hands into his. "I get that, I really do. I want us to enjoy every moment we have together." Then he whispered "and if you don't stop what you're doing I am going to kick Hermione out of here so we can start right now." Ginny giggled.

"Bill and I actually had a bit of a talk last night. They do understand what kind of stress we are under. This" he said as he pointed to his bright red hair "was their demented way of letting me know that they are ok with us. It was sort of an initiation. I am now an official Weasley. The red will fade in a few days; they didn't want you causing them any serious damage. Gin, in a really strange way, this means a lot to me. I've never really had a family before, at least not one that actually liked me. Now I do. What luck that I fell in love with their little sister. Could you imagine if they didn't like me? That toffee could have done a lot worse."

Ginny smiled, she hadn't really thought of it that way. "I think it's wonderful that they like you, and approve of us for that matter." She thought for a second than said a bit regrettably, "maybe I was a bit too hasty to use that spell on them? I probably should change them back."

Harry sighed in relief "that's the spirit."

"That was some pretty tricky charm work you know" she pouted. "I'd been working on that one for quite some time. I wonder if they've started changing color yet."

Harry laughed, immensely relieved that she hadn't pointed her wand at him. "So you've had that one hiding up your wand for a while now? Dying for them to mess with you severely enough so you could justify putting it to the test?"

Ginny nodded her head and smiled wickedly. Harry lightly kissed her forehead. "Give me a warning if I ever piss you off that badly. I will be sure to hide out in Siberia for a few weeks."

"I would never dream of doing that to you" she whispered into his ear. "I have a vested interest, you know."

Harry smiled and tightened his hold on her. "Funny, Charlie said that very thing this morning. It was disturbing when he said it. You on the other hand make it sound terribly sexy."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter, I do my best" she leaned in kissed him. He tasted of his mint toothpaste and smelled deliciously fresh from the shower. His aftershave was one of her very favorite scents on earth. She had picked it out with him in Diagon Alley a few months ago. Harry had enjoyed being her tester as she dabbed and sniffed him for at least half an hour before deciding on the perfect one. She loved it that he wore it for her all the time now.

The kiss was about to get carried away when Hermione interrupted them. "Not to break up this sweet little moment but I really think we should get over there and change them back."

Harry looked up from Ginny and laughed. "Hermione's right. We should get going. I am sure the shock of it has worn off and they are starting to become mutinous. Death Eaters I can handle, all of your brothers pissed at me is a whole other story."

"I'm going to head over now" said Hermione. "I'll meet you there" and with a pop she was gone.

Ginny hopped off Harry's lap and took his hand as they headed to the fireplace. "I can't wait till I can apparate. I am so tired of using the floo all the time."

'Just think, I get to take my test next week then you can side apparate with me."

"Brilliant, I can't wait!"

Harry grabbed some floo powder and handed it to Ginny. He still was a bit tentative with calling out his destinations, especially at the Burrow.

O O O

When they arrived everyone was in the kitchen. Hermione had let them know what was going on and they were waiting anxiously for the reversal charm.

"Why so BLUE boys?" Ginny asked with a smile. "Isn't it a bright and colorful day?"

Harry pulled her behind him as he saw a few of her brother's wands surface. He didn't think they would do anything, just try to scare her. Though he knew it wasn't necessary, Harry wanted to protect her. Ginny was brilliant with her wand for more than one reason. She'd been defending herself from her brothers for quite a while. He knew it was a stupid macho boyfriend thing, he just couldn't help himself.

"TRUCE!" he called. "Ginny is here to put you right again. Let's not get carried away."

"Just bloody get it over with" stormed Charlie "mine has changed color three times now, each one more disturbing than the last. If it goes striped I won't be held responsible for my actions!"

Fred's face turned a ghastly shade of green. "Mine went sort of tie die, I thought I was going to bloody pass out."

Hermione coughed "please Ginny, we can't have that." She then excused herself and quickly made her way out of the room unsuccessfully hiding her laughter.

"Oh, all right" Ginny pulled out her wand and waved it around the room "Ostendo Sum Colocultum."

There was a collective sigh of relief as the charm took effect.

"Are you big babies back to normal? Well back to the way you were before anyway."

"That was bloody cruel, even for you Ginny!" yelled Bill. What if it didn't work? What would I have done?"

"Oh, get over yourself. I'm better at charms than all of you put together. You knew I would be able to change them back all along. You're just pissed because I messed with your little friends."

Now her brothers were really starting to look annoyed. Harry did not want to get caught in any crossfire.

He pulled her over to him "Gin and I are heading to Diagon Alley for some shopping."

Ginny looked surprised. "We are?" She loved shopping with Harry. He was so much fun to watch, like a little kid at Christmas. Even though they would have his guard with them it was still exciting, hopefully they would get Tonks and Remus.

"Yes, we are. Didn't I tell you? We need you to pick out Bill and Fleur's wedding present. _A really big wedding present!"_ stressed Harry as he dragged her into the fireplace. Before she could utter another word they disappeared with a loud pop.

**A/N: Please hit that little button and review. Even just a hello would be nice ;)**

Next chapter: _**Here Comes Le Bride!**_


	7. Love

**a/n: Tuesday night my husband played babysitter while I went and got in line at 10:30 pm with my pre-paid ticket to go see OOTP at midnight. There was ****already ****a line for the four huge sold out theaters. I got a great seat and watched the best movie I have ever seen, what a thrill!!!! I really think it was the best one yet. Harry's character was riveting and Daniel has certainly developed into quite a cutie. Boy if I was only 17 again ;). Also, watch Ginny's reaction every time Harry's with Cho. She definitely does not look happy. If looks could kill, Cho would be on the floor!**

**OK, so I changed the title of this chapter. I had full intentions of making it solely about the wedding. Then an idea came to me and my muse started in on the tangent. The next two chapters were originally one but it got soo long that I split it into two. I love writing the romantic stuff. Though I like comedy as well, I just can't help being a sappy romantic.**

**Love**

The wedding was only 24 hours away and the Burrow's grounds were being magically transformed into a beautiful garden complete with a marriage arch and tents for dining and dancing. Fleur's family had been very busy setting up the elaborate decorations for about a week and everyone was incredibly impressed with the beauty of it all. The Weasley's would be hosting the rehearsal dinner that evening and Molly was in a nit about getting everything absolutely perfect.

Everyone was up early getting ready for the wedding rehearsal and dinner. Harry was the only one allowed to sleep in because it was his birthday.

Ginny had gone into Harry's room to get him up for breakfast. She sat on the side of his bed gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was now jet black with bright red highlights, it hadn't completely changed back yet, but it was 90 there. "Good morning sunshine" she whispered into his ear.

Harry stirred and smiled as he woke, slowly he opened his eyes.

"Happy Birthday love" she said, then gave him a light good morning kiss. Harry reached up and pulled Ginny into bed with him. He was still under the covers so it wasn't completely indecent, though she certainly might guess what he had just been dreaming about.

"This is already the best birthday I have ever had" he said as he pulled her closer to him. She snuggled into his embrace and gave him another quick kiss. "How does it feel to be a legal wizard?"

Harry reached for his glasses and his wand. "Inpenetra Mufiato" he called to the door, guaranteeing them some privacy.

"Absolutely brilliant" he said as he returned the kiss with a bit more enthusiasm. "I have wanted to be able to put a spell on that door for a very long time."

They lay there snuggled together on the bed, Harry still under the covers and Ginny on top. At that moment he could not remember being happier. Then it hit him. He was now seventeen, a man in the eyes of the wizarding world.

Harry sighed "unfortunately, being seventeen will not be all fun and games. There are a lot of things I now have to do that aren't going to be much fun."

"What?" she asked, afraid that he was talking about his impending battle with Voldemort.

"Don't worry it's nothing that bad." Harry sat up quickly bringing Ginny with him. "I have to go to Diagon Alley to take care of a bunch of legal issues."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"First," he said as he counted on his fingers, "I have to meet with my family's lawyers because I am now officially responsible for both the Potter and the Black estates. Second, I have to meet with the investors to see what they have been doing with everything. I've never had to deal with finances and I want to learn everything I can. I mean I don't' really care that much about money, but I don't want people robbing me blind either."

Harry thought back to one of his more lengthy conversations with Sirius. He was adamant that as soon as Harry became of age he should go and take care of everything. He said that James Potter may have been a big prankster and a bit of a hotshot but he took the well being of his family very seriously. It would be a shame to see all of his hard work fall into ruin.

"And third, on my never ending list, is a visit to Gringotts."

"Oh, I hate that place" shuttered Ginny, "those little goblins give me the creeps."

Harry grimaced. With what he had planned Ginny was going to have to get used to dealing with things like Gringotts.

"What?" she asked noticing his frown.

"Nothing, it's nothing, just a lot on my mind. Why don't you let me get up and get ready, I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast in a few minutes."

"Wait" said Ginny. She reached over to the night side table and grabbed a wrapped box, "Happy Birthday."

Harry took the box and smiled. "Thank you Gin" he said then tore into the wrapping, birthday presents were still somewhat of a novelty.

Ginny watched, nervous as to what Harry was going to think of her homemade gift.

Harry smiled when he saw what it was, she had made him something. It was a red and gold knitted scarf. "It's beautiful. I didn't know you were such a talented knitter."

"Hermione taught me. I was going to make it green to match your eyes but I changed my mind and made it the Gryffindor colors. That way you can wear it at school if you like?"

"I certainly will." He leaned in and gave her another kiss and a hug. Then he wrapped the scarf around his neck to show it off. "I think I'll wear it to breakfast as well."

Ginny laughed "you are such a fool Harry Potter."

"Only when it comes to you my love" he said as he posed again. "Now shoo! I have to get ready. I don't think your mum would be too happy if we stayed in bed all day."

"That sounds like a plan to me" she said as she snuggled back down onto the pillows.

"And how did you know what my birthday wish was?" asked Harry with a sly smile as he suggestively waggled his eyebrows at her. He rolled them so that he was now on top and started to nuzzle her ear and neck.

Ginny's eyes popped open in surprise. She was now acutely aware of what Harry wished for his birthday. The evidence was pressing against her thigh.

He then started tickling her until she squirmed off the bed. "Now don't tempt me Miss Weasley, with that charm on the door I can't guarantee how much control I can muster. And I really do have to get ready" he said as he playfully swatted her bum and scooted her out of the room.

Harry leaned against the door. _This is turning out to be the best birthday ever!!!_ He thought to himself as he went and got his kit together to head to the shower.

O O O

A few minutes later Harry made his way down to breakfast. He was wearing his new birthday scarf and feeling like absolutely nothing could go wrong today, like he had just swallowed a whole bottle of Felix Felicitis potion.

He was greeted with many Happy Birthdays and good wishes. His favorite surprise was that Mrs. Weasley had prepared a huge breakfast for him with all of his favorite foods. He truly felt like a member of this crazy family.

"Now you tuck right in Harry. I am afraid that after breakfast the day is going to be quite hectic with wedding details. I thought it might be nice to have your official birthday celebration in a few days. Many of the decorations will still be up. We could have a nice little party for you."

"Why thank you Mrs. Weasley" he said with a huge grin "I don't think I can recall a more perfect birthday." He looked over at Ginny and winked at her. He thought that even if Draco Malfoy invited himself in for tea he wouldn't mind. The day was just that perfect.

Just then the post arrived and landed in front of Harry. It took two barn owls to carry the large envelope.

Harry looked at the package. "It is from my family's lawyers. It's probably the official notification for the estates. Sirius had told me to expect it." Harry looked sad for a moment. "I just never thought it would include his as well."

"Do you want to open it upstairs?" asked a concerned Mr. Weasley.

"No, thank you though. I probably need to send the owl right back with a confirmation. I have to go meet with them soon to discuss everything."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Mr. Weasley. "I don't want to intrude but, you might welcome a kind face."

"I don't want to put you out or anything" said Harry "but that would be great."

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Mr. Weasley "you're a member of this family, even if the red hair didn't stay."

Everyone laughed. _Yup_ thought Harry, _this was definitely his best birthday ever._

O O O

An hour before the rehearsal and dinner party everyone was sent upstairs to get ready. The Weasley men, including Harry, were back downstairs in about 20 minutes. They were all seated in the living room under strict orders from Molly to stay clean and out of trouble or she would perform a leg binding jinx on each of them until dinner was served. This went double for the twins who were already looking guilty.

Of course they all complained about being treated like children, but they also knew that Molly had a good reason for her warnings. All she had to do was mention Percy's _Graduation Party _and all would be understood. Who knew that a firecracker in the pudding would make that much of a mess? They hadn't planned on it detonating for at least another hour. Molly's conniption was extreme. The twins were lucky to see the outside of their rooms for a month.

Finally about 10 minutes before it was time to go outside for the rehearsal Ginny and Hermione descended the staircase. Harry and Ron just stared with mouths gaping, amazed at the two angelic creatures approaching them.

Throughout the evening Harry could not take his eyes off Ginny. She looked amazing. Her dress was very well fitted and cut just low enough to get his imagination running wild. He knew if she had to bend over for anything he would be done for. He prayed the entire meal that she didn't drop anything. He knew for sure that he would spontaneously combust. After her surprise visit to his room this morning and that dress, his hormone meter was off the charts.

At the end of the evening while everyone was cleaning up Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"We're pretty much done here. Want to go for a short walk by the pond?" he asked. His heart was racing in his chest. The next few minutes were going to be incredibly stressful.

"Sure, the boys can handle the rest" _Why does Harry look so nervous? S_he thought as she took his hand. _Please don't tell me he's getting cold feet again!_

**Next chapter already written!! Waiting for you to squirm enough…. Just kidding, it will be up in a few days (I hope).**

**Please hit the little review button… maybe I will post it sooner!!**


	8. Harmony

**A/n: Well here it is, you asked so nicely I just could not resist. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **

**WARNING: Those of you who are fluffy intolerant please avert your eyes.**

**Harmony**

As they walked Harry kept fidgeting with Ginny's hand and taking deep breaths to try to calm himself down.

Ginny stopped and turned to look at him. "What's wrong Harry?"

He smiled trying not to look nervous. "Nothings wrong, nothing. Just a lot on my mind that's all."

"Spill it Potter. What's got you so jumpy? You're not breaking it off again are you?" Ginny planted her feet and stared up at him. "So help me Potter if that is what you have planned, they'll be carrying you out of here in a wand box."

"No, no, no Gin. It's nothing like that. Blimey, you are serious aren't you? Anyways, you can't possibly have your wand hidden in that dress" he said with a mischievous gleam in his eye as he scanned her curvaceous figure. "Trust me I would have noticed."

Ginny tried not to laugh at his cute remark, "then what is it? I thought you said this day had been perfect?"

"Here," he said pointing to some large rocks by the pond. "Let's go sit down for a few minutes."

He guided Ginny to the largest, flattest rock. He pulled out his wand and smiled, with a little flourish a blanket appeared for her to sit upon so she would not soil her dress. He didn't want anything to ruin it. Hopefully she would wear it again soon. He on the other hand remained standing, pacing a bit while trying to work up his courage.

"Remember when we went to the carnival and met with that old Seer?"

Ginny nodded her head. How could she forget. The Seer basically told her that she and Harry were soul mates and that he needed her help to defeat Voldemort. Then there was the whole _child of light_ thing. That one had kept her up for several sleepless nights.

"Well, I don't know what she said to you. But, she pretty much told me to get my head out of my arse and not to let the most important thing in my life slip away."

Ginny looked up at him questioningly. She could never picture that sweet old lady saying "get your head out of your arse."

"Ok, well those weren't her exact words, but that was the gist of her message."

Ginny smiled, Harry was certainly wound up about something.

"Well, anyways, she opened my eyes a bit. I've come to realize that I don't want to face a single day without you in my life. In the next few weeks I am going to be making some plans for when I return. I want you to be a big part of them."

He took a small rectangular velvet box out of his jacket pocket. She looked at it in shock.

"I know we are a bit too young to get engaged but," he opened the box and showed it to her.

Inside were two identical platinum rings with beautiful engravings upon them. Harry took them out of the box. They were about the same size but still a bit too large for someone to wear. She was now a little confused. _What were the bands for?_

"They belonged to my parents, and my grandparents before that. Sirius wasn't sure how old they were but they have been in the Potter family for generations."

Harry held open the palm of his left hand. He laid one ring inside the other. "Now lay your left hand on top of mine." Ginny did as she was asked so Harry continued "now we both close our eyes and think of how we feel about each other."

As they did so the rings grew warm and started to vibrate. Harry opened his eyes "I knew they would work" he whispered "now open your eyes and let go."

What they saw next was amazing.

The rings lifted into the air and joined together spinning like a gyroscope and glowing in a soft colored light. The couple felt as if they were being enveloped by most beautiful music they had ever heard. It was like being surrounded by a finely tuned orchestra.

After a few moments Harry spoke, still in awe of what had just happened. "They are Harmony Rings" he barely whispered. He thought again for a moment, he wanted to repeat the wording correctly, it was a very romantic tale and he wanted it to be special for Ginny.

"The legend says that only true soul mates will let them reveal their inner beauty. They will bind us together as one and we will live in harmony forever. Every couple's music is different, a manifestation of their love for one another."

Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes which were shimmering with tears. "I guess they worked."

Ginny found that she couldn't speak. She just nodded as Harry captured the rings and placed one of them on her left ring finger. She watched in awe as the ring changed size to fit her perfectly. She took the other one and put it on Harry, it to changed size to fit him.

He wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled down at her, "I was sort of hoping you would be happy."

Ginny gave a little laugh and brought him down for a blinding kiss.

O O O

As they sat together on the rock Harry started to share with Ginny what he thought their future might hold. It felt good to talk about this with her. He had never really considered it before. He never thought he would live that long.

Harry looked down at their entwined ring clad hands. "This ring is my promise that I will always love you Ginny and that I _will_ come back to you after this war. If you'll have me, I want us to have a life together. I would like to go to Wizarding College to study advanced defensive magic. I want to apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts. I taught the DA, why couldn't I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? I seem to be made for the position and I would love to teach a class without having to be afraid of getting caught."

"You are already a brilliant teacher Harry. Hogwarts will be lucky to have you."

"I can already support us you know. My parents and Sirius left me well propertied. You would never have to worry about a thing. I know you are going to tell me I am being archaic but I want to take care of you Ginny. To give you back some of the joy you have given me."

"That sounds wonderful Harry, and yes, you do sound archaic. I think it is great that you will be able to provide for us, really I do. But I want you to know that I would love you even if you were penniless. And, I would also like to go to Wizarding College. I think I would like to study advanced charms. Maybe we could both teach at Hogwarts?""

Harry smiled at her, "that would be brilliant."

She gave him a serious look. "I hope you don't expect me to be barefoot and pregnant the rest of my life. I so don't want to have as many kids as my parents. One or two maybe, seven is out of the question.

"Oh, God Ginny no, I mean we can do what ever you want. If you just want to go to college and then teach I will support that. And no, I don't want you barefoot and pregnant for the rest of your life, two sounds wonderful. I would love to be a dad someday. I want to be there for my kids, teach them to play Quidditch and spoil them rotten." He smiled at her. "I plan on spoiling you rotten as well."

"I think I could handle that" she said with a giggle.

Now it was Harry's turn to get serious. "Here," he said handing her a gold key "this is also for you."

Ginny looked at the key in her hand. It had her name inscribed upon it, _Ginevra Molly Weasley_. She had never seen one but it was easily recognized, it was from Gringotts.

"Harry what is this?" she asked, not believing what he was giving her.

"This is _your_ key to _our_ vault at Gringotts. I had to wait until I turned seventeen and a legal wizard to have it made, so I picked it up this afternoon. Now it is official, you have an equal share of my entire estate and access anything you need. I was serious when I said I wanted to share my life with you. That includes my inheritance. Hell, tomorrow you can start going on a daily shopping spree if you want. It's just sitting there collection interest anyway. I haven't even made a dent in it."

Ginny looked as if she were in complete shock.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, he was hoping that he hadn't completely overwhelmed her.

"Blink if you are still with me."

Ginny blinked a few times.

"Your mum and dad said they would help you manage it while I'm gone. I have already talked to them about it."

Ginny sort of smiled and then looked at him in alarm, "you talked to my parents? What did they say?"

"They were a bit concerned that I was giving their daughter complete access to so much money. Then I told them what my intentions were."

Ginny blinked again, she didn't know whether she wanted to strangle him or kiss him.

Harry could tell her mind was racing. "Well I had to ask their permission if I plan on proposing to their only daughter one day. I know it's only a promise ring now, but when I get back I plan on sweeping you off your feet, taking you to an outrageously expensive restaurant, and getting down on one knee praying that you'll still say yes."

Ginny smiled "you really have thought this thing through haven't you."

"Why do you think I was so nervous? I had this bad feeling you were going to hex me on the spot."

O O O

As they walked into the house they were greeted by Ginny's parents, all of her brothers, Fleur and Hermione. They were all in the kitchen, waiting anxiously for the young couple to return home.

"Why do I have a feeling that someone let something slip" said Harry as he stared over at Ron.

Ron tried to defend himself "actually it was mum and Hermione. They were talking about it and of course Fred and George were listening in. Naturally they told everyone else. So we sort of thought we would wait to see how it turned out.

"It would have been great if it didn't work and she turned me down, now wouldn't it" said Harry not sure if he should laugh or make run for it.

Mrs. Weasley then burst "Well, let me see them!" she said as she reached out for Ginny and Harry. "Oh, they are just lovely. I remember when Lilly told me the story of the Harmony Rings. Of course she was wearing hers on her right hand because she had her wedding rings on her left." Suddenly she burst into joyful tears. "My baby girl" she cried as she brought them into a tight hug.

"Now Molly let them breathe" said Mr. Weasley as he pried the two from her vise like grip. "Congratulations Harry" he said as he shook his hand, "bright future ahead of you."

"Blimey mum, if you are like this now, what are you going to be like when he actually proposes?" asked Ginny. With this Mrs. Weasley just burst into tears all over again.

All at once the Weasley men got up to congratulated them.

"You sure you want to do this mate?" asked Fred as he shook Harry's hand.

"You have seen her temper right?" asked George. "I mean we know you are _the boy who lived_ and all, but you have never really seen her when she gets her stride up. She can put mum to shame."

"Yah, mum just yells, Ginny uses her wand and her arsenal of evil hexes, let us not forget _the incident_" reminded Fred. All the Weasley men looked down at their pants and shuddered. A few of the girls giggled.

"Can you imagine what she would do to the man she plans on marrying?" asked Charlie.

"That's just you gits" said an annoyed Ginny. If they kept on talking she thought for sure Harry would want the ring back.

Harry's eyes went wide. What exactly was his sweet little Ginny capable of? He knew just how incredibly powerful she was with her wand, maybe he should sick her after Voldemort.

Hermione came over and gave Ginny a big hug and looked at her ring. "I read about these, they are very rare. They were cast several thousand years ago. It is said that only soul mates can get them to reveal their true beauty. They will grow warm when you think about each other."

For once everyone was actually paying attention to Hermione's book ramblings. She herself was amazed that Ron seemed interested.

"Can we show them?" asked Ginny looking at both Harry and Hermione. "Will they work again?" She had a feeling that Hermione would know the answer as well.

"Watch this" said Hermione. "May I?" she asked.

Harry took his ring off and then Ginny's and handed them to Hermione.

Hermione put one of the rings in each of her hands and quickly closed them tight. She stood there with her arms spread as wide as she could. "One, two, three" she counted.

As soon as she opened her hands the rings immediately joined together and started to spin. As before, they gave a burst of beautiful color then played the breathtaking music.

Mr. Weasley put his arms around his wife when she started crying yet again. "They are so beautiful," she sobbed, knowing her little girl had found her one true love.

"Now that you two have been bonded the rings are even stronger. They will seek each other out whenever you take them off. They will tell you when your love needs you. You just have to hold it in your hand and it will act as a port key" Hermione then paused realizing the full impact of what she was telling them "letting you find your soul mate where ever they are, if ever either of you is in need."

The room was quiet. Each realizing what an important role these rings may play in the future.

Ginny stopped the rings and put Harry's back on him and then her own. "I hope we never have a need to take them off" she said with a wishful smile as she looked up at him.

"Don't forget" said Hermione, trying to lighten the mood "you'll have to move it to the other hand when you get your engagement ring."

With this Harry blushed crimson. It was still unreal that everyone now knew that he planned on asking Ginny to marry him someday.

**_Next Chapter Ginny get's a bit spoiled on her birthday. _**

**_Again, you know what to do. Feeding this auther definitely gets her fingers typing. _**


	9. Stolen Moments

**A/N: I know you all hate me, I promised Ginny's birthday and I give you this. Well I have had this scene written for a while and I thought it was a good time for it. I mean, they just became "promised" (I don't know if teenagers do that anymore – no I am not that old) and their hormone levels are pretty much surging. So here is a mildly naughty chapter for those of you who asked. No – I can't write smut, too many 13 year olds out there. **

**Happy Reading, Lea Marie**

**Stolen Moments**

The wedding was a mere eight hours away and Mrs. Weasley was on an absolute rampage. You could barely recognize the Burrow. Gone was its charming and homey atmosphere and in its place was now a practically sterile downright boring one.

"Come now kids, let's get a move on" yelled Mrs. Weasley "we only have a few hours to finish up. We will be having 300 people running in and out of this place and I want to be certain there is not a spot of dust to be seen."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all up in the attic cleaning. With space being at an absolute premium it was now a guest bedroom and needed to be spotless.

Ginny was on a ladder trying to reach something on an upper shelf and was not having an easy go of it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the other end of the room trying to take care of a nest of garden gnomes. It seemed part of the window box was enchanted to create this mini garden and the gnomes had taken up permanent residence.

Suddenly Harry heard Ginny muttering some colorful words under her breath and noticed that her footing was not that secure.

"I'm going to go and see if Ginny needs a hand. You two ok with these gnomes?"

"Sure thing Harry, there aren't too many left anyhow" said Ron.

At the same moment Harry approached, Ginny lost her footing on the rickety ladder causing it to fall to the ground with a crash. He caught her just in time.

Laughing Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and gushed "my hero!" and gave him a kiss.

It felt great, like they were back in school, before the funeral. They had kissed since then, some pretty amazing kisses actually. But not the carefree, fun kind that Ginny had just given him. It had been a while since they'd had a decent snog.

Thinking back to some of his more memorable times with Ginny in the Room of Requirement, Harry suddenly found himself in quite a different mood. Not wanting the opportunity to pass by, he slowly lowered her to the ground and tenderly brought his hands up to her face to deepen the kiss, running his fingers through her thick auburn hair. It was bliss.

Ron and Hermione had not expected this at all. When they had turned around to see what the loud crash was they were completely taken off guard to see the couple preoccupied in a very passionate kiss.

"We'll just be going" said Ron as he grabbed Hermione's hand and hurried them out of the room. Harry and Ginny didn't even hear them leave.

The kiss was amazing. The adrenaline rush was incredible, like being on a Firebolt at full speed, leaving them each a bit light headed.

"Wow," they said as they parted. They smiled as they brought their foreheads gently together to rest and catch their breath. All he wanted to do at that moment was to scoop her up and carry her off someplace real quiet where they were certain not to be disturbed.

If possible the second kiss was more fantastic than the first. Again when they parted they held onto each other as if to steady themselves from the rollercoaster ride of emotions they had just experienced.

"Gin, we need to slow this down a bit before I can no longer be held responsible for my actions."

"I'm right there with you Potter" she said with a sly smile.

Harry looked at her and grinned. He thought for sure it was just him who was on the border of loosing control. He had forgotten what kissing her like this did to him. Bloody hell!

They kept their arms wrapped around each other for a few more minutes just to enjoy the close contact.

"Can we come in yet!" yelled Ron from outside the door.

"Blimey I forgot about Ron and Hermione," said Harry. "I didn't even realize that they had left." He yelled toward the door "sue thing mate."

As they entered Ron couldn't believe the smirk on Harry's face. He shuddered, he knew that look. He usually had it following a great snog with Hermione.

It was all he could do not to pull out his wand when Harry said smugly "Sorry about that, well not really, but you understand."

Ron just grimaced and headed back over to the garden box.

Harry looked back down at Ginny and said with a mischievous grin "I wonder if there is anymore pixie repellant in the basement?"

She looked a bit confused, they weren't dealing with Pixies? Oh, she then realized, "Yah, Harry I think there is, why don't we don't go down and get it."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they raced out the door. They couldn't get to the basement fast enough.

As they closed the door behind them Harry grabbed Ginny and held her up against the wall kissing her fiercely. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as they brought their lips together in another amazing kiss.

"The door, the door" she mumbled.

Harry fumbled for his wand "Inpenetra Mufiato" he barely got it out before Ginny grabbed him for another kiss.

Harry sighed "blimey I love that spell."

"Me to" moaned Ginny when Harry found the pulse point behind her ear.

Somehow Harry carried Ginny down the stairs without tripping. He wasn't exactly watching where he was going. He was barely coherent. By the time they reached the old sofa on the other side of the basement Harry's shirt was on the floor and Ginny's was half off.

Still holding Ginny, Harry fell back onto sofa. She pushed him down and the next thing he knew she was on top of him, removing her shirt. Somehow he actually formed a coherent thought, _how I could have possibly gone this long without her, I must have been barking mad. _

Harry had just tossed Ginny's shirt behind the sofa when they heard a loud crash from the workshop on the other side of the basement.

"Bloody Hell!" was the cry. "Damn enchanted toaster, give me back my screwdriver!" It was Ginny's dad. They heard the door to the workshop open and footsteps coming in their direction. "Where did I put that bloody thing?" he grumbled.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other as if they were about to be sent to Azkaban. "Hide!" she whispered as they scrambled off each other and dove behind the sofa. Luckily Ginny's shirt was there and she hurriedly pulled it over her head while lying on the floor, Harry's shirt was nowhere to be found.

A few minutes passed and Ginny mistakenly looked to see if the coast was clear. At that very same moment her father looked in that direction searching for his missing tool.

"Ginny" he asked sounding quite surprised and a bit guilty "what are you doing down here?"

Ginny thought she was going to die on the spot. Harry was hiding right next to her, lying on the floor shirtless.

Luckily she remembered their earlier excuse. "We're looking for pixie repellant."

"We?" he asked looking around. "Is someone with you?"

She knew for certain she was done for, "no, not any more Harry went upstairs to look elsewhere."

"Oh" said her father, suspiciously eyeing her disheveled state. Unfortunately he also noticed that her t-shirt was inside out and backwards.

Ginny eyes darted downward and she was immediately struck with absolute horror, Harry's discarded t-shirt, his unmistakable red and gold Quidditch t-shirt that said POTTER 07, was on the floor directly in front of her father.

Mr. Weasley eyes had followed hers. He tried not to stare at it, but it was so obvious it was impossible. He looked up and stared at Ginny, not wanting his brain to go into any further detail as to why her boyfriends t-shirt was on the floor. Unfortunately, his brain put two and two together.

Mr. Weasley's voice wavered a bit. "Well, if you don't tell your mum that I was down here hiding from her. I won't tell her that you were down here" he swallowed hard, "_looking for pixie repellant_."

Ginny and Harry froze in shock. He knew.

Mr. Weasley made is way over to the door but it wouldn't open. He turned around and grimaced at a now mortified Ginny. He pulled out his wand and tapped the doorknob. Before he opened it he turned back to his incredibly guilty looking daughter and her hidden boyfriend.

"Oh by the way Harry," he said as he stared at the sofa, "we are out of pixie repellant. Mum used it all yesterday."

As soon as her dad left, Ginny flopped down on top of Harry and buried her head in his chest. "I am going to get _the talk_ again, I just know it."

Harry was trying desperately not to laugh. He was so embarrassed that he didn't know what to do with himself. "How did your dad know I was behind here?" he asked as he stood up "and where is my" he looked down and saw his Quidditch shirt on the floor in plain sight.

"T-shirt" finished Ginny.

"Bloody Hell" said Harry as he fell back onto the sofa. "He not only knew I was down here, but that I was half starkers." He looked up at her. "Blimey Ginny, your shirt is on inside out and backwards." Harry hid his face in his hands. "I don't think I am going to be able to look him in the eye again."

"Oh, you'll be fine" said Ginny as she looked down and noticed her shirt tag for the first time. She sighed as she took it off and turned it back the correct way. "At least we were half dressed, a few minutes more and he would have found our shorts as well."

"Ginny!" he said in a bit of a shock. "Believe me when I say that I am _unbelievably_ excited and looking forward to that moment. But I thought we decided we weren't going to take that leap yet?"

"I know, I was just having a bit of fun with you." She looked thoughtfully into his deep green eyes as she sat on his lap again. "Though, you can't tell me you haven't been thinking about it."

"Come on Gin, I'm a guy aren't I? You're incredibly hot, an unbelievable snog and most amazingly my girlfriend. While I was still at the Dursley's I couldn't stop thinking about you. There was this one dream of you on the beach, well let's just say that it's the reason I started running. I had to do something because cold showers were just not cutting it. Then I show up here and the first thing I see is you in a bikini top, then the same bikini top breaks while we were alone at the pond. A part of me believes that it was me who broke it. My powers have always had a tendency of getting away from me, especially when my emotions are raging. Lately, around you, they've been off the charts."

Harry pulled his t-shirt back over his head, looking down to make sure he had it on correctly. "My body is saying something completely different, trust me. But we've talked about this before remember? We said that we were going to wait until you were sixteen. We can't change our minds right now. I don't think I could mentally handle that."

Ginny leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Of course, you are right Harry." She let out sort of a defeated laugh. "Who knew it would be me who was pressuring you. You're pretty hot yourself you know."

Harry blushed. He still couldn't believe that he was Ginny's boyfriend and she was in love with him. How could he have gotten so lucky?

"We just need to stick to that one decision right now. I need to have a clear head. I am certain that us taking that leap is going to send me over the edge and I'll be mush for about a week. We'll just have to think of it as something to look forward to."

O O O

Hours later everyone was dressed and ready for the wedding. The two couples were waiting for the wedding to start, each was dressed to the nines, Ginny in her bridesmaids dress, Harry, Hermione, and Ron in their dress robes. Ron was much more comfortable this time around seeing that the twins had purchased him a set similar to Harry's.

Ron and Harry were sitting separately from the girls, who were busily chatting with Gabrielle in the living room.

"Can you here them mate?" asked Ron. "There in their planning our bloody futures and were just seventeen and all."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they?" replied Harry.

"This is all too much. I mean, I like Hermione. I couldn't really picture life without her. But couldn't we just shack up first?"

"I don't think you are going to have that option" laughed Harry. "You know Hermione, by the book as always. Well we have rubbed off on her a bit. But I don't think this is going to change. Face it Ron, girls love weddings."

Ron looked at him strangely "what the bloody hell for?"

O O O

At the wedding Mrs. Weasley could barely contain herself, magically drying her hanky that would grow wet with tears. Each of her boys was in their dress robes. She was trying very hard not to think about Percy. Ginny looked so beautiful, so grown up in her pale gold gown shimmering in the candlelight. She couldn't help notice how Harry gazed at her, as if in a trance. There was no doubt in her mind that he was deeply in love with her only daughter.

Hopefully a few more of her boys would also be getting married. Charlie would settle down eventually, he was to clever and good looking for some woman not to snap him up. Percy would marry. He will need a good woman to get him back on the right path. The twins were her biggest worry, they were so close. Could any woman handle marrying one, knowing she was practically getting a second husband as well? Maybe they would marry at the same time? Ron, she had no doubts about him. She had a feeling that once Harry proposes to Ginny, Ron won't be too far behind with his proposal to Hermione.

Her thoughts continued on this path throughout the ceremony. She watched her eldest son marry the girl of his dreams. Fleur was extraordinarily beautiful, even saying that didn't do her justice. She was radiant. She was honest and truly in love with Bill, scars and all.

O O O

The reception was lovely. Everyone enjoyed the music leaving the dance floor filled for most of the evening. By the end of the reception only a few couples remained out under the enchanted candlelight.

"This has been a great day" said Harry as he guided Ginny around the floor. He had to admit his dancing had certainly improved. He guessed it just took the right partner.

Suddenly Ginny looked quite sad. "You're going to leave soon aren't you?"

Harry looked down at her, he to realizing that their time was short. "We've decided to wait till after your birthday, we'll be leaving straight away the next morning."

Ginny smiled, "Well at least we'll have that."

Harry wanted to lighten her mood. "Wait till you see what I've gotten you for your birthday" he said with a bit of a tease in his voice "you are going to go absolutely mental."

"Tell me, tell me!" she insisted.

"You will just have to wait love" he said as he playfully kissed her nose.

"I'll give you a hint. It's bigger than a breadbox and smaller than Hagrid."

"What kind of hint is that" she pouted. "That could be just about anything." She thought for a moment more. "I hope it's not jewelry."

"It's not jewelry" he said with a smile.

"Well, I'll just try and be patient but I'm not promising anything." She then gave a mischievous smile "I have ways of making you talk Mr. Potter."

He twirled her around and dipped her "I'm looking forward to it."

**A/N: Don't forget, feeding this author makes her type faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	10. Happy Birthday Ginny

AN: I know you all hate me right? Well I read DH(twice mind you) and ended up with complete writers block. My beautifully written outline was complete garbage! I had to edit and such so that I could at least sort of be in sync with DH. So yes this now has spoilers in it with my own special twist.

**Happy Birthday Ginny**

Harry awoke slightly before dawn. He tried not to move too much as he reached over for his glasses. Looking up at the ceiling he wished for the many aches and pains in his tired body to disappear. He had been at what they had named "Moody Boot Camp" for a little over a week. Alaster Moody and company were trying to cram 12 months of Auror training into Harry, Ron, and Hermione preparing them for the final battle with Voldemort.

It had all happened very quickly. Harry and Ginny thought they had a little over a week with each other before he was going to head off with Ron and Hermione. One evening Moody, Lupin, and McGonagall showed up at the Burrow around midnight informing everyone that the Order of the Phoenix had decided that it was in their best interest to assist Harry in any way possible. They understood that he had a mission from Dumbledore that he could not reveal, the Order wanted to ensure that he was ready for anything.

They were now sleeping in wizard tents at some remote camp. They were woken before dawn each day to cram in hours of charm work, transfiguration, defensive spells and dueling. Harry's brain was so full he thought his head would explode if he learned one more hex or curse.

The dueling was where the aches and pains came from, hour after hour of exhausting drills and obstacle courses. He knew how bad he hurt, he could only imagine about Ron and Hermione.

As he lay there all Harry could think about was the look on Ginny's tear stained face as he released her and walked away into the darkness toward the apparition site, he had never really seen her cry before. That was over a week ago. Today he was determined to convince Moody to let him go to the Burrow. It was Ginny's sixteenth birthday. He and Moody had already had it out several times about the visit. Moody insisted that it was too much of a risk.

He heard the others stir in their camp beds. Ron groaned loudly "Bloody Hell, somebody please kill me" then sat up and practically crawled out of bed. "I think my bruises have bruises."

Moody strolled in the tent and nudged Harry with his cane. "Wakey, wakey Potter. If you insist on breaking training to go visit your girlfriend were going to double our efforts today. I have a few lovely surprises just for you." Then Harry heard him mumble under his breath as he walked into the kitchen. "I can't believe the Order is letting him go! Girlfriend! Why doesn't he just go and invite the dark lord to tea and biscuits."

As they sat at the table eating their breakfast Harry adjusted the icepack on his shoulder. He really didn't think he could survive much more this. Then he looked over and saw his friends with similar ice packs. They were all in pretty rough shape. He gritted his teeth and dug further into his own perseverance. This was his burden. Ron and Hermione were not tied to it like he was. They were not named in the prophesy. Yet each day the endured the same grueling work out. He could not have asked for two better friends.

Ron looked sheepishly over at Hermione. "I really am sorry. It was an accident, really."

Hermione was still sporting a nasty black eye. Unfortunately Mrs. Weasley was not there to fix it.

"I know Ronald," she said icily. Ron gulped and looked down into his eggs. She used his full name, he really was in trouble. Harry was actually lucky that Ginny wasn't involved in this torture. Even the happiest of couples would fight in these circumstances, and he and Hermione bickered on good days.

That days training was as rigorous as Moody had promised. Harry found himself sporting new bruises on his ribs from an especially nasty hex.

He got ready and met everyone in the living room area of the tent. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for him. They were just as excited to get away from "Sergeant" Moody and to see the family. Lupin would be escorting them and Tonks was going to be meeting him there.

Per Moody's orders the group had to apparate several times to throw off any clues or trackers. They even wore the invisibility cloak just to be sure.

They arrived at the Burrow and quickly made their way into the secure area of the Fidelity charm. Ahead they could see the lights in the kitchen and living room. Though they were not expected, the group knew that everyone would be home celebrating Ginny's birthday. Moody had insisted that their visit remain a complete secret.

Lupin was the first through the door. "Happy Birthday Ginny" he said as he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Remus" said Mr. Weasley "What a pleasant surprise. So glad you could join us for the celebration."

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I of course did not come empty handed." He moved to the side to reveal Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley cried in delight as she rushed forward and embraced her son and his girlfriend.

Ginny looked expectantly at the door.

Harry barely got one foot across the threshold when he was attacked by his very excited girlfriend. She jumped up into his arms hugged him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Surprised, but happy Harry wrapped his arms around her and returned her enthusiastic kiss. His body was screaming in pain from the treacherous work out it had received but he just didn't care. All the pain in the world was worth this very moment.

"Well now that we know that Ginny has gotten what she wanted for her birthday, let the party begin" said Bill as he raised his glass in welcome.

Harry was tempted to carry Ginny out of the kitchen and down to the sofa in the basement. Her incredibly soft lips were driving him wild. He still was amazed that she was his girlfriend again. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her but he was extremely grateful. When he was with her all of his troubles suddenly didn't seem that bad, and for him that was saying a lot.

Mrs. Weasley had seen quite enough. The young couple was still "occupied" on the front step and people were starting to get a bit antsy. "Hem, hem. Uh, Ginny dear, why don't you let Harry come up for some air."

Harry lowered Ginny to the floor. His face was bright red with embarrassment. He had actually forgotten about everyone else in the room.

Ginny on the other hand was far from embarrassed. She just smiled at her mum and hugged Harry tight. "We'll just go have a seat and catch up a bit." She said with a smile.

"Remember your manners young lady" called Mrs. Weasley after her.

As Harry settled himself on the sofa Ginny surprised him by sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered "this is the best present I could have ever hoped for."

He smiled down at her and tightened his embrace. "Well, then I guess you don't want what's in the wrapped package I brought."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "A present, for me?" she started digging in his pockets to search for it. "Where is it?" she asked as she continued to search.

Harry's eyes glazed over a bit. It had been over a week since they had been together and her nimble hands, though innocent, were starting to do amazing things to him. "Uh, Gin. Not that I am not _completely _enjoying your means of search." He smiled down at her and gave her a light kiss. "But you need to be a little more patient. You can have it after cake otherwise your mum will hex me."

Ginny pouted, which Harry found to be incredibly sexy. Plus she was sitting on his lap and had started caressing the hair on the back of his neck, which she knew drove him crazy.

"Uh, Gin" he whispered "you really need to not do that right now."

She giggled "you mean that is not your wand in your pocket?"

"Uh, no. Definitely not" he grimaced as he tried to adjust her in his lap which actually made it worse.

"Will you please try not to wiggle so much" he practically pleaded.

"What you mean like this?" she asked as she snuggled even closer and started to nibble on his neck and ear.

Harry literally started seeing stars and almost blacked out. Seeing that they were in the middle of the living room and surrounded by family and friends, it was neither the time nor the place.

Luckily his saving grace came when Mrs. Weasley called everyone in for dinner. He still had to perform a bit of a concealment charm on his lower extremities. Nothing but an extremely cold shower and a 10 k run was going to help him now.

Later after dinner they were back on the sofa while everyone else was in the kitchen finishing their coffee and cake. Harry handed Ginny a small beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh, it's just lovely" she gushed as she tried to take her time unwrapping it.

Ginny opened the box to reveal a delicate gold necklace with a brilliant green stone pendant. "Harry it's beautiful."

"I thought it looked like a snitch so I knew you would like it" he said as he fastened the clasp around her neck "and I know how much you like green."

Sure enough as Ginny looked closer she saw that the emerald was cut into a perfect sphere with thinly spun gold wrapped around it to resemble enclosed wings. It did look like a snitch. The green was reminiscent of Harry's eyes.

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked as she got up and offered him her hand.

Lupin caught them just as they were about to leave. "Remember Harry, stay within the boundaries."

"Thank you Remus. I think I hear Moody telling me that in my sleep. He shouts it at us so much." And with that they were out the door.

They settled themselves down on a blanket along the shore of the pond.

"Would you like your other present now?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh definitely" purred Ginny as she wrapped herself around him.

"Wow you are a nymph aren't you!" he teased. "Actually Gin I bought you something else."

"What?" she asked in disbelief as she reached up to touch the beautiful necklace he had just given her.

"I just couldn't resist. I saw this and I knew you had to have it." Harry reached into his pocket, pulled out another package. He pointed his wand at it and said "engorgio" to bring it back to its correct size.

She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Beneath the tissue paper she spotted a sleek black handle.

"No, it can't be" she exclaimed as she lifted the Firebolt from its wrappings.

"Harry, it's your broom, won't you need it?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I still have mine" he answered trying to keep a straight face.

"You mean?" she asked.

"Look at the handle" he said quietly.

She looked down, engraved on the handle in a beautiful gold script read _Ginny's Firebolt._

"It's new?" she asked in amazement, she had never owned a new broom.

"I ordered through their catalog. Somehow Hedwig got it to me and it arrived just in time. I gave it a bit of a test run a few days ago. Ron was on mine. I think yours is a bit faster. They must have made some slight improvements since mine was made. It was a prototype after all. Yours has a much sharper turning radius, if that's possible. You can practically turn in a complete circle while still going about 150 kph.

Ginny was still in shock. Harry's was the only other Firebolt she had ever seen. Now they each had one, his and hers. Professional Quidditch players were the only people who rode Firebolts, not sixteen year old witches. Ginny gently placed the broom back into its box so not to damage it. She knew very well that it had all types of protective charms. It could survive a hurricane and still not have a scratch.

She flung herself at Harry prepared to snog him to within and inch of his sanity.

An hour later they were still lying on the blanket by the pond. Harry looked down at the Auburn haired vixen in his arms. "My God, you could kill a weaker man!" he exclaimed.

She smiled wickedly "and yet we still haven't…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Yah, I know, can you imagine what that's going to be like?"

Before he could finish his statement Ginny interrupted him. "I do" she giggled "frequently." She gave him an impish smile "I am now sixteen you know."

His eyes grew wide at her candor.

"Do you think we are ready?" she asked with a nervous smile, suddenly she wasn't feeling so confident.

Harry saw the trepidation in her eyes. "Gin, I've waited seventeen years. I can wait as long as you need. We're waiting for each other remember? We _both _need to be ready."

She smiled and gently kissed him. "You are wonderful to me you know that."

"Well, it's nice that you think so at least" he said,

Suddenly she looked very frustrated.

"What? I know that look."

"It's just so unfair. Why is there so much pressure on a girl to keep her virginity when at the same time they harass a guy who hasn't lost his?"

"Well, personally I think most guys exaggerate a bit because there is no way half the guys at Hogwarts have lost theirs if none of the girls have."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, I know a few girls who were all too happy to loose theirs."

Harry seemed surprised by this. "Well I certainly didn't know any of them."

Ginny lightly smacked him on the arm.

"You know, not that I ever tried or wanted to…" he stumbled.

Ginny kissed him "you are so cute when you are confused."

Suddenly they heard Hermione and Ron calling for them.

"Harry, Ginny!" yelled Ron. "It's time to go. If we don't get back soon Moody's going to come after us. I hope you can hear me because I am _not_ daring to walk any further. I so don't want to get the same surprise that Dad got the other day."

Hermione cut in "Ronald, I told you not to say anything!"

"Oh hell Hermione, Ginny told you, Harry told me. They both know we both know."

"Well you don't have to rub it in" she scolded.

"Hey like I said, walking in on my best mate shagging my little sister is on the top of my "Things I Never Want to See" list. Right up there with seeing my Aunt Muriel starkers" he said as he gave a violent shudder.

"Ew, yuck Ronald!" she yelled as she herself gave a shutter.

"Give us a minute will you. We'll be right out" yelled Harry.

"See what did I tell you" gloated Ron.

The couple walked out a few minutes later. Ron saw Harry check to see if Ginny's shirt was on correctly, then kiss the top of her head.

"Bloody hell Harry, did you have to do that in front of me!" grumbled a disgusted Ron.

"What" said Harry "I just kissed the top of her head."

"No, before that you checked to make sure her shirt was on right."

Ginny giggled "so I guess I shouldn't tell you that my knickers are in his back pocket?"

Harry instinctively reached back and checked.

"Oh hell mate, did you have to check? I thought she was kidding" said Ron as he stomped off toward the house.

Harry just shrugged and smiled. He couldn't believe he had checked either, but the look on Ron's face was priceless.

The goodbye was difficult for both of them. They were not sure when they would see each other again. Moody's training would be done soon and then the trio would be off in search of the Horcruxes.

Harry and Ginny had come to a painful decision. It would be best if they had limited contact from this point forward. They would remain a couple, but at a distance. There was no reason to add fuel to the fire. Death Eaters were on the look out for Harry and they would use any means to bring him in to their master, including using Ginny as bait.

Harry explained to her that Voldemort would actually find pleasure in killing her in front of him. Death was a toy he used to his advantage. He cared for no one. The fact that Harry was in love with her would only heighten Voldemort's sick pleasure.

Later after he had climbed into bed he took out a picture she had given him earlier that night. It was from his birthday celebration. They were sitting on a bench out in the garden beaming at the camera. He watched as she looked down at the rings on their entwined hands then smiled warmly and kissed him on his cheek. His memories of her would have to last him quite a while. He locked them away in a safe place to be sure that even Voldemort could not reach them.

AN: Feeding the Author does make her type faster!


	11. Midnight Wanderings

AN: Here is the next chapter. The next chapter is already written, I am reviewing it now. GEE, IF I HAD A BETA THIS PROCESS WOULD GO SO MUCH QUICKER!!! Sorry I had to yell, but I am getting desperate.

**Midnight Wanderings**

It was Christmastime and Ginny had not seen Harry since her birthday. It had been a hard four months and she was glad to be home. Hogwarts was just not the same and she was desperate for the break. Not only did she miss the presence of her brother, best friend and boyfriend, but the new faculty was little to be desired. It was more like attending a horrible military school with punishments straight out of the dark ages. The Cowers must have taken lessons from Umbrage.

People kept disappearing, either being pulled from school by worried families or forcefully taken out by the ministry/Death Eaters. Ginny wasn't even sure if she was going back after the holidays, if she made it past Easter it would be a miracle.

She wondered where Harry was. Was he safe? Did he miss her? They had only received a few short updates from Lupin and they hadn't revealed much.

As she lay awake thinking she heard a tap at her window. She grabbed her wand and looked over, there was nothing there. She had to admit, she was a bit jumpier than usual. She put her wand on her night table.

Just as she put her head back down on her pillow the tapping started again. She raised her wand again, "whose there" she softly called.

She looked a bit closer. It had to an owl or something. Maybe Harry was sending her a note. Then she saw it, a disembodied hand. She would have been worried if it had not been wearing a very familiar ring. The very same one she wore.

She rushed over to the window and drew up the sash. "Harry?" she called.

"Open the window wider so I can climb in" he said in a low voice.

She opened the window and moved out of the way. She tried to help him climb in but it was a bit tricky because she still couldn't see him. She almost tripped on his broom.

Harry shut the window then removed his invisibility cloak. "Inpenetra Mufiato" he murmured as he pointed his wand at the door then gave a loud sigh.

"I really wasn't sure this was going to work, I thought for certain you would hex first then ask questions later. But I had no choice, I had to wear the cloak, I couldn't risk being caught."

"Don't worry about it. All of my boyfriends fly up to my window in their invisibility cloaks in the middle of the night." she said with a sly smile. "Seriously though, if I hadn't seen your ring you would have met the wrong end of my wand."

"Come here" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I've missed you" she said when they parted. "Missed you too" he replied. They were still holding on to each other, not wanting the moment to end. Finally they sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Blimey Harry your hands are like ice" she said as she started to rub them. "Are you cold?" she asked.

"A bit" he replied trying not to let on that he was freezing. The Burrow had a lot more snow than the city and it was much colder here. The short flight from outside the Fidelity charm to her window was frigid. He was glad he had decidedto use his broom the walk would have been torture.

"Here" she said as she grabbed an extra quilt off her hope chest. "Slip your shoes off and climb in."

Harry gratefully climbed under the covers and pulled Ginny close snuggling her into his embrace, he could use all the body heat he could get. Well, it had other benefits as well.

He had actually been outside her window for a few minutes before he started tapping. He had enjoyed just watching her. She looked breathtaking in the moonlight. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed looking at her. She really was the center of his universe. He couldn't wait for this war to be over. He wanted a life with her so desperately it hurt.

Suddenly he smiled "I love your flannel pajamas" he teased. "Are those reindeer?"

"Yup, and my knickers have Rudolph on them" she giggled.

"I love Rudolph" he said with a grin as he slowly crept his hands up her side and nibbled on her neck.

"Too bad you'll never see them" she said and swatted at his hands away "his nose lights up and everything."

Harry put on a pretend pout. "But I'll show you mine, you'll love them they have snitches on them. They zoom around and everything."

"Ha ha, very funny Potter, hands above the covers please. Even I'm not that stupid. God knows what charms my brothers have put on my room. I'm bloody well surprised your head hasn't turned purple or your mouth hasn't sealed shut. Those are just two of their favorites."

"Yikes" said Harry as he mocked pulling his hands off her. "Ron had a "serious" talk with me last summer and told me about them. He said under no circumstances would he or your brothers lift any of them. I tried every bribe I could think of, I even offered him my Firebolt."

Ginny smiled "Harry I am flattered."

He smirked "I wish he had taken it, I'd love an excuse to buy a new one. Yours is bloody brilliant."

She lightly punched him in the arm. "Gee, thanks Harry. Here I thought you were being all noble and everything. You just want an excuse to go out and buy the latest model."

"Hey, I still offered" he said trying to get back in her good graces. He didn't want this night to be completely lost.

"No good Potter, the moments lost" she said as she leaned over and gave him a light kiss. "Don't worry, maybe if you are really good I will let you fly _my_ Firebolt one day. As a matter of fact I have been out on it quite a bit lately. Your right, it is amazing. I had to hold it back a few times because the speed can be a bit intense. You don't even realize you are going that fast till you fly by something. I practically knocked Fred off of his broom the other day. It also has some type of correcting charm on it because I can practically let go of the handle to catch the snitch and stays on course."

Harry looked at her longingly. He desperately missed playing Quidditch, he wasn't' sure he would ever get to play again.

Ginny looked strangely at him. "Are you looking that way over me or the broom?"

He snapped out of his revelry and smiled at her. "I just miss it that's all. And you" he added. "Nothing beats the feeling of catching that snitch."

Ginny smiled at him. "I really would hate to think that I have to compete with a broom for your affections you know."

Harry laughed, he really was being foolish. Here he was snuggled under the covers with Ginny and he was thinking about Quidditch. He must be insane. He pulled her closer and tenderly kissed her.

"I hope that convinces you that you will never have to compete for my attention."

"Thank you" she said with a wide smile. "Speaking of Quidditch, I've been doing some serious thinking while you've been gone. Do you think I'm good enough to play professionally? The women's leagues are really fantastic you know."

Harry looked closely at Ginny. He could see the excitement dancing in her eyes. He felt a bit guilty. She had probably been dying to tell him this and he had left her with no way to contact him. He hated not being a part of her life everyday.

"Of course you are, and that was with an old Clean Sweep. I can just imagine how great you are on your Firebolt. But I thought you wanted to teach?" he asked.

"I did, but ever since I started flying with my new broom my game has just skyrocketed. I have never enjoyed flying so much."

Harry smiled. The fact that he was responsible for this improved his spirits greatly. It was nice to be able to make someone happy for a change.

Ginny got serious for a minute. "By the way, I know you are probably hoping I don't' bring this up, but I am. Don't worry I am not going to ask what you've been up to because I know you can't tell me. All I want to know is if you are safe" she insisted.

"Well I'm as safe as I could be." Ginny tried to interrupt. "Don't worry. We're all right. Though I know Ron and Hermione would kill me if they knew I snuck over to see you."

"What prats! They're fine. They get to see each other every day. We haven't seen each other in four months. Let's see how well they'd do if it were them in our place."

"I know. That's why I snuck out. I didn't even want to hint about this to them. They would both watch me like hawks."

They stayed up till about four am talking. Harry snuck out the same way he snuck in.

As he got back into his bed at Grimuald place he began to plan for the next time he could sneak out for a visit.

O O O

Unfortunately the next time didn't come. His stay at Grimuald place was soon over and Harry and his two best friends found themselves on the run. He desperately wanted to get a message back to Ginny but he knew it was too much of a risk.

He could feel it, the end of the war was near. One night while Harry was watching Ginny's dot on the Marauder's Map he wondered if he would ever see her again. If he survived he would be able to tell her of his fantastic adventures with Ron and Hermione.

Harry was also not naïve. He knew he might not survive. During that midnight visit over the holidays he had asked Ginny not to mourn him. Just know that he had loved her with all his heart for every moment he had been given.

He wanted her to be happy to live the life that they should have had together and enjoy every moment of it. He had given her a key to his Gringotts vault for a reason. It was a part of this plan. He wanted to make sure that she would never have to worry again.

He knew his life was now in the hands of the fates. He would face Voldemort and do what was expected of him. Would he survive?

He thought back to one of the happiest nights he could remember. That summer carnival seemed like years ago, like a different lifetime. On that wonderful night he had been given a glimmer of hope. Should he look hopefully upon the ramblings of an ancient Solstice Day fortune teller? He had no clue. But a part of him was holding on to that dream with every ounce of strength he had left.

O O O

The night before the battle of Hogwarts he dreamt of that old woman who had given him a peek at his future. She led him to a beautiful house up on a hill. There he saw Ginny playing with three small children, two boys and a girl. The youngest boy had Lilly Potters bright green eyes.

AN: I am pretty happy with this chapter. I could have made it a bit steamy, but again those thirteen year olds! You'll just have to use your own imagination.


	12. What Next?

**AN:** Ok, grab a beverage and some popcorn and get comfortable because here is another long chapter. It was kind of hard to write because I wanted to get the transition to flow correctly into the next chapters. But overall I am pretty happy.

Some of you have been curious as to what a Beta is. Well, as far as I am concerned it is a person who has a good eye for spotting mistakes or inconsistencies in a story. Someone who has a pretty good knowledge of all things Potter and will help me add those little details that I may have overlooked. Oh, and of course you have to like my story and think I am a brilliant writer. Just kidding! You have to at least like my story. I will even let you get the sneak peak at my outline!

**What Next?**

It had been over a month since he had defeated Tom Riddle and Harry was still not quite sure what to do with himself. He had spent the last seven years of his life preparing for the final battle. He was not accustomed to being idle.

He was trying to deal with the realization that he no longer had the prophecy hanging over his head. Mind you, he was not upset by this fact. Not in the least. Tom Riddle was dead and he wasn't coming back. If there were any other prats out there wanting to rule the world, someone else would have to deal with them. Harry had filled his evil wizard quota, he was done.

From this point forward the only person he wanted invading his dreams was Ginny and the only people he wanted to worry about coming after him were her brothers. And if they had any inclination of just how vivid Harry's imagination was, well he would have to go into permanent hiding.

Harry was certainly enjoying living at the Burrow. Of course the biggest benefit was being with Ginny everyday. They practically spent every waking moment together. He had also never eaten so well outside of Hogwarts. He could go on for days about Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She was constantly muttering about how thin he was and how being on the run for a year had affected his health, she was determined to fatten him up.

He had to admit he had lost a bit of weight living out in the forests and only catching a decent meal about once a week. But now, living with a woman who was constantly shoveling food onto his plate, he had to keep up the jogging just to ensure that his pants would still fit. How everyone in this house didn't look like Aunt Marge was beyond him.

Mrs. Weasley was also now back in her true mothering role, she was in her element. Now intent on teaching Ginny how to cook and master all of the essential domestic spells she would get all flustered each time she reminded her that she and Harry would have a home of their own some day and living on take out food was unacceptable.

Of course Harry was obligated to eat nearly everything Ginny made. He had learned very early on that he better say that it was delicious even if it wasn't. He had to dodge her wand after a well meaning "well, it doesn't quite taste like your mum's." Ginny was not one to take criticism very well. She was just so damn good at everything and cooking was just something that she was having a hard time getting the hang of. Harry had done so much cooking for the Dursley's that he was quite good and could prepare almost everything but there was no way on earth that he was going to let Ginny know this.

The only problem was that Harry was feeling a bit claustrophobic from being cooped up for so long. He rarely left the safety of the Burrow's charms, and then only if he absolutely had to. It had taken wizard reporters about two minutes to figure out where he was hiding out and virtually every one of them was camped outside waiting for him to surface.

Before the battle Harry had worried about Ginny being taken by Voldemort or Death Eaters, fearful that they would harm her and use her as bate to get to him. He had done everything he could think of to protect her.

Now together they had a new enemy, the wizard press. They were ruthless and resorted to all types of deception to get their story. Harry couldn't tell you which was worse, being hunted by Death Eaters or chased by a desperate reporter. They were so similar; both had no scruples and were relentless.

Harry had agreed to give a few select interviews. Of course The Quibbler was given the exclusive story, though he was sure to make Mr. Lovegood agree to print only what he had told him. He was not allowed to elaborate in any way shape or form. Luckily his story was crazy enough that Mr. Lovegood was more than happy with the details Harry had given him.

Then much to Harry's dismay the Daily Prophet was next. He hated to admit it but it was the paper with the widest circulation and if he wanted the truth to be told he had to break down and deal with them. His only condition was that they were not allowed to print anything Rita Skeeter wrote about him his family or friends. If she were printed he would pull out of all future interviews. As it was Harry was very short with their reporters and gave them only select details of the battle.

Then as a favor to Ginny the next to be granted an interview was Witch Weekly, her favorite magazine. The article of course was written to please its teenage population of avid readers. Very unlike the battle focused piece featured in the Prophet their article was lighthearted and focused more on the human aspect of the war. They featured a very flattering picture of Harry and Ginny on the cover with the headline "Harry and Ginny: A Modern Fairy Tale Love Story."

During each of his interviews Harry had been sure let everyone know that he would not have been able to defeat Voldemort if it were not for his family and friends. His was not a solo operation. He had a lot of help and was grateful for all of it.

Harry also made sure that articles had been written about those who had fallen during the battle. Some of his closest friends were amongst them and it was their sacrifice that should be remembered. A monument was being erected on Hogwarts grounds in memory of the fallen heroes.

Not all of Harry's press was favorable. One of the most ridiculous articles was written by, as expected, Rita Skeeter.

O O O

It was breakfast time and Ginny was at the stove cooking while Harry and Ron anxiously watched.

"I'm telling you mate" whispered Ron "you'd better eat what ever it is she is cooking or she's likely to turn her wand on you again. That first time was a warning shot. I've never seen her miss before."

"Ron, you know I love your sister and all right? But how she comes up with some of these concoctions is beyond me. Who would put kippers in pancakes anyway?" Harry looked tentatively over at Ginny who was jabbing a fry pan with her wand and mumbling curses under her breath. "Did you see what she is making yet? I'm afraid to look."

"I think your safe mate" said Ron "Mum has been keeping an eye on her this time. I think she is just making eggs and toast." Harry just sighed immensely relieved that he would at least get a decent breakfast without having to sneak it while Ginny wasn't looking.

This quickly disappeared as soon as Ginny came over from the stove and placed a plate in front of him. There was something orange sticking out of the eggs. He gulped. _I love her, I really love her. She's going to get better eventually. If not there was always Kreacher._ He said to himself as he smiled up at her.

Ginny looked so hopeful. "I know how much you like carrots so I thought I would put them in your eggs."

Harry smiled widely trying desperately to look pleased at what she had created. "Lovely Gin, just lovely, I can't wait to try it" he said as he picked up his fork and prepared to take a bite.

Just as he was about to scoop up the egg concoction Pig flew in with the morning mail. Ginny took one look at it and started ranting.

_Saved by the bell!_ Thought Harry as he dropped his fork and rushed over to her. "What is it?" he asked both relieved and concerned.

Ginny's face was bright red and her eyes looked fierce. He looked down at the magazine she was holding.

It was _The Inner Eye_ someone must have sent it to them because they certainly did not subscribe to it. On the front cover was, as expected a picture of Harry. The photo must have been doctored because sitting next to him and looking quite cozy was none other than Romilda Vane. Next to that was a very unflattering photo of Ginny. The caption read: _Is Romilda Vane Harry Potter's true girlfriend? Did Ginny Weasley use love potions and charms to steal him away from her?_

Unable to be published in the Daily Prophet Rita's current outlet was _The Inner Eye_ a tabloid known for its outrageous propaganda. The article was horrendous. Romilda claimed that Ginny had stolen Harry from her by "charming" him and using Weasley Wizard Wheezes brand love potions. She was quoted saying "_I was told by a very reliable source that Harry was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. We had after all been quite friendly with each other for some time. Then out of the blue after a Quidditch match he ran into the common room and snogged Ginny right in front of the entire Gryffindor House. The only possible explanation could be that he was under a strong spell or potion. It had been obvious to all of my friends that he fancied me, so why would he go and snog her? I have it under good authority that her charms will wear off soon. Then I am sure Harry will come to his senses and we can continue from where we left off._"

Even though Harry got a good chuckle out of it, they practically had to restrain Ginny until she calmed down. The last thing they needed was for her to hex Romilda Vane. The press would have a field day.

"It's ok Gin, really" said Harry reassuringly as he pushed is breakfast plate away and pulled her down into his lap. "We can't let it get to us. We expected this remember?"

Ginny nodded her head as she tried to calm herself down. She was furious, though sitting on Harry lap as he lightly rubbed circles on her back was making her feel much better. "Why do they have to pick on us? Aren't there any Death Eaters out there who deserve the media driving them crazy?"

"Yah, I am pretty sure there are. But unfortunately we seem to be what they want to write about. And as long as there are people like Romilda and Rita we are going to have to put up with it. We have tried to stop Rita before, it works for a little while, but she always seems to find her way around it."

Ginny looked lost in thought for a moment.

"What?" asked Harry "I know that look."

"Well, now that this has been brought up, not by me mind you but, by the tabloid." Ginny actually looked nervous for a second then continued. "Did you ever like Romilda?"

Harry was taken aback for a moment. _Romilda Vane?_ "What?" He asked trying not to sound too shocked.

Ginny looked him in the eye and asked again. "Did you like Romilda Vane?"

"Gin, are you serious?" he teased. "You look so cute when you're jealous" he said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Don't tease me Potter it's not nice and I really do want to know. Did you like Romilda Vane?"

Harry tried to look serious "No, Ginny I did not and never will like Romilda Vane." He then went into dramatics just to tease her some more. "You my fair Ginevra have stolen this hero's heart. I am smitten. I see no one but you. If I had Griffendor's sword I would swear my allegiance to you with it."

Ginny got the point and started laughing about it. "Ok, ok, I was a bit jealous. But with all these girls vying for your attention now I guess I am feeling a bit over protective."

Harry could not believe it. He had never seen Ginny so unsure of herself, she was always so confident. "Ginny, I thought when I gave you that ring and the whole _soul mates_ thing happened I had convinced you that I was in this for the long haul. Face it Weasley you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. Don't even try to get rid of me now. I defeated a dark wizard you know. I can be pretty resourceful" he then added "and convincing." He took her face in his hands and kissed her so fiercely that Ginny felt like her insides had turned to jelly.

Unfortunately, the Romilda Vane story was not the last of frustrating articles to be published about Harry. A few days later they received a copy of _Teen Witch: A Special Harry Potter Issue. _

Its various articles barely mentioned the war but focused strictly on Harry. They revealed all kinds of personal information like his height, weight, his favorite flavor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and so on. They even guessed that he wore boxers and not briefs. They had obviously gone out of their way to get any story they could on him and had no trouble taking creative license for many of the missing details in the information they had gathered.

As Harry looked through the pages he was mortified at some of the photos they had gotten. Of course they printed some of the same ones others have used like the ones from Quidditch matches, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and from his hearing two years ago. But they had also gotten very creative. They had somehow managed to get photos of him jogging. The ones Harry especially despised showed him using his sweaty t-shirt to mop his face.

Next to many of the pictures they quoted young witches and their thoughts: "_I think his scar is the sexiest part of him, and those emerald eyes!", "Who could resist a guy who is both sensitive and brave_",_ "I have always thought Harry was the best looking in our year. I went to Quidditch matches just to watch him."_ They continued on for pages with more photos and equally embarrassing comments from young witches.

Harry was dead wrong if he thought those would be the worst of it. On one of the next pages was a very large, very recent photo of he and Ginny snogging out in the Burrow's garden. Harry was mortified, especially because of where his hands had been heading. Luckily the photo stopped and repeated itself right before he had reached Ginny's backside. The large caption read: _Is Harry the Hottie a Fantastic Snog: Just ask Ginny Weasley!_

He had hidden the magazine hoping no one else would see it. Of course Mrs. Weasley had somehow received a copy. Harry had eased dropped on her while she was looking at it. She must have reached the compromising photo of he and Ginny because he suddenly heard her proclaim "Oh my"

Harry had trouble looking people in the eye after _Teen Witch_ hit the news stands. Of course his friends had a field day with him. To the public he was "The Man Who Conquered" or "Harry the Hottie" but to his friends he was still just Harry. They all agreed that he needed to have the mickey taken out of him on a regular basis just to make sure he didn't get too much of a big head.

Ginny was no help. She was not only keeping a scrapbook of everything she could get her hands on but insisted on posting all of the photos around her bedroom. He knew she was doing it just to tease him but it was quite disturbing kissing her goodnight and seeing himself smiling down from her walls.

O O O

The very next morning Harry was sitting at the breakfast table with the Weasley's. He was enjoying his tea and toast when Pig flew through the window with the morning mail and dropped a magazine right on his plate.

Ever since the Teen Witch article had come out Harry had been receiving all sorts of boxers in the mail; each accompanied by a photo and letter from the sender. Most of the girls were cute but some of them were quite frightening, one was even from a wizened witch whose photo was quite disturbing. His friends had enough ammunition to harass him for the rest of his life.

"Yes!" cheered Harry as he threw the new magazine at Ron.

"What!" yelled Ron as it bounced off his head.

"Take a look at the cover mate. It seems that I am not the only one who has a disgruntled admirer."

It was a copy of _Teen Witch_. The cover featured two photo's one of a smugly smiling Ron and another of a depressed looking Lavender. The cover read: _My Broken Heart: an exclusive interview with Ron Weasley's ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown._

"Bloody Hell, I hope Hermione doesn't read this" he moaned as he read the cover and looked at the mournful picture of Lavender "I don't even want to read it."

Ginny reached over and grabbed it from him, "I do!"

After a few minutes of sniggering she finally spoke up "oh, I don't think you are going to be happy big brother. She has you pegged as a love em and leave em type of guy. You really broke her heart, didn't you?"

Ron sank lower in his chair as Harry continued to laugh. "I hate to say it mate, but I am so glad they are finally starting to focus on someone else besides me. I don't think I can take any more articles guessing what my favorite flavor of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean is or if I wear boxers or briefs."

Ginny was about to comment when she was interrupted by her mother. "Young lady, I hope you think twice before you decide to answer that question."

Ginny quickly closed her mouth then smartly added "I was just going to say that I'm glad that Harry and I are not included in the article."

"I hope so young lady" continued Mrs. Weasley "I would have never imagined such things about your father while we were still in school."

Mr. Weasley poked his head out from behind his morning paper. He looked as if he wanted to say something. But before he could utter a word Mrs. Weasley's wand had swirled and a sausage biscuit had flown through the air and stuffed itself into his mouth.

"Thank you dear" he said around his now full mouth.

"Your quite welcome love" she said with a sly smile.

O O O

After breakfast Harry and Ginny made their way down to the field where they could play a bit of Quidditch. They didn't really care if the press saw them doing this, but they had learned their lesson. They now kept their serious snogging sessions indoors.

Harry was holding both of their brooms over his shoulder as they walked hand in hand down the well worn path.

"Harry?" asked Ginny breaking their silence.

"Yes, love" said Harry a bit distracted. He wasn't really paying attention to anything, just relaxing and enjoying holding Ginny's hand as they walked.

"Have you thought about what you want to do in September?" she asked trying very hard not to sound nervous. "You know when it is time for me to go back to school."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. He could tell that she was nervous, even though she was trying hard not to act that way. "Not especially, I've been trying hard not to" he said trying lighten her mood. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She looked earnestly into his deep green eyes and nodded. How she would miss him if he decided not to go back with her.

"Well, if I have learned anything it is that there is no time like the present." Instead of continuing on the path to the field Harry walked over to a large Oak tree and put the brooms down. Still holding Ginny's hand he motioned for them to sit against the trunk of the tree.

"I guess you're wondering if I am going to go back or not?" he asked. Unbelievably Harry had not put much thought to it. He hadn't wanted to think about missing Ginny.

She nodded her head. She desperately hoped that he would want to return with her so that they could complete their seventh year together.

He wondered aloud "I am sure McGonagall will be sending out letters soon. Especially to those of us who were unable to complete our schooling last year. I wonder what our options are going to be, I mean there are quite a few of us aren't there. Most of the students at Hogwarts have some Muggle in them."

Ginny had spent quite a bit of time thinking about this. "Do you think that maybe they will give you the option of returning to school or if you wanted to you could study at home and take the N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the year" she speculated.

He smiled down at her "It seems too good to be true. I hope they let me start my seventh year along with you. I can't imagine being able to go to class, play Quidditch, do homework and be able to goof off with my friends. I have never had a normal year at Hogwarts. Do you even think it's possible?"

Ginny smiled, she was immensely relieved. She launched herself at Harry and snogged him senseless.

Not to question a great snog Harry whole heartedly reciprocated. Briefly thinking before he lost all coherent thought _"I hope there are no reporters around and that the new security enhancements work."_

When she finally let him go Ginny was glowing. "Oh, Harry I am so happy that you want to go back to Hogwarts with me. I had these dreadful thoughts of having to go by myself and being completely miserable."

"Gin most of the time all I think about is what our life is going to be like when we can finally get out on our own. But there is still a big part of me that really wants to go back to Hogwarts. I want to see the school once it has finished rebuilding itself. Hogwarts was my first real home, I don't' think I am ready to say goodbye just yet."

"I know what you mean" she sighed leaning back against him. "I want to create some new memories of the place. The last time we were there was so traumatic." Ginny drifted off into thought. Harry knew she was thinking about Fred. It was hard not to.

Harry turned Ginny to face him so that she was lying on his chest. "I also do not like the idea of being separated from you for months at a time. We've been through so much, its time for us to have a bit of fun. We need some normalcy in our lives. You know, go on Hogsmeade weekends together and such. Not to mention the huge benefit that reporters can't get through Hogwarts security. Maybe if we were out of the spotlight for a few months they would find something else to occupy their time."

**AN:** Thank you all for your fabulous reviews and for adding me to your favorites! I love opening my email and seeing that you have yet again thought of little ol me and decided to drop me a little line of encouragement. They do work!

The next chapter has been outlined, I just need to fill in the blanks and read it about a million times to make sure I don't completely embarrass myself by leaving in any mistakes.

Thank you for reading,

Lea Marie


	13. Back to Hogwarts

_AN: Hello everyone. Well I tried and I tried and I could just not fit all of their time at Hogwarts into one chapter. I just kept on getting ideas and had to put them in. So it may be one or two more at the most. _

_Thanks to peridot-horntail for helping me beta this chapter._

**Back to Hogwarts**

The very next morning the Hogwarts letters arrived. Much to everyone's delight any student who was not able to complete their schooling last year was invited to schedule a meeting with the Headmistress to discuss their options for the coming school year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had missed their entire seventh year so it was not necessary for them to meet with McGonagall. They were eligible to start their seventh and final hear on September first.

To top off their euphoria Harry was named Quidditch captain, Hermione was named Head Girl, and Ron and Ginny were named Prefects. Everyone was thrilled when they read that Neville Longbottom had been named Head Boy, they agreed that no one deserved it more.

Harry's letter contained a special note:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well rested and in good health.. We are looking forward to the re-opening of Hogwarts and excited to meet the new students as well as greet the many who have chosen to return. We are certain that this is going to be a fantastic year._

_Please be aware that you were not overlooked when the board made the decision for Head boy. We did however take into consideration your hectic "schedule" this past year. We took the liberty in assuming that if given the choice of Head Boy or Quidditch Captain you would choose the latter. _

_There was another matter that the board took under consideration. We would like you to serve as Captain of Dumbledore's Army: A Defensive Magic Club. The incredible results of the organizations' efforts were hard to ignore. We would very much like to see its official continuation within Hogwarts. _

_We will meet during the first month of school to solidify the details of your club's official meeting times and dates. You have been given permission to use the Room of Requirement as your meeting location._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_p.s.: __Though as Headmistress I do not hold any favorites, I hope that as Captain you will ensure that the Quidditch Cup will once again belong to Gryffindor House. That of course will remain between you and me._

After reading this letter Harry decided to save it and show it to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in private. He was pleased that he was considered for Head Boy, but relieved that he was not given its responsibilities. He would have indeed chosen Quidditch and the DA over Head Boy. He was glad the board made that decision for him. He was especially glad that it had been given to Neville.

Mrs. Weasley was absolutely giddy, she insisted on preparing a celebratory dinner that evening in honor of their wonderful achievements. All of her children, except Fred and George of course, had been named Prefects. Though it still hurt greatly to think about Fred she gave a light chuckle. Fred and George may not have been Prefects but they had certainly left their mark upon the school.

McGonagall had written and told her that the Hogwarts faculty had decided to keep what was left of the Weasley Twins Swamp. It was such a great piece of magic that it was a shame to get rid of it. A plaque had been placed in memoriam of Fred right above where the swamp still floated in the corridor.

O O O

September first had arrived quickly and everyone was now waiting on platform nine and three-quarters. Trunks were precariously balanced on trolleys and owls hooted in there cages, desperate to be let free when they reached Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny stood hand in hand waiting for the blazing red steam engine to arrive. Unlike previous years they had arrived quite early for the train. It seems that many people had the same idea, excited to begin a fresh new school year at the re-built Hogwarts and attend classes with proper teachers.

People stared at Harry and Ginny as they passed, several of them even stopping to thank him for his triumph over Voldemort. Harry, using his almost rehearsed reply, thanked them for their gratitude and reminded them that he would never have been able to do it if it had not been for his friends and family. He would always introduce Ginny, who smiled politely and thanked them for supporting Harry.

Harry always felt the need to apologize to Ginny after the people had stopped them in the street, he hated that they not only invaded his privacy but felt the need to invade hers. She would always laugh and say it was the price of being in love with a celebrity.

After they boarded Harry caught up with Luna and they found a compartment where they could wait for everyone else to join them after their meetings and rounds.

Once everyone was settled in the compartment they were able to get caught up with each other. Luna had spent the entire holiday with her father in pursuit of new magical creatures. Neville had a great holiday with his grandmother. They spent some time at St. Mungo's with his parents who surprisingly seemed to be improving. The new healer on staff who specialized in magical damage to the brain was supervising a new treatment for the Longbottom's. Neville was absolutely thrilled with the prospect that his parents may some day be well enough to come home.

It seemed as if every student aboard had his nose pressed to the window as Hogwarts finally came into view. As they changed into their robes and started gathering their belongings Ginny turned to see Harry still seated gazing at the castle.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

Harry looked away from the window and smiled at Ginny. "I can't believe we are really going back. I thought I would never get to see the place again, and yet here we are."

"Hey, this is going to be the best year yet" she said as she snuggled back into his embrace. "Just you wait and see. We can live happily in our own little Hogwarts bubble for the next ten months. Then my love we get to go out into the real world and cause some serious trouble."

"Promise" asked Harry. Hoping this indeed wasn't too good to be true.

"Promise" said Ginny as she leaned in and sealed it with a kiss.

O O O

The few weeks passed in a blur. Classes resumed as if nothing had happened and teachers had no qualms about giving boat loads of homework. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville spent most of their nights in the common room doing schoolwork and catching up with old friends.

It was mainly the first years who stopped and gawked at Harry. Luckily for him most of the other students just said hello or patted him on the back. No one really treated him like a celebrity for which he was very grateful.

The one thing that he did take note of was the new attention he was receiving from the female population of Hogwarts. Suddenly girls who had paid him no mind were going out of their way to say hello to him or laughing especially loud at his jokes.

It was Saturday afternoon and Harry and Ginny were sitting next to Black Lake watching the giant squid and enjoying each others company. Though they attended most of the same classes and spent much of their free time with each other, they had not really been able to spend any "quality" time since September first.

While they waited for their friends to join them they happily spent the time "catching up" and finding wonderful ways to occupy their time. Ron was with Hermione who had promised that her trip to the library would be very brief, which in reality meant at least one hour. Neville had to stop in at the greenhouses to check in on a new plant he was cultivating and Luna was just plain late, she had her own special schedule that her friends had gotten used to and come to expect. So in reality Harry and Ginny had a few good hours of private time while they waited.

Once they had sufficiently caught up with each other Harry stashed the invisibility cloak and then leaned against the tree so that Ginny could snuggle against him.

Suddenly Ginny heard and felt Harry's empty stomach rumble beneath her. She turned and laughed "Was that your stomach?" she asked as she scooted down to put her ear to his abdomen.

Harry smiled a bit embarrassed. "I really didn't get a chance to eat lunch."

"Your adoring fan club kept you pretty busy eh?" teased Ginny. "What are they called again? The Potterettes?"

"You know I don't like it, I just feel obligated to at least talk to them. Maybe if they get that I am as normal as they are they would leave me alone."

With this Ginny stared up at him.

"Well, somewhat normal."

Ginny patted his stomach "Oh my poor Harrykins" she teased. "You must be famished after giving all those lovely girls autographs and posing for pictures."

Harry tried to protest but she just ignored him. "Oh Kreacher dear" she gently called. It had come as quite a shock to her that as soon as she and Harry had become bonded with the Harmony rings Kreacher saw it as his duty to answer to her as well as Harry.

With a loud pop he appeared next to them. Kreacher was quite the different house elf now a days' wearing a starched clean apron adorned with an embroidered "P" and happily answering any call.

He was practically bouncing on his little toes. "Yes Mistress Ginny?" he asked. "What can I do for my fair mistress this day?"

"Hello Kreacher how are you doing?" she asked.

"Very well mistress. I've been very busy with Grimmauld Place. It almost looks as it did many years ago. Though Kreacher does like the changes his master has made, so bright and airy now. How may I serve you Mistress Ginny?"

"What would we do without you Kreacher?" said Ginny as she smiled down at him. "If you wouldn't mind, do you think you could bring Harry some lunch? He seems to be quite hungry."

"Why yes Mistress Ginny" he said with a huge grin, delighted that he would be able to serve his master. Now that he was back in school Harry hardly had a need for his faithful little house elf. "Would Master Harry like his favorites? Kreacher knows how much master loves his pasties and treacle tarts."

"Kreacher you are a life saver" said Harry as he lightly patted his little elf's head. "Do you think you could bring enough for my friends? They should be joining us soon."

"My pleasure Master Harry and Mistress Ginny" and with another loud pop he was gone.

A little while later as they sat munching on the abundance of treats that Kreacher had brought Ginny remembered that she had wanted to tell Harry something. "Speaking of your admirers, I literally bumped into Romilda Vane yesterday."

Surprised Harry gulped down a particularly large bite of pastie. "What?" he exclaimed. "I bet she wasn't too pleased to see you. She has been an absolute thorn. Any time you are not around she is practically impossible to shake off."

"So, that's why you like me around so much" she teased.

With a completely straight face he said "well that and you are an incredible snog."

Ginny launched herself at him and started tickling his ribs.

Harry was laughing uncontrollably, she knew exactly where get him. "Alright, alright I give, I give! You are the most beautiful witch I have ever known and I am lucky to have you as my girlfriend!"

Ginny stopped tickling him sat upright and straightened her blouse. "That's right Potter, don't you ever forget it."

Harry sat up on his elbows. "Yes Ma'am." He then continued "so did my rightful girlfriend have anything to say?"

Ginny glared at him. "Yes she did. Though I think it was just because there were other people around, she knows I would have hexed her senseless if we had been alone."

Harry chuckled "So what did she have to say, don't leave me in suspense Weasley. "

"Can you believe that she actually had the nerve to tell me that I should enjoy my time with you while it lasted? She was adamant that she was going to be your girlfriend soon. She said that she was very close to figuring out those charms I had cast. Part of me would really like to humiliate her. I mean after that ghastly picture of me she had published and those horrible things she's said. She's virtually come out and told everyone that I practice black arts in Myrtle's bathroom."

Harry tried to hold back a laugh then added "hey let's not forget that she's telling everyone that I fancied her and that she and I were getting friendly before you snogged me in the common room. I would love to find out who her reliable source was. They must have been Confunded because the only person I have fancied since the summer before my sixth year is you. I practically hexed Dean that time Ron and I found you two snogging behind the tapestry."

Harry thought back to the summer after his sixth year when Ginny invaded his nightly dreams and that amazing bikini she wore at the Burrow's pond. He was still convinced that he was the one who broke it. He would definitely have to find a catalog where he could order Ginny another one of those bathing costumes. Even though the September temperatures had been quite cool he'd find someplace for her to wear it.

Just then Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna arrived jarring Harry from his vivid memories of Ginny in a bikini.

"He's right you know. Harry had fancied you for quite some time before he kissed you after the Quidditch match" said Luna in her typical dreamy fashion. "It was so romantic. He would stare at you all the time. He still does sometimes when he thinks no one is watching. I wish someone would stare at me that way."

Ron looked incredibly agitated for a moment then dove into the platters Kreacher had provided.

"I juss luv keeche" he mumbled over a mouth full of food, desperately trying to change the subject. He didn't like talking about how Harry fancied Ginny. He hated thinking about what might be going on between them. When he did he had to fight an incredible urge to hex him. Best mate or not, Ginny was still his baby sister.

"Sure now you appreciate him" said Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand and held it tight. She knew that overly protective brother look, it was the same one he always had when he was about to hex one of Ginny's past boyfriends.

Ron gulped "well of course now that he's much more reasonable and not calling you filthy names."

"Oh Ron how sweet" gushed Hermione.

"Well that and Harry can get him to make us loads of food any time we want. The other night he brought us a bloody four course meal, right to our beds." Ron sighed as if he was reliving a particularly fantastic memory "I was in bloody heaven"

They all laughed, it was just like Ron to think solely with his stomach.

O O O

Later that night as Ginny and Hermione were getting ready for bed, they started talking about Luna "there has to be someone out there for her?" asked Ginny. "It is such a shame that you and I both have someone and she doesn't."

"What about Neville?" asked Hermione, she had always thought they would make a good couple.

"Are you blind?" laughed Ginny. "Neville is absolutely head over heals in love with Diana Ott, that seventh year Hufflepuff. I have been trying to get him to ask her out since last year."

"Wow" said Hermione a bit surprised. "I can't believe I've never noticed."

"Well if you would extract your lips from my brother for more that a minute in between classes you could see how he stares at her all the time."

Ginny ducked as Hermione tossed a pillow at her then continued "actually I was thinking that we could play match maker a bit. The Christmas Ball is coming up in a few months. Maybe we should make it our goal to help two of our closest friends find dates?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Hermione with a wide smile. She loved that her biggest challenge so far this year was finding dates for two of her friends. This is the way school should be.

Hermione turned back to Ginny "You know I am a bit shocked that we never see you and Harry snogging around every corner. You two were practically joined at the lips back at the Burrow."

Ginny smirked "we just sort of decided that we would keep it low key this year. Trust me Harry's invisibility cloak has been put to good use."

"Ginny!" giggled Hermione "you'd better not let your brother find out. He's likely to kill Harry. He's still tempted to hex him every now and then."

"Well thank you for keeping him otherwise occupied" said Ginny.

"My pleasure" replied Hermione with an overly huge grin. "Still, don't you think if you and Harry were a bit more public Romilda would get the hint?"

"I think that even if Harry and I snogged right in front of Romilda and her friends it wouldn't make a difference. All she'd say is that I brewed up some more of my love potion."

O O O

When you looked at Neville Longbottom you would never guess that he was once the gawky shy boy who barely said a word. Last year he had finally found his voice while standing up against the Carrows and helping people stay safe in the Room of Requirement. It also didn't hurt that after working in his greenhouse all summer he had done some serious filling out and his voice had finally finished changing, you would definitely call Neville Longbottom handsome.

His friends were happy to see him evolve. He was too nice of a guy to stay in the shadows. Hermione and Ginny were especially thrilled to see the attention he was receiving from the female population of Hogwarts. Though these girls were more than obvious in their attempts for his affections Neville seemed completely oblivious to them, he only had eyes for one certain Hufflepuff. And if everything went their way Neville would not only take her as his date to the Christmas Ball, she would be his girlfriend.

By the end of the next day Ginny and Hermione had innocently fallen into conversation with Diana Ott. It so happens, that she not only knew Neville but had been crushing on him since last year.

As Hermione and Ginny got to know Diana over then next few days it was easy to see why Neville was attracted to her. She was very nice with a great sense of humor. She was also a herbology nut and was in his NEWT level Herbology class. Diana had grown up around plants because her parents owned Otts' Nurseries and Magical Plants. She and Neville seemed to be made for each other.

Diana was very pretty. She was medium height with golden blond hair that fell down her back in beautiful waves. But by far you would have to say that her most striking feature were her eyes. They were an amazing shade of bright azure blue and when she talked about Neville they seemed to light up with excitement.

By the next weekend Hermione and Ginny had convinced Diana to go for a stroll with them down to the greenhouses to go visit Neville.

As they approached Diana started to reconsider. "Don't you think this is a bit forward? He never actually invited me today."

Ginny eyed Hermione as if to say, _I'll handle this. _"Diana, Neville told you to come around any time to work on some of the projects Madame Pomphry has given you. I don't think he would have offered if he hadn't meant it. We bug him all the time and he has never thrown us out."

Hermione eyed Ginny after that comment.

"Well," she added defensively "that was only once, and only because we caused his Mimbulus Mimbletonia to spit at him."

"Are you sure?" asked Diana hesitantly wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into.

"Positive" assured Hermione as she and Ginny ushered her through the doors of greenhouse seven.

Before Diana could make a run for it Ginny started calling out, "Neville! Neville! We were out for a walk while they boys were playing wizard chess so we thought we would stop by. I hope you don't mind, we brought a friend."

Diana looked like she was going to run for it when Neville spoke up. "Hey! I'm back here" he called. "Just make your way past the Dragons Breath Tree. PLEASE be careful this time, it has been a bit cranky lately."

Ginny looked at her two friends and smiled. "Oh joy!" she called back. "Is there another way to get around? I think I remember something about those trees setting things on fire if you get too close."

"Nah, only if you make it angry" he called "so don't agitate it ok."

"Oh great" laughed Ginny as she carefully made her way across the building. "Should I invite it to tea or something?"

"Nah, you should be fine. You're not wearing red, are you?" he continued to call from the back of the greenhouse. "Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No" called Hermione "we'll brave it, just give us a few more minutes."

The girls made their way to the back of the building. When they found Neville, they were absolutely amazed at what they saw. There he sat in his own little corner making notes on some parchment. He was surrounded by some small trees with magnificent flowers that seem to be giving off an almost intoxicating fragrance.

"Hey just give me a minute to finish up my notes…" Neville stopped before he could finish his sentence. He had turned around from his bench and noticed who his friends had brought.

His cheeks darkened a bit. "Diana, I didn't know you knew Hermione and Ginny?"

Ginny noticed that Neville and Diana were now staring at each other, almost as if in a trance. "We ran into Diana in the courtyard a few days ago and we've become fast friends. We found her studying in the courtyard and even Hermione agreed that no one should be studying on a day like today. She had mentioned once how much she enjoyed herbology so we invited her along. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all, Diana and I are in class together, we have been for the past few years now" murmured Neville as he and Diana still gazed at each other.

Hermione saw that this was going nowhere. "So, Neville" she said as she ushered her friends closer to where Neville was sitting. "What are you working on?"

Suddenly Neville snapped out of his daze. "What? Oh, this well it's uh" he stumbled as if hesitant to explain his project.

Amazingly Diana spoke up. "It's a form of Jasmine, isn't it?"

Neville nodded, his face growing even more scarlet.

"I have never seen them in any other color but white or yellow. How did you ever manage to get them such an amazing shade of blue?"

Neville nodded his head again, not really registering what she was saying.

Diana now feeling a bit more in her element approached the small fragrant trees. "Are these a variety of Lakeview Jasmine?" she asked as she examined the trees more closely.

Neville finally spoke "I cultivated them this past summer at home in our greenhouse, it's a cross pollination and a charming spell to enhance their color and fragrance."

He reached over and plucked a small bright blue flower off of one of the branches. Tentatively he took Diana's hand and gently rubbed the petals against her wrist. "Their fragrance is quite lovely" he said in a low voice.

Diana lifted her wrist and inhaled the beautiful scent. She closed her eyes. "Jasmine is my favorite."

"I know" he said with a shy smile.

Diana smiled then looked down shyly. It was then that she noticed Neville's notes. She reached over and picked up a sheet of parchment that had two very familiar photographs clipped to it. One was of her standing in the greenhouse with Madame Pomphry and the other was a close up of just her. She looked over at the flowers again. Their color was a perfect match to the azure blue in her eyes.

She looked up in awe and gave Neville a bright smile.

Neville's cheeks had grown an even brighter hue. "I named them the _Diana Jasmine_" he whispered.

Diana gave a slight intake of breath, "Oh, Neville they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and you made them?"

"For you" he finished.

Suddenly Hermione and Ginny felt like they were intruding on a truly beautiful moment that should not include them.

"We'll just be going" whispered Ginny as she grabbed Hermione's hand and headed toward the doors.

When they reached the exit they turned for a quick glance back. Neville and Diana were holding hands and looking deep into each others eyes. It looked as if they had just parted from what must have been a very tender first kiss. Neville then reached over and plucked a small branch of the flowers and handed them to Diana.

Hermione and Ginny both sighed. "It looks like our work here is done" whispered Ginny as she and Hermione headed across the lawn to join their boyfriends in the common room.

O O O

"You mean he actually created a tree just for her? And she wasn't his girlfriend yet?" asked Ron in complete shock.

"Smooth, very smooth" said Harry still amazed at what Neville had been up to all summer.

"If that guy doesn't score" sighed Ron "then there is no hope for any of us. Ouch!" he groaned as Ginny reached over and smacked him off the back of his head. "What was that for you bloody shrew!"

"What he did was an incredibly romantic expression of his admiration for her" she fumed. "He did not go out and create a whole new breed of flower just so that he could snog her." She then looked over at Hermione "honestly, what you see in this git is beyond me."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Whatever you say love" said Harry as he and Ron yet again exchanged glances, silently admitting that Neville was a bloody genius.

O O O

Neville and Diana were practically inseparable. They were completely oblivious the rest of the world, only having eyes for each other.

It seems that Diana also had her own contingency of followers. Some assumed her shyness was aloofness and never approached her. Others, who had openly vied for her affections, were now shocked over her choice. Though the female population of Hogwarts was acutely aware of the changes in Neville the males were still completely clueless.

Some of the girls who fancied Neville chose not to take the news lying down. They doubled their efforts hovering around him every time he was alone, especially in the Gryffindor common room where Diana wasn't allowed. Unfortunately for them Neville didn't even take notice, but sat daydreaming of his new girlfriend.

O O O

In the beginning of the school year Harry and Ginny had thought their time together was sparse. When the Quidditch season began their time together became practically no-existent. Sure, as before they were together most of the day, but again their quality time was limited.

Then add to this Harry's new responsibility of leading the D.A. and it was amazing that they were still sane. Of course they took advantage of any spare moment they could find.

One moment came right before a D.A. meeting. They were both in the Room of Requirement setting up for the group to arrive. Ginny was in the corner of the room setting out the pillows for practicing stunning spells when Harry snuck up behind her.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny as Harry nibbled on her neck. "The group will be here in ten minutes. We really need to finish getting the room ready."

"Gin" he said huskily in her ear as he snaked his hands around her waist and started un-tucking her blouse "it has been almost a week since we've had a decent snog. I would take two minutes if that was all we had."

That was all she needed to hear, she was just as frustrated as he was. She quickly turned around and within seconds had relieved him of his shirt and tie. "Good thing I finished putting the pillows down for stunning practice."

Without missing a beat Harry and Ginny fell back into the pillows and made themselves a bit more comfortable.

"Door" said Harry as he reached over for his wand and waved it at the rooms' only entrance. Those non-verbal spells certainly did come in handy. Maybe he would plan a lesson around it.

"I must be barking mad" he mumbled as he looked down at his girlfriend. "Huh?' she murmured wondering why he had felt the need to talk instead of kiss her.

He looked up and chuckled. "I must be really dense because I was just thinking about planning a lesson around non-verbal spells, when all I should be thinking about is what color knickers you have on."

"Red" she said with a grin as she leaned in and claimed his lips again. "So shut it. We only have seven minutes left."

"I love red" murmured Harry against her skin as he looked down at her matching lacy bra.

Exactly seven minutes later they heard a knock at the door.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry, ticked off at the interruption.

"Aren't we having a D.A. meeting?" yelled the voice from the other side of the door.

"Give me a minute" yelled Harry. He and Ginny looked around. Somehow their clothing was scattered across the room.

"Accio clothes" called Ginny as she reached out and caught the pile when it flew into her arms.

After another quick kiss the couple hurriedly got themselves put together to go greet their friends at the door.

Halfway through the meeting Hermione pulled Ginny aside. "Gin, is that Harry's tie hanging from the chandelier?"

Ginny looked up, and sure enough the tie that she had thrown in the heat of the moment had ended up hanging from the ornate light fixture. "I have no idea" she said with a mischievous grin. "I'll just wait till the end of class to get it."

Hermione laughed "It's probably not a good idea to let everyone know that you and Harry were practically starkers on the very pillows we are using. Though I am sure Romilda would find it interesting."

After class Harry and Ginny were able to enjoy a few more minutes of alone time. As they were getting ready to go Ginny handed Harry his tie. "Hermione let me know it was on the chandelier during class. I hope she was the only one who noticed it."

"No, about five of my friends were sure to let me know it was up there. Neville even offered to get it down for me."

"We definitely need a break from school' sighed Ginny "that or we are going to start attacking each other in between classes."

"Hey, didn't I just show you what we could accomplish in ten minutes?" said Harry. "I mean there are still plenty of secret passages that people don't know about."

"Well we are both of age now and I really think we should take advantage of it. Why don't we go and spend some time at Grimmauld Place during part of the Christmas break?"

"You don't think your mum will go mad? That and I'm almost positive your brothers will have something to say about it, mostly in the form of torturing me."

"Oh, please what bloody double standards. George is practically living with Katie Bell and mum hasn't said a word and Ron and Hermione practically

shagged right under their noses all summer."

Harry did a double take. "What? You mean they have been shagging since last summer?"

"Harry, they've been shagging since the night you off'ed Voldemort. It was sort of a heat of the moment thing. You were out cold up in your bed in Gryffindor tower and they were off someplace getting to know each other better."

"That pric! He swore that he and Hermione hadn't gone all the way yet. As you can imagine ever since you and I got together your brother and don't talk about that sort of thing anymore. He is absolutely petrified of what I might tell him."

"And I hope you never do. I really don't want my brothers knowing too much about our personal life. You do know that if you tell Ron, he will tell the others, right?"

"Don't worry. They've already threatened to kill me on several occasions and that was with them just guessing what we were up to. Can you imagine if they actually knew? I would be toast for sure."

"Harry Potter, the man who conquered, is afraid of my older brothers."

"Not afraid love, petrified."

_AN: Thanks for reading. The next chapter is almost done. I will hopefully have it up soon. Don't forget to hit that little grey button. I love to hear from you!_


	14. The Christmas Ball

_AN: A few people wondered why I introduced Diana. Well, JKR has said that she does not pair Neville and Luna so I thought I would run with it. Don't worry I have someone in mind for her but I just thought it would be nice to develop Neville a bit._

_Well, here it is. Get ready to meet Luna's Mr. Right._

_Happy Reading,_

_Lea Marie_

_Many thanks' to GinnyLovesHarry1995 for beta'ing this chapter!_

**The Christmas Ball**

Everyone was looking forward to the first Saturday in November. This was the day that Hermione, Ginny, Diana, and Luna were all going shopping for dress robes in Hogsmeade.

The boys were going in separately because all they needed to do was drop their dress robes off to be magically altered at Madame Lillian's Fine Frocks. When the girls had announced that they wanted to spend the entire day dress shopping the boys whole heartedly agreed that it should be a special girls' day out. They were more than happy to spend the day hanging out with George at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes branch in Hogsmeade.

The evening before the Hogsmeade trip Harry and Ginny were snuggled under a blanket on a sofa in front of a roaring fire. This was the first time in a long while that they had been able to enjoy some real alone time and they were taking full advantage of it.

It had always been one of the privileges of being a Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl to live in a separate suite inside the dormitory. The suite consisted of two bedrooms a small den/study area and a private bath.

Hermione's room was on one end and Neville's was on the other. They had a choice of either choosing a roommate or keeping their room to themselves. Of course Hermione chose to share her room with Ginny and Neville was rooming with Seamus Finnigan.

Unfortunately during the battle the Gryffindor Suite had been destroyed. Due to its low priority the suite was one of the last things to be repaired and had just been recently completed. The four new roommates were not able to move in until the previous weekend.

The four all drew straws and Ginny had won. Her three other roommates would be out for the evening and promised not to return until at least 1:00 am. Just to be sure they were not interrupted Harry put an alarming charm on the door.

As was the case with the main dorms boys were not able to enter the girls' room, so the den was the best place for them to spend some quality time together.

"Why don't you feel comfortable using the key Gin?" asked Harry. "It's your money too you know."

"Love I know this, you and I have had this conversation on several occasions. It's just hard to actually go out and spend the money. Besides, I've never even used a Wizard Bank Key before. What if they try to arrest me for trying to steal money or something?"

"WBK's are very simple to use and yours has your name engraved upon it" he fussed "so you can't be arrested. Anyway, you shouldn't feel guilty about using your own money. I've told you a million times not to worry about it.

I mean don't get me wrong, you shouldn't go out and start buying solid gold cauldrons. But it is perfectly acceptable for you to spend a day in Hogsmeade with your girlfriends and buy the gown of your dreams. Feel free to treat everyone to lunch and a trip to the salon or something. You all deserve a day of pampering. Tell the girls I insist and if they refuse I will cancel their DA membership."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Do you even know how much you have Harry?"

He looked sternly at her.

"Ok, do you know how much WE have?" With this he smiled at her and let her continue. "I probably know more about what is in there than you do. Mum made me go to Gringotts while you were away."

She thought back to that nerve-wracking day with her mum and their trip to Diagon Alley. Suddenly she remembered something she had been meaning to tell Harry for quite some time. "Did you know that there is a separate vault with your parents' personal affects?"

Harry looked taken aback. "What?"

"There is a separate vault with their furniture and belongings. It was put there the day after you were sent to your aunt and uncles. Dumbledore must have thought that you would want it all one day."

"You mean I actually have some of their things" he asked in disbelief. Harry had thought that everything had been destroyed by Voldemort.

"Quite a bit actually, I am sorry it's taken me this long to tell you. I guess it just slipped my mind with how crazy things have been." Ginny felt really guilty. She knew this was important to him. She had always been looking for the right time to tell him about it.

"Why don't we go this Christmas break to take a look? Mum has been bugging me to do that with you so we can decide what we want put in Grimmauld Place. She is getting way over the top with this, you know? It's like she's playing house, and we're her dolls. I think she even has our wedding completely planned out. She is just waiting for the day when she can drag it all out."

Ginny noticed that Harry was suddenly looking a bit stressed. "What" she asked. "Did I freak you out or something?"

"No, not at all, well at least not about the wedding. I kind of figured your mum for that anyway. It's just that it sounds as if she has us moving in together right after we graduate?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Well, this is how my mum sees it, and this is just between you and me, mind you. She says that since we are 'promised´ with the Harmony rings that I should "live" at the Burrow and can "visit" you at Grimmauld Place. In other words, keep a toothbrush at the Burrow and spend the night every now and then to make it look good and to appease my brothers and my dad."

Ginny grimaced, she had been dreading bringing this next part up. She really didn't want to get in between Harry and his best mate, who was unfortunately her youngest brother. "The only problem would be if you and Ron are still planning on living together after graduation. He would certainly blow his top if I stay there all the time."

Harry looked completely amazed. "I love your mum, she is bloody amazing. But you do know that your brothers, including Ron, have actually threatened me with bodily harm if I even contemplated living with you before we get married."

"Mum and I had guessed that, how bad was it?"

"Let's just say they sat me down in the barn on a haystack and drew their wands. I think the actual threat was that they would blast my bitts off, making what you did to them after Bill's bachelor party look tame."

"They are such hypocritical prats. What else have they done to you?"

"I have been sworn to secrecy, or yet again bitts blasted off."

"What is it with men and their "bitts" anyway?"

"Trust me love, that's all they needed to say and they got my attention. I don't want them messing with him before we've even had a chance to take that final step. I want him in top form so that he can make a good impression."

"My God Harry you sound like he's going for a job interview!"

"Well" he said with a curious look in his eyes. Ginny just shook her head at him.

She then continued, "We are both of age you know" she said suggestively. "He's got the job as far as I'm concerned."

They had now been talking about this for the past five or ten minutes and Harry's mind started conjuring vivid images.

Ginny felt Harry shift underneath her. "What ya' thinking love?" she teased "anything I would be interested in?"

"Gin…" he sighed as his libido started battling with his brain.

"What" she murmured as she began to nibble below his right ear. One of her all time favorite places on Harry J. Potter.

"You know what that does to me Gin" he said with a groan.

"And that is the reason I am going to continue" she teased.

Things started getting a bit carried away when Harry pulled back a bit.

"Gin, we need to slow down."

"Shhhh, I'm busy" she scolded.

Harry swallowed hard. "Didn't we make the decision to wait?" he said in a bit of a squeaky voice. "I'm serious Gin; I really don't think our first time should be at Hogwarts.

Harry was about to go out of his mind. Here he was an eighteen year old male with his incredibly beautiful girlfriend lying on top of him, barely dressed! Though he didn't think you could call what she was wearing for knickers even remotely dressed.

"You're right" she said dragging him out of his thoughts "I guess we should wait, at least until we graduate. Classes are getting harder and this would probably make it even harder to concentrate."

Harry grimaced. "Did you have to put it that way" he said as he shifted next to her. "But you're exactly right" he said now trying to re-convince himself of his earlier convictions. "Are you really sure you're mum won't mind you staying at Grimmauld Place with me?"

"I told you, now that we are both of age and practically engaged she is sort of willing to let a few things slide. She always talks about how happy your parents were and since their harmony rings bonded us as well. She's pretty confident that it is only a matter of time, though like I told you before, she is very anxious for you to actually pop the question."

Harry's eyes grew wide. Not over her statement but due to that fact that Ginny had gotten up grabbed his Quidditch shirt and put it on. She was now standing there in front of him in nothing but his t-shirt and lace knickers. It was like one of his fantasies had come true. Well except for the part where he scoops her up into his arms, carries her up to his four poster bed and draws the curtains.

"What?" she asked, noticing that Harry had a sort of deer in the headlights look on his face and was licking his lips.

"You look fantastic in my shirt" he managed to croak out as he pulled her back down onto the sofa and started kissing her again.

O O O

The next morning when Ginny woke up she could still make out Harry's distinctive scent on his shirt that she had worn to bed.

"Hey Gin you awake yet?" asked a voice from the other side of her bed curtains.

She drew them back. "Good morning "she said in a sing song voice as she stretched and sat up in bed.

"Is that a new night gown?" asked Hermione as she looked over and noticed her friends' unorthodox pajamas.

"I guess so" she said with a smile "I don't think I will give it back. It is awfully comfy to sleep in."

"You are so lucky that I chose you as my roommate. Otherwise Romilda would be quite furious when she saw you wearing Harry's shirt."

Later that morning after Filch had released them, the girls went straight to Madame Lillian's Fine Frocks. She was known to have the most beautiful of ladies dress robes in all of Hogsmeade and was well stocked for the highly anticipated Christmas Ball.

As she had finally been convinced by Harry she was treating everyone to lunch at Lady Katherine's Tea Room and if they had time they would all get manicures at Beatrice's Beauty Emporium.

Ginny was still nervous about using her WBK, though Harry assured her that all she had to do was give it to the store clerk who would use it to have gold magically transferred from their vault into the store's vault.

As the girls were looking through the racks Ginny found a beautiful azure blue dress "This would be perfect for you Diana. Look it matches your eyes perfectly" she said as she held the dress up to her.

A few minutes later Diana came out from the dressing room to model the evening gown.

"Oh, my God, that is stunning!" exclaimed Hermione as she watched Diana twirl up on the pedestal.

"You know I would really like to thank you all for being such wonderful friends" said Diana as she looked fondly at the trio before her. "I just can't believe everything that has happened to me these past few weeks." She stepped down and sat in between Luna and Hermione on a flowery overstuffed settee.

"Meeting you and then getting together with Neville, I mean it is all too good to be true. I am so afraid that one day I am going to wake up and it would all have been dream."

"Diana, don't say that" exclaimed Ginny. "You and Neville were meant to be together, we just came with the package."

"No, it's true" said Luna in her dreamy voice "it's the same way I felt after we became friends. Of course I didn't have any friends before you so it was all quite new to me. But if I was to choose any friends to have, I am glad it was you, and now you Diana."

Ginny, Diana, and Hermione leaned over and gave Luna a big hug. "We were the lucky ones" said Ginny.

"My mum always said that a lucky person could count their true friends on one hand" said Luna dreamily as she thought back to her mum. She then continued "she said that many people won't ever have any to count."

"Well aren't we especially lucky" said Hermione "not only are the four of us great friends, but our boyfriends are also best friends."

Luna just smiled but everyone knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry love," said Diana as she put her arm around Luna "if I was lucky enough to get with Neville, there is definitely someone out there for you."

"Thanks Diana" said Luna with a bright smile. "My mum always said that there is someone for everyone. I guess my someone just hasn't found me yet."

"I bet he is right around the corner" said Hermione. "Look at me, Ron was right in front of me for ages and I didn't really know that I was in love with him till sixth year."

Ginny laughed "Well that's just because he was too busy being a giant prat for you to notice."

"Well, there is that" laughed Hermione. "Now, let's see what else we can find? Madame Lillian, do you have anything in green for our fair Ginevra? We also need something yellow for Luna and I would like to wear pink."

O O O

The evening of the Christmas Ball arrived and Ginny, Hermione, Diana, and Luna were meeting Harry, Ron, and Neville in the foyer of the Great Hall.

The girls all looked beautiful in their flowing gowns of silk and organza. The boys were each breathless as their girlfriends descended the staircase toward them.

Luna was thrilled when Harry offered her his left arm to escort her and Ginny into the great Hall. It was just like if she had a date.

There were two bands playing that evening, the first was the more formal and was playing the traditional waltzes as well as some upbeat sambas, cha-chas and quicksteps. The second was everyone's all time favorite "The Weird Sisters."

Luna was surprised when each of the boys took turns spinning her around the dance floor.

"I hope you all don't mind" she asked Ginny as Harry had offered Luna his hand.

"Not at all" said Ginny as she rubbed her tired ankles. "It gives us a chance to rest a bit. Plus maybe you could teach Ron not to dance on top of Hermione's toes so much. I know he's done a number on mine over the years."

"Oh, I think Ron is a fine dancer. Though if I had to judge I would say that Neville is by far the best. He knows every dance and he hasn't stepped on my toes even once."

Ron looked up from the table "Sorry Luna, I guess my feet got away from me a bit."

"Oh, don't worry Ronald, my foot hardly hurts anymore" smiled Luna as Harry led her away to the dance floor.

"Don't worry Luna" said Harry "Ginny has been giving me lessons for a while now. I think I can manage to get through a dance without tramping on your toes, besides my feet aren't nearly as huge as Ron's."

After pudding the bands changed and "The Weird Sisters" got up on stage. This is what most of them had been waiting for. The band hadn't been back at Hogwarts since the Yule Ball.

About an hour after they started the band took a short break. Everyone took this opportunity to go out into the courtyard to enjoy the cool night air. After dancing for an hour straight everyone was quite warm.

"Have you seen Luna?" asked Hermione.

"The last I saw she was dancing right up near the stage" said Harry. "She was having a great time."

Diana was smirking as she leaned over and whispered into Neville's ear.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

Diana shook her head.

"What?" asked Ginny "spill it if you know something."

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should say but, I saw Luna walking off with someone a few minutes ago, but I couldn't tell who it was."

"I wonder who it could be?" wondered Hermione "it must have been a student, though I wasn't aware of anyone who fancied her."

Diana smiled "Well, I don't think it was a student. They weren't wearing dress robes."

"What were they wearing?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure" said Diana "but it looked like a bright red suit coat and leather pants."

"Wasn't the new keyboardist from The Weird Sisters wearing a red jacket and tight leather pants?" asked Ginny.

Harry raised his eyebrow at her.

"Not that I noticed" she said with a grin as she winked at her girlfriends "how could I while I was dancing with you love."

While the group sat guessing who Luna had snuck away with, they hadn't noticed that she had walked right up to them. She was now wearing a bright red jacket over her canary yellow ball gown.

"Hello everyone" she said with a bright smile as she sat down next to them with her guest in tow.

"Hello Luna" said Ginny "who's your new friend?"

"Oh, I guess I should introduce you, shouldn't I?" She then stood up to make a proper introduction.

"Herbert, I would like to introduce you to my very best friends. This is Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Diana."

"A pleasure" said Herbert.

"Everyone, this is Herbert Whiteclift."

Ginny came right out and asked "Aren't you a member of the band?" she asked.

"Sure thing" said Herbert. "You might know me as Onion."

"Had you met Luna before tonight?" asked Diana.

"Well not exactly" said Herbert/Onion. "I'm a big fan of her father's newspaper. I recognized her from her picture and I just had to meet her. She's even lovelier in person."

"You must be a new member" asked Ginny "because you can hardly be much older than we are."

"Yah, I just joined this past year. I've been studying music at the Academy of Magical Arts for the past few years. I joined up right after graduation."

Now it was Herbert's turn to ask questions. "Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Cool" said Herbert "Eh, thanks for the whole vanquishing the dark wizard and all. Much appreciated."

"I wouldn't have been able to do a thing without this lot. I'm the lucky one to have them as friends."

"Cool, much obliged" he said to the group as a whole.

A few minutes later Herbert/Onion headed back to the stage for the next set. Luna went with him and the others remained behind to continue to talk.

"So what do you think?" asked Hermione.

Harry was undecided. He was sort of protective of Luna. She really had no one to look out for her, well besides her father. "I don't know. What do we really know about him?"

"Oh, come on Harry" said Ron "he's a bloody musician. They're all crazy. I think we should keep a close eye on him." Obviously Ron was as overprotective as Harry was.

"Well, from what I have heard about the Academy of Magical Arts," said Diana "it is a pretty intense place. Their graduates are top notch and usually become very successful. Not many people can make it through their program."

"Wow" exclaimed Ginny. "Well, I think they are perfect for each other. They both sort of see the world a bit differently. I think they make a lovely couple."

The end of the evening seemed to come too quickly and everyone headed back to the dormitories. As they walked through the courtyard Ginny stopped short almost knocking Harry off his feet.

"Are you ok Gin?" he asked concerned that she had hurt herself.

"Look!" she whispered as she pointed over to one of the more secluded benches.

There sat Luna and Herbert locked in each others arms sharing a very passionate kiss.

Harry, Ron, and Neville started to move towards them. Each was immediately pulled back by their girlfriend.

"What do you prats think you are doing!" scolded Hermione.

"What if he is taking advantage of her!" said Harry obviously concerned for Luna's well being.

"Yah, what if he tries to go too far!" joined Ron.

"Don't you think we should see if she is alright?" asked Neville.

"You boys are pathetic" laughed Ginny. "What would you do if that were you and your girlfriend? I dare say a wand would be drawn. Though now that I think about it, Ron has probably interrupted Harry and I on countless occasions and somehow he is still standing."

Hermione started giggling "And it looks to me as if both Herbert and Luna are enjoying themselves."

"I think you are all being very gallant" said Diana in a sweet but firm tone. "But if any of you attempt to go over there and fowl up Luna's chance at love I will personally spike your pumpkin juice with Buck Root then sit back and watch you grow antlers."

Ginny and Hermione each linked arms with Diana. "You are truly our soul sister" said Ginny with a mock teary look.

"I am so proud" sniffed Hermione then started giggling along with her two friends.

O O O

A few days later everyone was leaving for the Christmas holiday. That morning at breakfast everyone noticed that Luna was still very dreamy eyed, even for her. She was stirring her tea with her sausage and humming a lovely tune.

Her friends joined her at her table. She was still smiling staring up at the ceiling while stirring her tea with the sausage.

"Good morning Luna" said Ginny as she sat down next to her.

"Good morning" she sighed "It is a lovely day isn't it.

Ron looked up at the ceiling. It was cloudy and grey and had been snowing all morning. "It's a bloody blizzard out there!"

"Ronald you really do have the romantic understanding of a mountain troll" said Hermione as she rolled her eyes and patted his head. "Can't you see that Luna is in love?"

Luna sighed deeply and started humming her little tune again.

Diana sat down on the other side of Luna and Hermione joined her. "Did he write to you again?" Luna had already received at least two letters a day since the Ball.

She reached into her robes and pulled out a roll of parchment. "He wrote me a song." She unrolled the parchment and it started to play. Pictured on the paper was the entire band playing the new song "Luna's Dream."

"Merlin's Beard!" exclaimed Neville "he's got me trumped."

"I don't know Nev your tree took the entire summer. He only wrote that in a few days" said Harry.

"Yah, but he got the entire bloody band to sing it with him" said Ron as he listened some more. "It's quite good."

Luna, Diana, Ginny and Hermione all sighed together. The song was incredibly romantic and Onion had a beautiful voice.

Harry and Ron both looked at each other. "I don't know about you mate, but I'd better come up with something bloody good soon or Hermione will think I'm a schmuck."

"Hey, I vanquished Voldemort that has to give me some leeway" said Harry. Though inside he knew that he better do some quick thinking.

"I helped!" said Ron, still trying to earn some points.

Unfortunately the girls were all absorbed in Luna's singing parchment and hadn't even noticed the boys' proclamations.

"He's going to come visit over the Christmas holiday, he can't wait to meet dad" said Luna as she rolled up her parchment and lovingly tucked it back into her robes.

Suddenly several owls entered the Great Hall. They swooped directly in front of Luna and dropped a huge parcel.

She unwrapped the box which revealed a lovely bouquet and a note, she sighed "He's sent me flowers."

"Not just flowers look!" said Ron as Luna lifted the brown paper underneath to reveal an assortment of Weird Sisters merchandise.

"How lovely" said Luna in her dreamy way still really only looking at the lovely bouquet of yellow roses.

Ginny reached in and took out the note "may I?" she asked.

Luna nodded.

"My Lovely Luna, these roses in no way compare to your beauty, though they may try. I can only hope that you think of me as often as I think of you." Ginny stopped and held the letter to her chest. "He's so romantic!"

"Just bloody read woman!" yelled Ron.

Ginny glared at him and continued. "I also thought your friends might like some of these things. They were all very nice and I it is obvious how much they care about you. Especially Ron, Harry, and Neville who I thought for sure were going to come over and tackle me when they found us snogging. So glad they didn't interrupt!"

Ginny, Hermione, and Diana each looked over at the boys as if to say _I told you so! _Luna just looked up confused.

Diana spoke up first. "Don't worry deary we put a stop to them." Luna just smiled in thanks.

Ginny scanned the letter. "I think Luna should read the rest to herself, she'll share what she wants."

"Thanks Ginny" said Luna as she put the letter in the pocket of her robes. "Help yourselves" she said "he's already sent me loads of things."

O O O

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all heading to the Burrow for the Holiday. Diana would be visiting Neville so that she could meet his family. He had already written and they were all incredibly excited. It seems his Grandmother had known the Ott family for years and had nothing but fine things to say about them, though she still wanted to look over this young Diana who has stolen her boy's heart.

Neville's parents were able to come home for the holiday and were scheduled to be released permanently from St. Mungo's in another few months. Neville had been writing to them for weeks and was absolutely thrilled when he received their letters in return. His mother was doing extremely well and was even talking about going back to work. It seems that with Neville's fondness for herbology his family is now considering opening an apothecary.

When the group arrived back at the Burrow they were surprised to see the entire Weasley family in attendance. The only thing Harry noticed was that Ginny's brothers were all looking at him as if he were the Christmas turkey.

The next morning Harry was in the barn polishing his and Ginny's brooms. He had been looking for anything to do to get himself out of the house and away from the glares of Ginny's brothers. She was going to be out shopping all day with Hermione and their mum's and was not allowed to go because they shopping for the men's presents.

Without warning he found himself turned upside down and hanging from his ankles in mid air.

"RON!" he yelled, "let me down! I should never have taught you that jinx!"

All five of the Weasley brothers appeared underneath Harry.

"Wathcer Harry?" asked Bill.

"Now, now Potter. Don't get your knickers in a twist. We just want to have a friendly word with you that's all" said Charlie in an alarmingly calm voice.

"Can you at least let me down, the blood is rushing to my brain" said Harry in a somewhat nasally tone.

"Gee, I thought it would be the other way around" shot in George.

Suddenly Harry felt like he had been put in a total body bind. One of her brothers must be awfully good at non-verbal jinxes.

Ron reached up and took Harry's wand. "Just for safe keeping mate, you'll get it back when we're done."

Harry was set free and unceremoniously dropped on his head into the hay. "OUCH you bloody gits! Now what is the problem? You've been eyeing me since we got here."

"A little birdie told us that you and Ginny plan on shacking up after graduation?" asked Charlie.

"What!" Harry tried to yell but suddenly found five wands pointed at his nose.

"Just listen" said Bill as calmly as can be. "You know we like you, right? We even made you one of us. BUT, don't even think that we will sit quietly by if you think you are going to live with our baby sister without a proper engagement ring on her finger."

"BUT-" Harry tried again, only to find the wands even closer than before. He saw Charlie's wand spin as quick as lightning then felt the body bind take effect again. He hoped he would still be able to speak.

"We know you love her mate. We even believe you plan on marrying her because the promise rings and all. But still, it is not an engagement ring" said Fred.

"BUT!" he tried again but the brothers were still barreling down on him. "WILL YOU GITS JUST…!" Suddenly Harry didn't feel so good. He scanned his eyes downward to see that his feet had grown twelve sizes larger and his hands felt the same, unfortunately he couldn't see them because they were now restrained behind his back. It also felt as if something was now growing out of his back, he just prayed that it wasn't a tail.

"POCKET, LOOK IN MY BLOODY POCKET!" yelled Harry hoping that this would calm them down and they would change him back.

Bill nodded at Percy who reached over and dug into Harry's pockets.

Finally he found something and pulled out the folded up handkerchief. As Percy unwrapped it, the brothers all leaned over to watch.

There sat a shiny platinum ring, a large solitaire with several smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"Good job mate" said Ron in awe of the brilliant ring.

"It was my mother's. I've been holding on to it for weeks. I just haven't figured out how and when I wanted to give it to her. AND WILL ONE OF YOU KINDLY CHANGE ME BACK AND DON'T FORGET BLOODY THE TAIL!!!" yelled Harry.

A few minutes later Harry felt much better. He was now sitting on the hay bales with her brothers each enjoying the bottles of ale that Percy had conjured.

"Are you sure you mates like me? I would hate to see what you would do to me if not" he said before he took another long draft from his bottle.

"You don't even want to know" said Charlie. "It's not pretty."

"So what's the hold up anyway Potter. You chicken or something?" asked George.

Harry glared at him. He had defeated Voldemort, right? Her brothers were acting as if he was the wimp of the century. What more did he have to do?

Ron saw the disgusted look on Harry face. "Hey, we know you're made of pretty strong stuff mate. That's why we take such elaborate precautions. Otherwise we wouldn't bother so much."

"Yah, we'd just gang up on you normal like" laughed George.

"So, any ideas?" asked Harry. "You are after all the ones who are overly anxious for me to pop the question."

"Huh, you have no idea mate. Mum was the one who asked us to get it out of you" said Ron.

"You're taking the mickey" said Harry in complete shock.

"Well she didn't tell us how. She just wanted us to ask" said Percy.

"Yah, what you just experienced was a Weasley Special #5" said George with a smirk. "And that wasn't even the worst of it. Fred was spectacular when it came to boyfriend torture." George raised his bottle to toast his twin.

"To Fred!" they all said in unison and they each drained their bottles. It had sort of become a habit to give a little toast if they had been talking about him. They knew he would have liked it.

"I don't even want to know what you do on the first four" said Harry as he flicked his wand and caught another bottle of ale.

"Mum is going out of her tree; she wants you to ask Ginny so badly" said Ron "From what she has told us, dad asked her the Christmas in their seventh year. So naturally she expects you to do the same."

"What about you lot?" asked Harry. "She's not breathing down your necks to propose to your girlfriends. You excluded Bill."

"Yes, but we're not her daughters, now are we" said Charlie and this time they all burst out laughing. Well all except Harry of course.

_AN: What will Harry do??????? _

_Don't forget to hit the little grey button and say hello. I hope all of you liked chapter 13, my reviews went down a bit so I can only guess that some of you were not fans of it._


	15. The Final Year at Hogwarts

_AN: Well here it is the end of Hogwarts and the start of their new lives. I hope you like how I sum it up._

_Thanks sooo much to my fantastic team of beta's: Cybershot01, JimmyD and GinnyLovesHarry1995. You are all fabulous! You each have different ways and talents for keeping the story fun and on track. I couldn't do it without you._

**The Final Year at Hogwarts**

The next day Harry and Ginny were supposed to head off to Grimmauld Place, unfortunately her brothers had other ideas.

At breakfast everyone was tucked in enjoying their scrambled eggs when Bill started in on Harry. "So Harry, it's a shame you and Ginny aren't going to be sticking around the entire holiday."

Then, of course George had to chime in "Yah, won't it be lonely in that big old house all by yourselves?"

Ginny glared at him, this was not the best topic to discuss in front of their dad. For some reason he let her brothers get away with everything from creating a swamp in the middle of Hogwarts to flying the Ford Anglia across London. Ginny on the other hand was watched like a hawk by her overprotective father and brothers.

"What was that George?" asked Mr. Weasley. "I thought Ginny was going to visit Hermione's family with Ron and Harry?"

"We are daddy" said Ginny in a sweet voice trying to turn on the little girl charm that had helped her so well in the past. "But Harry and I thought it would be best if we went to the vaults at Gringotts and cleared out some of his parents things. It should take a few days to get it all organized and into Grimmauld Place. We'll be exhausted from moving furniture and hanging things all day so we thought we would just stay there. We'll be back here on Christmas Eve."

Of course under his breath Ron had to add "that's not the only thing they'll be exhausted from."

Ginny kicked him so hard under the table that both he and the table actually jumped a few inches.

"You ok Ron dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "One of those gnomes must have gotten into the house again. Now where is Crookshanks when we need him?"

She was hoping that Harry would pop the question while they were at Grimmauld Place. After what her boys had told her it should happen any day. She was willing to overlook a few things if she could help expedite that along.

"No, I'm bloody well not ok…" he complained.

As quick as he could, Harry grabbed his wand under the table and pointed it at Ron. A bit of a confundus charm should settle him down.

Suddenly Ron looked bleary eyed "What was I talking about?" he asked blankly.

"Nothing dear, just finish your eggs" cooed Mrs. Weasley as she winked at Harry.

Mr. Weasley eyed his son curiously then poked his head behind his morning paper.

Right after breakfast Harry and Ginny ran upstairs to get their bags. "Can you believe those prats are trying to set my dad off like that? What did you do to Ron anyway?"

"Confunding charm, I felt guilty as hell doing it to my best mate and all. But he has been playing dirty lately."

Ginny walked up to Harry and put her arms around his neck. "Oh love; I really don't want us to come between your friendship. You two have always been so close."

"I really don't think it will. I think he has resigned to the fact that we are a couple and it is not going to change. He's just trying to adjust. Well that and your other brothers are constantly playing devils advocate and I think he feels obligated to join in."

"Maybe you're right, but I do hope that they back off soon. I mean they haven't done anything to you lately have they?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle" mumbled Harry thinking back to his dreadful experience in the barn.

"Harry! What did they do? Mum warned them. She told them to take it easy on you."

"Gin, I think your brothers and I have finally come to an understanding. Besides, they've never done anything I couldn't handle."

Still not satisfied with his answer Ginny sat down and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't like it Harry" she said sternly.

"Gin, I refuse to fight back. I want them to like me and accept us and a part of that is letting them have their fun for a little while. They know where to draw the line. They seem to be very cautious when they ambush me. They're getting quite good at it. I can only imagine what they have done to some of your past boyfriends. Do you know they have their ambushes numbered?"

Ginny just looked at him straight faced "gits, all of you are complete gits! I swear a part of me believes you actually enjoy this little game of cat and pixie."

Harry smiled mischievously "hey, it keeps me on my toes. You don't want me going all soft and wimpy do you?"

Ginny just sighed, frustrated beyond belief, she just didn't get men. "Come on. Let's just get out of here before they can stir anything else up."

A few minutes later they took the floo to Grimmauld Place. This was the first time Ginny had been back in well over a year. What she saw amazed her.

It was completely transformed. It was bright, airy, and incredibly clean. Gone were the dark overcrowded wall coverings and snake ridden motif. Instead it looked like a proper English home.

"I gave Kreacher a bunch of magazine clippings from Magical Home and Garden and told him to have at it. I think he did a bang up job. I also hired McMillan's Magical Renovations. They were advertised all over the magazine. They employee talented curse breakers and can remove almost anything, even items with permanent sticking charms."

"Oh, Harry it's wonderful. I can't wait to see the rest of the house."

"As soon as the Order had finished their security check McMillan's went to work. I think most of the house is done. There may be a few rooms left but they're the ones we've never been in anyway."

"Let's take a look around" she said as she took his hand to go off touring.

Just then Kreacher appeared. "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny welcome home!"

"Thanks Kreacher" said Harry. "I'm going to take Ginny on a tour of the house for bit."

"I will have lunch ready in the solarium at noon" he said and with a pop he was gone.

"Solarium?" asked Ginny. "What is a solarium?"

"It is a room I had McMillan's add to the house. My aunt and uncle had one and I really liked it. You'll see. It's made of glass and opens to the backyard. It's sort of like a greenhouse/breakfast-nook/sitting room. I asked Nev which plants would fit and had Ott's deliver them. They charmed it to remain warm and sunny year round so it should be a real nice place to have breakfast, lunch, and tea."

"Sounds beautiful, you've really taken this on haven't you?" she asked, very curious about this new domestic side of Harry.

"Well this is our home now. I might as well make it feel like one. I am so glad you mentioned my parents vault. Otherwise I was going to have to go out and shop for a lot of new furniture. Some of the stuff I just could not keep. The spells were too strong and wouldn't take to magical modification. There are a few rooms that are practically empty."

"Well, after my tour we should head off to Gringotts and have a look see" said Ginny.

"We should probably bring Kreacher with us. He'll be able to transfer things over without a problem. Elf magic will work in the vaults. Wizard magic can make it a bit complicated. I really don't want to mess with the goblins again. I just hope they have forgiven me for the mess we caused on my last "visit." I have a bunch of goblin made trinkets that I kept aside during the renovations. I am hoping that if I give them back to them they'll take it easy on me."

"Very clever Potter, come on let's get on with the tour so we can get home early enough to try out that new solarium."

There was one thing in particular Harry wanted her to see. It was by far the most amazing accomplishment as a result of the renovations. "Come on," he said pulling her along to the foyer. "You have got to see this."

Ginny took her voice down to a whisper. "Hey, where is that ghastly troll leg umbrella stand?" she asked looking all over the foyer.

"That was one of the first things to go" he said with a very satisfied tone that was still a bit loud for being next to that horrible painting. "Here take a look" he said as he pointed to a spot on the wall that used to hold the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black.

"Where did she go!" asked Ginny in amazement.

"McMillan's was finally able to get her down. He was quite clever. He actually used a disillusionment charm on her. He convinced her that he was Regulus and that because the house had been infiltrated by muggles he wanted to move her to a safer place. She went peacefully and was moved to the Black family crypt. She's as happy as a sprite amongst all her dead pureblood family members."

"Brilliant! And I love the collage of photos you've put there instead, much friendlier." She continued to look around the now beautiful entrance way. It was still quite grand, but not ostentatious. "Hey" she said as she pointed to a large clock on the wall "is that my mum's clock?"

"Not at all, your dad told me who made if for him and I had one made. What do you think?"

"It's lovely" she said as she examined its face. "There's me, you, Ron, Hermione, and little Teddy! Oh what a sweet picture. Let's see traveling, home, work, school, play. What, no mortal peril?"

"No, I figured it would be a bad omen. I've had enough mortal peril for one lifetime. Two if you count that I've already died once."

"Harry," she scolded as she lightly swatted him "no joking about that, remember?"

"Sorry love, just trying not to take myself too seriously."

"Well anyway, I love the hands that are holding each of our pictures. Are those our wands?"

"Yes, Ollivander gave me sketches and the clock maker duplicated them. Teddy's is both Remus and Tonks' wands."

"Are Teddy and Andromeda coming for Christmas?" she asked as she lightly touched the clock. She stroked the smooth wood, as if hoping to hold on tighter to her memories of their godson's parents.

"I just got an owl from her yesterday. They should arrive at your parents around noon on Christmas day. I hope we got him enough presents?"

"Harry, you've bought enough toys and clothes for two children and he's not even a year old yet."

"I just want to be there like I know Sirius would have been for me. I've even had a nursery set up for him and Andromeda. I want them to feel welcome here any time they wish. I'm hoping when he's old enough Teddy will be able to spend overnights here."

O O O

Several hours later the couple sat down for afternoon tea in the solarium. This indeed was Ginny's favorite room in the house, besides their bedroom which was absolutely fabulous.

"How do you feel?" she asked tenderly. Harry had been quiet for some time now. It had been an emotionally draining trip to the vaults at Gringotts.

"It's amazing how much like them I am. I mean I would have chosen the same things" he was looking at a photo album that they had found. Many of the items seen in the pictures were now placed throughout Grimmauld Place.

Ginny just looked at him, she wanted to give him the opportunity to talk if he wanted to.

"Can you believe my dad's broom and his Quidditch stuff?" he said as he flipped to a picture of his dad in his Hogwarts Quidditch uniform. "And my little broom. I've shown you a picture just like this one of me on that very broom."

"You're their son Harry. Even though they weren't able to raise you, there is still a big part of them that remained. I am sure that is the only reason you turned out as well as you have. Any other person would have gone mental being shut up in a broom cupboard like you were. Your aunt and uncle are very lucky mum was never let loose on them. She used to beg Dumbledore to let you move in with us."

"She did?" he asked. He had never known that. It never ceased to amaze him how much Mrs. Weasley cared for her family and for him. He had never known such devotion in a person before. He was so grateful that he was going to be a permanent member of this family. He was determined that his children would never know a day with the type of neglect he had faced as a child.

Ginny just smiled and nodded her head. She felt herself starting to get upset. It tended to happen if she thought too much about how Harry was treated as a child. She decided to change the subject fast. "There is not much left in the vault" she said as she reached over and took his hand "just some of the larger pieces that we have to decide what to do with. Do you want to take tomorrow to go through what we have and save the big stuff for another day?"

"Yah, that sounds great. It may take us the rest of our time here just to go through what we brought back."

Over the next few days Harry and Ginny sifted through his parents belongings. There were some tears but a lot of laughter too. Harry was just amazed with all of it. His favorites by far were the photo albums. He was amazed at the amount of pictures his parents had taken, from all the way back to their days in Hogwarts together to right before their murders. One of the first things he had put out was their wedding picture. It now had a proud spot upon the mantle in the family room.

Ginny fell in love with Harry's baby togs and nursery furniture. She didn't say it, but she could just imagine placing their baby down to sleep in Harry's crib. The fact that it hadn't been destroyed in the blast was a miracle.

By the end of their stay they had decided that Grimmauld Place looked exactly like a Potter home should. They had even decided to invite their family and friends for Boxing Day festivities.

Somehow they had found the Potter Christmas decorations and had the most wonderful time decorating the house. Kreacher even got into the act making sure that every doorway was hung with mistletoe.

O O O

The next morning they took the floo back to the Burrow. They were just in time for a late breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was cooking some of Harry's favorites and he loved that he felt at home enough to sit at the table and tuck right in, even stealing a plate of rashers right out from under Ron's fork.

Teddy and Andromeda arrived right after lunch and Harry was thrilled to take him off her hands. He had already grown so much since the last time he had seen him. It seems he had developed a new trick. He would mimic facial features of people that he liked. Everyone laughed when little Teddy scrunched up his nose then morphed to have ginger hair and green eyes.

"Look he wants to be a Weasley" said Ron in delight.

"No I think he wants to be a Potter" said Harry in defense of Teddy's new bright green eyes.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Ginny "I have a feeling that we are getting a peek at what you and Harry's children will look like."

Ginny smiled widely "I bet you're right. Though it would be a shame if at least one of them didn't inherit Harry's messy black hair, I do love it."

Harry caught Ginny staring at him so he scooped up Teddy and joined them. "Are you two ladies talking about us?" he said as he stretched Teddy above his head to make him giggle with glee.

"We thought Teddy was looking quite handsome with the ginger hair and green eyes" said Hermione. "A true Weasley-Potter if I had ever seen one."

Teddy must have understood Hermione because suddenly his little face scrunched up again and his ginger hair turned very black and very messy, though he kept the green eyes. He now looked like a miniature Harry.

"See he loves me!" said Harry with delight as he yet again lifted Teddy above his head, this time blowing raspberries on his chubby tummy. "He knows we are going to be best mates. I'm even going to start teaching him to fly on his first birthday. I see a mini Firebolt in this little man's future."

As if understanding Teddy laughed with glee and reached for Harry's glasses, successfully breaking them in half.

Shifting Teddy to one hip, Harry set his broken glasses on the table and with a quick swish and a "reparo" they were as good as new.

Ginny smiled at how natural Harry was with his little godson. She could just imagine how wonderful he's going to be with their children.

O O O

The next morning everyone rolled out of bed and made their way downstairs to open gifts. As usual everyone received a Weasley sweater along with the gifts that they exchanged with each other.

Of course Teddy was the most fun to watch. Harry was sure to snap off picture after picture for the photo albums he would be creating. Everyone watched as little Teddy tore into the wrappings of each of his gifts, sometimes having more fun with the paper and box that the gift was wrapped in.

After dinner Harry and Ginny went back to Grimmauld Place to get ready for Boxing Day. Everyone would be arriving for lunch and would be staying through dinner. They were each a bit nervous having never hosted a party before, especially one in their new home.

Of course Kreacher rose to the task and had prepared enough food for the army of guests that would be coming to celebrate. Hermione and Ron would be arriving early to help out. Well Hermione would be helping. Ron and Harry would of course be very preoccupied with Harry's new big screen television that had been altered to pick up the WSN (Wizard Sports Network) who would be showing Quidditch matches all day. Add that to the British sports channels and they would be lucky to see the boys all day.

Right before everyone was due to arrive Harry pulled Ginny out into the solarium. Though it was snowing outside this room was filled with greenery and smelled delightfully of Diana Jasmine.

"What's up Harry, I want to be sure to get downstairs to the kitchens to help Kreacher and Hermione out. Diana and Nev just arrived and she's down their as well, as figured Nev went strait to the den to watch Quidditch with Ron."

"Slow down, have a seat" said Harry as he steered her towards a comfy hanging swing that was covered with soft cushions and pillows.

Ginny sat back in the swing looking expectantly at Harry. She still had quite a bit to check on before everyone arrived.

"I wanted to give you something before the house was overrun with family and friends" Harry cleared his throat then dug into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Harry, you already gave me my Christmas gift and I love it. You shouldn't have gotten me anything else. You do spoil me too much you know." She took the box and unwrapped it. Expecting to find jewelry, but completely not prepared to see this particular piece of jewelry.

"Merlin's Beard" she said as she looked down upon the magnificent ring.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?" asked Harry then watched expectantly for her reaction.

She sat gaping at the ring for what felt like a lifetime but was actually just a few seconds. She couldn't even utter the words. She just looked up at him with tears shimmering in her eyes and nodded yes.

Harry smiled then took the box from her. He took her shaking hands in his so that he could move her Harmony ring to her right hand. He then took his mothers engagement ring out of its box and placed it on Ginny's left ring finger.

She looked down at her hand now adorned with the magnificent platinum and diamond engagement ring. She was still in complete shock.

As if reading her mind Harry spoke up "it was my mum's. I have the matching wedding bands still in the safe. You're welcome to see them if you like. If you wouldn't mind, I thought I could wear my dad's ring. I would hate to break up the match set" he said with a grin.

Again, Ginny just nodded. She was still quite unable to speak for the fear of loosing herself to tears. This was just so unexpected. She had thought for sure that he would wait till after they had graduated.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here messing around while we still have tons to do…" said Hermione as she walked into the room with Diana in tow.

"Oh my God" she said as she assessed the scene in front of her. Ginny was practically in tears and Harry was still holding the ring box in his lap. She looked down quickly at Ginny's left had and spotted the engagement ring.

Ginny just nodded and held up her left hand for her friends to see. This of course was the universal symbol allowing girlfriends to push the nervous male out of the way and inspect their friends new diamond jewelry.

Harry took the hint and relinquished his seat to Hermione and Diana who he noticed were also now crying. All they needed was Luna and it would be the complete set.

As the girls hugged and cried, Harry gave his new fiancé a quick kiss then headed to the den to fill Ron and Nev in.

Everyone else arrived shortly before lunch. As soon as Mrs. Weasley stepped across the threshold she was accosted by Hermione and Diana who ushered her down to the kitchens. You could hear her screams of joy up in the second floor den were most of the men had gathered.

"So you finally did it eh mate?" asked Bill. "Welcome to the club. Let me just assure you that you will not have a moment's rest until the big day."

Harry laughed. "Hell, I'll be bored stiff. Your mum probably has the entire thing already planned out to the last detail. I'll just have to pop on my dress robes and show up."

They all raised their bottles in toast. "To Molly Weasley, the happiest mother on earth" said Mr. Weasley.

"Cheers!" replied everyone before tipping their bottles to drink.

Harry then cleared his throat "I just want to say a few things before we turn back to our game. I just want to thank you all for welcoming me into your family and introducing me to the most wonderful woman on earth."

With this everyone raised their bottles again, but before they could drink Harry added "Now will you all get off my bloody arse! I think I was less anxious waiting for the final battle at Hogwarts. You all have me looking around every bloody corner any time we're at the Burrow."

They all laughed then raised their bottles again and finished them off. As another round was passed out Bill spoke up "I hate to say it mate, but that probably won't end too soon. We'll always be her big brothers."

"Yes mate" said George "and we'll always be looking to kick your arse if you ever screw up."

Harry rolled his eyes "how reassuringly petrifying."

O O O

Later that night they were in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Harry sat perched on top of their double sink watching Ginny as she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"So has it hit you yet?" he asked as he handed her a towel.

Ginny looked fondly down at her ring. "Pretty much, though I wonder how everyone in school will react?"

Harry chuckled "Oh, I think Romilda will be furious, probably double her efforts. I cannot believe she has held out this long. I was sure that after a few months she would give up."

"Never underestimate the stubbornness of a woman" she said with a glint in her eye. "We will always prevail."

"Ouch, point taken."

As they climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers Harry pulled Ginny toward him. "Thank you" he said softly then lightly kissed her forehead.

"For what?" she asked, truly perplexed.

"For saying yes" he whispered.

O O O

The train back to Hogwarts was eventful. It seems that Ginny was not the only seventh year to receive an engagement ring. She oo'd and ah'd as each girl ecstatically showed her their ring.

Of course they wanted to see hers. The news that she and Harry were engaged had shot through the train like wildfire. She was certain that was why some of these girls strolled by for a visit.

Each time she was asked she hesitantly held out her hand. She hadn't noticed this before but Harry's mothers ring was quite large. It pretty much dwarfed everyone else's.

The only person to who thought it necessary to cause a scene about it was Pansy Parkinson. She sauntered by and poked her sharp nose into their car.

"Oh, is that you Weasley?" she droned in her haughty voice.

"Hello Pansy. Did you have a nice holiday" said Ginny through gritted teeth and an overly fake smile. She had always tried not to lower herself to Pansy's snobbery.

"Mine was brilliant. Ha, just like the fabulous engagement ring that my dearest Draco gave me" she said as she literally looked down her long pointed nose at Ginny and thrust her hand out to show off her ring.

"It's lovely Pansy, just lovely" said Ginny through her strained smile. "I wish you both the best."

"I heard that you and Potter got engaged" she said through an icy glare. "I would just love to see your ring Ginny."

Ginny sat there maintaining her fake grin, which was now starting to hurt her face. "Oh, you don't want to see mine Pansy. This certainly isn't a competition now is it?"

"Of course not Ginny" she said through her thin lipped smile. "Just curious is all. All the girls on the train have been raving about it. I just wanted to see it for myself is all."

Ginny could tell that Pansy had automatically assumed that her ring would outshine them all. The Malfoy's always had the best of everything. She was just looking for something else to rub into Ginny and proclaim her superiority.

Ginny sat their frozen unsure of what to do until she felt Hermione's elbow dig into her ribs. She hated this, even if it was Pansy. Well if she were to be completely honest with herself, she didn't really hate it all that much.

Ginny held out her hand for Pansy to see. Hermione, Diana, and Luna each sat eagerly awaiting to see the look of pure shock on Pansy's face. They were not disappointed.

"Merlin's beard!" said Pansy in astonishment. She couldn't help herself she pulled Ginny's hand closer to have a better look.

The ring was not only larger but more brilliant than hers. She would have to complain to Draco about this. When he heard he would certainly go right out and buy her a bigger and better ring. She must have the best and she would make sure he saw to it.

It was a shame really, thought Ginny. She loved her ring not because of its splendor, but because Harry had given it to her with the promise of a beautiful life together. She could see the hatred and envy seething behind Pansy's eyes.

She yanked her hand away as if afraid of the contamination of Pansy's greed. "It was Harry's mother's, it's a family heirloom. To be honest I would have said yes even if Harry hadn't had a ring."

Pansy turned her nose to Ginny and stomped away. So what if she was the one who had picked out her ring. If she hadn't cried and carried on in the jeweler her ring probably wouldn't have been as large as it was.

Ginny turned back to her friends. "I really didn't want to do that you know."

"Oh, come on Ginny" said Hermione "she deserved it. How many times have she and Malfoy made it a point to rub their money in everyone's faces. It is about time she was put in her place."

"Maybe" sighed Ginny "but I feel kind of lousy using Harry's mothers ring to do it."

"Ginny" said Diana "I am sure you had no intention of seeking out Pansy and shoving your ring under her nose. That was her intention. It was just a pity for her that Harry's family has excellent taste in jewelry. Don't be too self-conscious. Yes the ring is large, but it is also very tasteful. Unlike that monster Pansy was sporting. The hype will wear off soon, don't you worry."

"Thanks everyone. I am a bit self conscious but I'll get over it. But please don't let Harry know any of this. I don't want him to feel bad."

"Don't worry" said Luna in her dreamy voice "your secrets are always safe with your best friends."

O O O

January turned into February and soon Valentine's Day had arrived. Diana was right, the hype had died down. Of course, not before several girls had thrown fits and fainting spells upon hearing that Harry Potter was officially taken off the market.

A little less publicized, but still prevalent, was the disappointment of the male population at Hogwarts. It was certainly noticed when on Valentine's Day a gaggle of chubby little cupids hovered over Ginny's head the entire morning.

At first Harry got a chuckle out of it. He had not sent any of them and though he tried he could not get the cherubs to reveal the identity of the admirers who had sent them.

Harry's patience grew very thin when the competitive little cupids began streaming arrows down at Ginny in hopes of manipulating her affections in favor or their employer.

Some even going so far as to try and sabotage their colleagues. One of the little cupids ended up getting so frustrated that he put a competitor in a half-nelson till his little curly topped head had turned purple. It must have broken some rule because, even though several people had tried before this, the offending little pest disappeared in flash of red light.

At first a personal shield charm had worked in deflecting the arrows. Then during lunch the little loincloth clad cupids figured out how to get through it. Harry lost his good humor very quickly. He looked around then took Ginny by the arm and stomped her and the flurry of cupids out of the Great Hall and into the empty foyer.

Their friends sat in complete shock at the long house tables. They hadn't seen Harry loose his temper all year.

Suddenly they heard him shouting and then several very loud zaps from a wand, presumably his. This was followed by a flurry of high pitched obscenities which could have only belonged to the cherubs.

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny re-entered the Great Hall hand in hand and took their places at the Gryffindor table. They were followed by the cupids who, instead of following Ginny, sought out their employers, cast several jinxes at them, and then flew angrily out of the Great Hall.

O O O

After Valentine's Day the fifth and seventh years sequestered themselves into the library and any available place to study quietly. OWL's and NEWT's were approaching fast.

Of course Hermione was in her element. She drew up study schedules and made sure that they each stuck by them. Poor Ron didn't have a chance, she watched him like a hawk. She insisted that even though he was going into business with George he should still do his best on his NEWT's. The only reason he went through with it was because he was in love with her. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered.

During one of their very short breaks from studying Harry and Ginny were hanging out in their favorite loveseat in the Head boy and girl den.

"What a change," said Harry as he shut his "Advanced Charms" book and tossed it aside. "This time last year I was preparing to face the darkest wizard of our time. Now my biggest worry is how many O's I need to get into Auror training."

"I thought you didn't need to worry about that?" asked Ginny as she slid over and snuggled up against Harry, and then lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders.

"Kingsley said I didn't have to worry but I still want to meet all the requirements. The last thing I need is some wise-ass to go on about how I was "let" into the program" said Harry. He stretched out the length of the sofa and slid Ginny down with him. "Just because Kingsley likes me doesn't mean everyone else has to."

"He's Minister of Magic" said Ginny. "I don't think you should worry what everyone else thinks about you. You of all people deserve a break, Harry."

"That's very sweet of you Gin, but of all people I need to prove myself even more. Every time I succeed at anything I need to make sure that I do it on my own accord. Otherwise all I'll hear is that they let me slide because I'm Harry Potter."

"Well I'll still love you" said Ginny as she leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss.

O O O

By the mid May the stress level amongst the seventh years was so high that Madam Pomfrey was forced to administer Serenity Mediwitch's Stress Relief Tonic to many of the students. Of course she was also busy taking care of those students who had chosen to experiment with the many black market solutions that were circulating.

Unfortunately several students ended up with bright purple polka dotted hives covering their entire body. The itching was so intense that Madam Pomfrey had to put some of the students in partial body binds until her cures took affect.

The evening before the NEWT's began Hermione practically had a nervous breakdown. She was certain that she had not studied enough and didn't sleep a wink. Unfortunately she ended up passing out in her first exam and was sent to the infirmary.

Luckily Madam Pompfrey was able to set her right again and she was her normal frantic self for her next exam. It took some persuading but Professor Binns was convinced to let her re-take the exam she missed. Ron couldn't see what the big deal was anyhow. He thought she could have sat in on another class's test and Binns would never have known the difference.

Finally the last exam had been taken and the last trunk had been packed. Now the seventh years sat eagerly at their now much smaller house tables ready to receive their diplomas at the graduation ceremony.

The Great Hall had been transformed so it could hold a theatre of parents and family members. Professor McGonagall would be presiding over the ceremony and handing out diplomas.

Before they were given out, achievement medals would be presented to the top students in each subject. This would be followed by the presentation of the valedictorian medal.

The first award was presented to Neville for Herbology who was followed by Harry who was given the award for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Several other awards were given out and then Ginny received the award for Charms.

To no one's surprise Hermione was awarded valedictorian. She gave a short uplifting speech and spoke excitedly of the bright future she and her fellow graduates were heading into. The possibilities were endless now that Voldemort had been defeated and a majority of the Death Eaters had been locked up in Azkaban. She herself would be heading off to join the office of Magical Law Enforcement.

Professor McGonagall called Minister Shaklebolt to the podium. He cleared his throat. "I have come here today not just to watch this fine group of students receive their diplomas but to help present awards to several very special individuals. This first young man has faced many hardships in his life. He lost his parents at the age of one and then had no idea our world existed until he received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday. From his fist year on he was faced with challenges and rose to the task each time. He rescued the sorcerer's stone, discovered of the Chamber of Secrets and defeated a Basilisk, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and last but not least defeated the evil wizard Voldemort. His name will surely go down in history as not only "the boy who lived" but as a great man who gave his all for the wizarding world. I would like to call Harry Potter to the stage." Harry got up and joined Kingsley at the podium.

Kingsley waved his wand and a large box appeared in front of them. "On behalf of the entire magical world and the Ministry of Magic I would like to present you with the Order of Merlin First Class." There was a loud cheer from the audience. Everyone had been expecting this. They just hadn't expected it to be today. Harry had pre-arranged it with Kingsley to be at this ceremony. The press was not allowed in, save one or two selected reporters and it promised to be a quiet intimate event. Not the media circus it could have erupted into.

Harry graciously accepted his medal then approached the podium. "I would like to thank you all for your support over the past several years. It was a long and difficult journey but in the end we were victorious. We each have a brighter future to look forward to. I myself will be taking some much needed time off. I'll be getting married to the girl of my dreams, my beautiful fiancé' Ginny. Then sitting back and being very lazy for a few months watching her play Quidditch and hanging out at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Then of course if my NEWT's merit I will be joining some of my friends at the Ministry Auror Training Program."

The crowd broke into applause.

"Thank you. The Minister has graciously allowed me the privilege of presenting the next two awards, Ron and Hermione could you please join me." Again there was an explosion of applause from the audience.

Harry motioned to the two chairs which had been magically produced next to the podium. Ron and Hermione each looked at Harry questioningly as they sat down. "Eight years ago I was a lost kid standing on platform nine and three quarters without a clue of how to get to the Hogwarts Express. Unfortunately, Hagrid had forgotten to tell me that little piece of information." Harry looked at Hagrid and smiled. "Thank you my dear friend for if I had not needed those directions I would not have met the most wonderful family I have ever known."

"The Weasley's graciously showed me what to do and then as luck would have it Ron stumbled into my train compartment. During that first amazing year I also met a young woman who I have come to love as a sister. The three of us became best mates, developing a friendship that has sustained me through some of the worst times of my life. I wasn't alone in any of the tasks that the minister listed. Whenever I was faced with a challenge these two stood by my side remaining true friends when the rest of the world thought I was barking mad. When the quest for Voldemort began I thought that the time had finely come when I would have to head off into the world alone. Without a second thought these two wonderful people left the comfort of this grand school and their homes to join me. Literally, without them I would not be here today and each of our lives would be much different."

Harry turned to face his two best friends and motioned for them to stand. "It is my honor to present each of you with the Order of Merlin Second Class." Harry placed a medallion around each of their necks then gave them a hug and a sincere "thank you." The applause was deafening.

At the end of the ceremony the group of friends posed for a picture. The four couples stood proudly wearing their graduation robes, all except Herbert/Onion who of course had already graduated from the Academy of Magical Arts.

It was a photo that was sure to take a place of honor upon the Grimmauld Place family room mantle. This special group of people had been through so much the past eight years. They knew that their friendship would continue beyond Hogwarts, it was a life-long bond.

O O O

The next morning Harry awoke by himself in his big bed at Grimmauld Place. He went down stairs and was greeted by Kreacher who quickly served his breakfast and morning paper.

Harry sat quietly in the solarium reading his daily prophet happy to see that the front cover featured a picture of the entire Hogwarts graduating class as well as a picture of him, Ron and Hermione getting their Order of Merlin's. As he was scanning the rest of the paper Ginny entered the room.

"Good morning love" he said as she kissed him hello. "This is a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you here this early."

"It felt strange waking up and not being able to go and see you right away" she said as she accepted a cup of tea from Kreacher.

"Me too" he replied. "At least you had the rest of your family there. This house is way too quiet. I'm just not used to it. Part of me misses Ron's snoring, if you can believe it."

"Never" said laughed, "luckily I won't have to listen to it much longer. I can't wait until he and Hermione move into that flat above Georges store in Hogsmeade next week. He sent me over here early to get you so that you could help out with the move."

"He does know we can use magic for those things right? We've been of age for over a year now."

Ginny just shrugged "I needed some type of excuse to come over this early today."

Harry smiled "just let me go get ready and we can head out."

Harry was buried in his closet trying to find a shirt as Ginny sat cross legged on their bed waiting for him.

"I talked with my mum again" she yelled so he could hear.

"Huh?" he muttered as he stuck his head out.

"Mum, I talked to mum again" she repeated. "Don't wear that shirt Harry" she said idly as she stretched out on her stomach and hugged Harry's pillow. He looked down at the shirt he thought had been acceptable then turned around and walked back into his closet. Ginny continued, "Mum really does think I should stay at the Burrow for the next month. So I could at least give the allusion that I plan on living there till we get married."

Harry walked back out and posed. "Very nice" she said with a smile.

"Well, I was looking for one of my older Quidditch t-shirts but I forgot that I no longer owned it."

Ginny smirked "I thought you liked to see me in it?"

"I like to see you out of it actually" said Harry as he sat on a bench to tie his shoes.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

He grimaced "About you living at the Burrow. What should I think? Or what do I really think."

Ginny sighed. "Harry! Don't make me feel guilty."

He looked over at her then ran and pounced on the bed causing her to bounce up and down. Harry crawled over and straddled her. "I am not looking forward to waking up in this big old bed all by myself."

"I know me neither" she whined as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "But I promise to be over for breakfast everyday."

"Brilliant" he said then kissed her back. "Then I agree." He then changed the subject. "Harpies try outs are next month; you are still going, right?"

"Do you really think I'm good enough?" she asked hesitantly.

"Gin, we've gone over this a million times. You are the most brilliant Quidditch player I have ever seen, and the Harpies would be lucky to get you."

"Will you come with me?" she asked as she fluttered her eyes for added affect.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now do I look presentable enough to help my two best friends move into their new flat?"

"Damn sexy" she said a bit huskily. "Too bad they are expecting us or it could have been a fabulous morning."

Ginny squirmed out from under him and headed out of the room. She turned around to see Harry flat on his face looking a bit distraught.

"Give me a minute" he grumbled, then took a few deep breaths and got up to join her. "Why do you do that to me? I was perfectly ok until you made that little comment. Now I'm going to have to help them move with that on my mind all day."

She leaned over and whispered in his ear "bring your invisibility cloak," then headed downstairs to the floo.

Harry called after her in frustration. "You know you are going to kill me one of these days!" grabbed the cloak then headed down after her.

_AN: Their life now begins. I have big plans for our favorite couples. Don't forget to hit the little grey button. I love to hear from you all!_


	16. Flying Off Into the Future

_AN: Here is the next chapter of my little drabble. This is just half of what I have written. It was originally 18 pages, but my beta and I decided to chop it into two chapters. I am going to try and keep chapters to 10 pages of typed text. That way I can update faster. _

_Thank you to GinnyLovesHarry1995 and JimmyD for the great beta work._

_**Flying Off Into the Future**_

Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor of the flat above the Weasley store in Hogsmeade eating pizza. They had finally moved the last of the boxes in and were taking a much needed break. Even with magic it had been exhausting.

"I can't believe that your dad is ok with this," said a disgruntled Harry.

Ron gave a smug grin. He knew why Harry was frustrated and was loving it. "Dad was great. He didn't even flinch when I told him that we were turning the second bedroom into an office."

"You know this is a complete double standard," said Harry still very annoyed with his best mate. "You and Hermione aren't even engaged! Ginny and I have been for six bloody months!"

"Yes, but I'm not the one who needs to wear the white wedding dress am I" said Ron looking straight at Harry daring him to answer.

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. Was he really asking that question? Did Ron really want him to answer? He stared back for a minute then Ron raised an eyebrow at him, finally Harry gave in. "Don't worry Ginny will still be wearing white at our wedding."

Ron gaped at his best mate. "Really?"

Harry was now thoroughly embarrassed because if Ron knew that he and Ginny hadn't yet, he certainly was admitting something else at the same time. He reluctantly nodded his head and looked down.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me?" said Ron in complete disbelief. "But what about all the time you've spent at your house? Alone!"

"Do I really need to give the bloody details?" said Harry now completely annoyed.

Ron stared hard at him again.

"I am not telling you anything ya' git!" fumed Harry as his face turned a ghastly shade of red from embarrassment. "All you need to know is that the white dress will not be an issue."

"You know that means…" said Ron with a really cocky grin.

"YES, I know exactly what it means!" said Harry really wishing he could disappear into the floor.

"Wow, you mean I finally got one up on you" chuckled Ron, really enjoying watching Harry squirm.

"Will you just shut it ya lousy git" laughed Harry as he reached back and threw a sofa cushion at him.

"The great Harry Potter is still a. . . " Ron did not finish his sentence because the girls entered the room.

"Still a what?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing" said Harry very quickly. "Nothing, Ron is just trying to get them mickey that's all."

"Harry, you and my brother aren't talking about what I think you're talking about are you?"

Harry absentmindedly looked at the ceiling. "You know I bet we could improve the lighting in here with a few overhead lamps."

"Ronald, I thought I told you not to harass Harry about that!" scolded Hermione.

"What, you mean you knew?" asked Harry completely flabbergasted that Ron had known all along and dragged it out of him anyway.

"Well Hermione is her best friend" said Ron with a sly grin, "and you know how women talk, it sort of just slipped out one day."

"You horrible liar!" scoffed Hermione. "Harry, he practically dragged it out of me. He wouldn't stop asking me. He said his brothers would do all kinds of ghastly things to you if I didn't tell him."

"Thanks for trying to save me Hermione but they went ahead and did them anyway."

"Ronald!" said Hermione and Ginny at the same time and staring at him.

"What! Don't look at me like that. I'm not the guilty one here. I'm innocent, well not as innocent as Harry but still." Ron ducked just in time to miss being hit by one of the remaining cushions.

"Just kidding mate," laughed Ron. "Really, I commend you. I don't think I could have lasted this long without going mad."

"Can we change the subject!" yelled Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry and felt sorry for him. She was proud of her friend's decision. Ron really shouldn't tease, he really was asking for it. "So Ginny, Harpies try outs in a few weeks eh?" she asked.

"Yes" said Ginny as she planned the one hundred and one ways she was going to get revenge on her brother. "Harry and I will be heading out early so that I can watch the team practice before I try out."

"Get a better feel for what she is up against" said Harry relieved that the subject had changed. He knew Ron would bite because this was one of his favorite subjects.

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to play professional Quidditch," said Ron in awe. "You will get me tickets to all the big matches right?"

"Don't press your luck," laughed Ginny. "You'll be lucky if I admit you are a member of my family."

Later that night Harry and Ginny were snuggled on the sofa in their family room watching television, Ginny couldn't resist "See I told you so."

"What?" he asked looking away from the screen.

"Remember the talk we had months ago about losing your virginity? I told you. It would be perfectly fine for me but Ron was sure to torture you about it."

"Gin, he's your brother. Of course he's happy about you. I can only imagine what your brothers are going to do to me now? He is certainly going to tell them. They'll get it out of him somehow."

"Gits," she stated blankly.

"We can't help ourselves it's innate" said Harry as he shrugged his shoulders. "If I guy doesn't lose it by his sixteenth birthday he's looked at like a freak, but of course we all want to marry virgin's. Go figure."

"Gits," she repeated.

"Yah but you love me anyway," said Harry with a goofy grin as he pulled her closer.

"Your git quotient is very low. It only increases when you are around my brothers."

"Thank you. I think."

O O O

The following week Harry and Ginny took off for Holyhead. They had decided to drive and see the country so Harry had gone out and gotten his license and bought a new Mini-Cooper. Of course he, Ron and Mr. Weasley had a grand time converting the little car. It now could magically hold all of their suitcases and their brooms in its almost non-existent trunk. Petrol was not a problem because they converted that as well. The only thing Harry insisted upon was that it would not fly. No matter how hard Ron and Mr. Weasley tried they were not able to change his mind.

They drove up the west coast to see a bit of country. It took about four and a half hours to get to St. Florence. They arrived in time for lunch. They did some touring and shopping then spent the night at the Elm Grove Country House, a very nice Muggle hotel. The next day they spent some more time in St. Florence then headed out again after lunch. They drove another four and half hours up the coast and arrived at the wizard hotel in Holyhead just before midnight.

The next morning when he awoke Harry found that he was alone in bed. He grabbed his robe and headed out to the balcony. There he found Ginny snuggled in a blanket watching the waves hit the shore.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Good morning love," she said as she looked up and accepted a good morning kiss. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

Harry looked over and saw the tea tray on the floor next to her. "Is that tea?" he asked excitedly.

"Yah, Kreacher is amazing. I wasn't on the porch more than five minutes when he showed up with the tray. He even brought my slippers from home."

"How bloody wonderful. Pass me a cup will ya." Ginny flicked her wand and a cup floated over to Harry. She pointed her wand at the tea pot to heat it up.

"Is there room in there for me?" he asked.

Ginny opened the blanket and Harry climbed in behind her so she could lie against his chest. They sat quietly for a while drinking their tea and watching the waves.

"So are you going to tell me what you're so worried about?"

"Oh, let me see. I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm going to be trying out for a professional Quidditch team in a few days."

"Oh, that. Well, you should have said something earlier," he teased.

"Yah, that," she sounded so defeated that Harry put his tea cup down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gin, you will do great. You are a brilliant Quidditch player. They're going to love you."

"Just a little biased, aren't you?" She said now grinning a bit.

"Well maybe but it is still the truth." he said then gave her a little squeeze. "We'll just hang out for the next couple days to check out the team and your competition. Then you'll try out, they'll give you the job and we can go from there."

"But what if they don't take me?"

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" he asked blankly.

"Yes, it's all I think about," she grinned. "Well besides you."

"Thanks love. That was sweet," he said then kissed her cheek. "So if they don't take you we'll scout out different teams and go see them. If worse comes to worse you can hang out with me so I can spoil you a bit before I head off to Auror training. No matter what happens we'll know that we tried."

"Thanks Harry I appreciate it I'm so glad you decided to come with me."

"No problem. So let's go back to bed for a few hours then head down to the pitch to check them out."

O O O

The days until Ginny's try out seemed to fly by. The next thing they knew Ginny was suited up and on her broom ready to kick off. Harry thought it was adorable that she insisted on wearing his old Quidditch t-shirt under her robes for luck.

He was waiting in the stands trying hard to look inconspicuous. He wanted to make sure that this day was all about Ginny, the less people who realized that he was in the stands the better. Just when he thought the press had eased up a bit, they crawled out of the woodwork and published the most outrageous articles about him. He had tried very hard to make sure that no one recognized him the entire time that they had been there.

He watched as Ginny kicked off and performed the required moves with the large group of women that were there to try out. Harry was so glad that she was able to use her own broom. She was much faster and more agile than all of the others that were there. Her Firebolt may be over a year old but it was still the fastest broom available. Not one of the team members had one, not even the seeker. Maybe if Ginny was hired he would talk to the owner of the team about that.

As the day went on the group of potentials became smaller and smaller. Finally Ginny was paired up with several members of the team to run some drills. Harry held his breath as he watched her dive in and out of the other players. So far she had scored several goals and was flying beautifully.

The coach blew the whistle and signaled the potentials down. Without ceremony she called out the list of those people who would continue on to tomorrows' trials. Harry listened closely as she called out the names.

"Abernathy, Goncalves, Smith, and Weasley" she called. "All others are excused from the pitch. Thank you all for your time."

Harry couldn't help but cheer as Ginny kicked off and joined the team back up in the air. She would only be competing against three others for the one chaser position that was available. He had evaluated her competition and they were quite good. He would have to make sure she was in top form tomorrow.

That night, Ginny was getting frustrated with Harry's coddling. "Harry, I am not going to bed at nine pm," she fussed as she threw her pajamas back at him. "I don't think I've been to bed that early since before Hogwarts."

"Gin, you really need your rest. You need to be alert and ready in the morning. We both know you're not a morning person."

"Yes love I realize that" said Ginny with a grimace. She then changed tactics by snuggling up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't you just let me take a bath and soak for a bit to clear my head then I'll go to bed."

Harry thought for a moment then conceded. "Fine, just promise me that you will try and be in bed by ten at the latest."

"Yes dear," she said in a mocking tone then headed off to her bath.

O O O

The next morning Harry was so wound up that he decided to go for a run. As he was stretching on the porch he was startled when Ginny opened the door and came out dressed in her running gear.

"Don't you think you should rest up a bit?" he asked as he admired her shorts and running tank.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs you're dead wrong," she said in a huff. "I need to do something to calm down since you practically threw me out of bed last night."

Harry looked at her crossly "Ginny it's not that I didn't fancy a snog last night, it was just the opposite actually. Why do you think I am out here this early?" I just thought you needed the rest."

She smiled, a bit happier with his admission. She reached over and patted his bum then took off down the path. "Just try and keep up Potter!" she called back.

Harry had to admit he loved to watch her run. He would intentionally keep pace right behind her the whole time. The only down side was that running with Ginny usually had the opposite effect on Harry than when he ran alone. Sometimes he would be so charged up that he ended up joining her in the shower afterwords.

He was trying his best to keep his head clear this time.

When they got back Harry was just about to head into the shower when Ginny approached him. "The run didn't work," she whispered in his ear as she helped him shed his sweaty t-shirt.

"Gin, you need to have a clear head," he practically moaned. His resolve was fading fast.

"Harry, right now all I can think about is how great you are going to look out of those running clothes. I am so frustrated that I don't think I'll be able to score a single goal."

Harry's face brightened a bit and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well if you think it would help you score some goals," he whispered as he enjoyed the attention she was paying to his right shoulder and neck.

Later that morning after some memorable time spent in the tub at the hotel Ginny was again suited up and in the air with the rest of the Harpies and the three other potentials.

As she sized up her competition, she felt pretty confident of her chances. She could tell that she had clicked with the other women on the team a little better than the other potentials. Abernathy was a bit too timid, Goncalves was a little brutish, and Smith was just downright arrogant. She reminded Ginny of Pansy Parkinson.

Finally at the end of the day each of the girls was called into the coach's office. Ginny was the last to be called in.

Harry was waiting as patiently as he could though he felt like he was wearing a path in the floor. When the door to the office opened Harry watched Ginny come out smiling shaking hands with the coach. He had to restrain himself from running over and sweeping her off of her feet.

"I can't believe it!" she said as she finally made her way over to Harry who did indeed pick her up and spin her around in a fierce hug. "I'm going to be a Holyhead Harpy!"

"I knew you would make it! Come on let's go celebrate. Anything you want, the sky's the limit."

Ginny kissed him fiercely then said "Just give me an hour or so, Coach wants me to meet up with the team in a few minutes. Why don't you go ahead and I will meet you back at the hotel."

"I guess I should get used to sharing you shouldn't I?" said Harry with a bit of an exaggerated pout. He then smiled "I guess I can part with you for a few hours." He pulled her into his arms again and kissed her till they both felt a bit dizzy.

"Why would I ever want to be apart from that?" she said a bit out of breath.

Harry stepped back from her then apparated back to the hotel to get ready for their evening out on the town.

O O O

A few days later Harry and Ginny gathered their family at Grimmauld Place for her birthday celebration and a few big announcements. They had finished dinner and were now chatting as their desserts magically appeared on the plates in front of them.

Harry stood up and tapped his wine glass with his dessert fork. "May I have your attention please?" he said a bit formally so that everyone took notice. A few people looked at him in absolute anticipation. He and Ginny had refused to tell anyone their big news until they had finished dinner.

Ginny stood up next to him and he put his arm around her. "We have a few announcements to make," she said as she grabbed Harry's hand and gently squeezed it to calm her nerves.

She cleared her throat. "You are now looking at the newest Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies." Everyone started clapping and giving cheers of congratulations.

Harry cleared his throat "That's not all," he said with a sly grin. Ginny looked at him and smiled as if to give him the courage he needed.

"Ginny will be in training for the next few weeks and her first game will be in mid-October. We" he looked down at Ginny "have decided that to avoid the confusion of changing her name mid-season it would be best if she started her Quidditch career as Ginny Potter." Harry had practically said this in one big breath. He looked over at Mrs. Weasley and waited for the explosion.

It seems everyone had the same expectation because they were now all staring at her.

She looked sternly at the couple "Does this mean that the wedding that we have been planning for next spring will now be moved up?" she asked hesitantly.

Ginny smiled and tentatively added, "we were thinking about September eighteenth."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them in question "This gives us?" she asked.

"Six weeks" said Harry ready to duck in case his future mother-in-law pulled out her wand.

"Six weeks," she stated flatly. She looked around at everyone, knowing that they were waiting for her reaction. "Well we better get owls to Reverend Miley and the caterer," she said with a smile then continued "and then of course we have to contact the marquee company then we've got to get a hold of Aunt Muriel for her tiara and we have to go to Madam Lillian's and make a final decision on the girls' dresses and Ginny will have to be fitted right away so they can alter my dress. Someone hand me a quill?" she asked as she began to mentally create the long list of things she needed to get done quickly. Within minutes everyone including Mr. Weasley had a mission to complete and report back to Mrs. Weasley by the end of the week.

Everyone was now chatting happily over their desert when Bill stood up and cleared his throat "Well now that everyone is already worked up I thought I would just throw some more gnomes into the garden."

Everyone looked up at Bill who was smiling and looking adoringly at his wife. Fleur stood up and joined him.

"Bill and z'I are haz'ing ze bebe'!" she said excitedly.

Suddenly the room was again a rush of excitement. Mrs. Weasley was the first to rush up to the happy couple. She just kept on repeating "I'm going to be a grandma!" and hugging Fleur. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Diana didn't know what to be more excited about the coming wedding or planning the baby shower. The guys of course all clapped Bill on the back for a job well done then proceeded to head up to the family room to watch WSN.

The women all stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasley complete her long list of things that needed to be done within the short six weeks before the wedding.

A few minutes later Mr. Weasley popped back into the room with two packages. He set one on the floor and the other on the table then magically re-enlarged them to their original size. There before them sat the Weasley baby pram and a long box that held Mrs. Weasley's wedding gown.

"Oh Ginny go try it on," urged Hermione as they watched Mrs. Weasley carefully take it out of its box. "Oh, it is just magnificent!"

"Mum, this is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen," said Ginny dreamily "I would have chosen the exact one." The women all rushed up to Harry and Ginny's bedroom.

A few moments later Ginny emerged from the wardrobe wearing her mothers' gown. It was a deep cream with a crocheted lace top and full long satin train that was elegantly trimmed with pearls.

Mrs. Weasley stood mesmerized at her only daughter now standing before her wearing her wedding gown, a day that she had dreamt of since they had brought Ginny home from St. Mungo's.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley!" said Diana as she rushed over and handed her a hankie. "Don't cry you'll get us all started." They all laughed.

Just then Ron knocked on the door. "Hermione," he called. "Hey, can I come in?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Is Harry with you?" the girls asked in unison, then started giggling again.

"No," said Ron a bit perplexed.

"Then ok," said Hermione as she opened the door and let him in, being sure to lock it afterwords.

Ron noticed Ginny standing in front of the mirrors wearing their mothers wedding gown. He had only seen it in pictures. "Bloody Hell!" said Ron in amazement "You look just like mum. You're beautiful."

Mrs. Weasley looked over at her son and smiled now really needing to wipe her wet eyes. "Oh, Ronald what a lovely thing to say," she said as she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks mum" said Ron as he tried to pry himself from her vice-like grip. "Really Ginny, Harry is going to pass out when he sees you."

Ginny just smiled. She was about to reply when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Why is my bedroom door locked?" shouted Harry.

"Don't come in!" they all shouted.

"May I at least ask why?" he replied a bit sarcastically.

"Ginny is wearing her wedding gown," said Mrs. Weasley a bit choked up and dabbing her eyes with the hankie.

"She is?" asked Harry sounding curious. "You know that it's just an old superstition about seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding. I really should be allowed to enter my own bedroom in my own house," he said brazenly.

"Love," laughed Ginny. "Do you really want my brothers to find out that you saw me in my dress before the wedding?"

"Oh, they won't care," he tried.

"Do you want to risk it," chortled Ron.

"Ron?" asked Harry. "Can someone please just hand me out the photo album of my Dad playing Quidditch?" asked Harry in a defeated tone. "It's on the coffee table in the sitting area."

Ron grabbed the book and squeezed out the door with it. He handed it to Harry. "You my friend are going to bloody drop dead on the spot when you see her. I even thought she looked beautiful."

Harry just looked back at the bedroom door wishing he could see through its dark oak panels. "Only six weeks and counting," he said excitedly.

_AN: Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. Again, I have the next installment in the hopper ready to go. I am even working on the chapter after that! Hit the little purple button (thank you armywife012205 __**:D**__) and let me know what you think. I love to hear from you. Just think if all of 94 people who have me on alert say hi, I would be flooded with email! (and would possibly post the next chapter sooner- I'm a mom, bribery is in my blood!) _


	17. A Memorable Five Weeks

_AN: Well here it is. Sort of a cliffy, but I need the space in the next chapter for, well you'll just have to read and find out won't you! _

_As always a big thank you to my two fabulous betas GinnyLovesHarry1995 and JimmyD!_

**A Memorable Five Weeks**

Ginny didn't have to report to the Harpies for another week so Mrs. Weasley insisted that she spend every spare moment at the Burrow to complete the wedding plans. This didn't completely annoy Harry because he knew that she would be spending most of her free time during training with him.

Harry had long ago discovered that Mrs. Weasley was an amazing woman. She was now reaffirming this with her wedding planning skills. She was like a CEO of a major corporation delegating tasks, sending out owls and meeting with caterers. She was a whirling dervish and having the time of her life.

The wedding was still going to be kept formal but limited to under one hundred people. Strong concealment charms were being placed over the Burrow to discourage the press and any wedding crashers.

Hermione again came to the rescue, asking each of the contracted parties to sign a document promising not to leek any info to the press. She was sure to inform them that if they did say anything that they would not be very happy with their appearance afterwords. The fact that she worked in the Office of Magical Law Enforcement helped as well.

Luckily, the news that their spring wedding had been moved to the coming September had not been discovered yet. Rita Skeeter still had a vendetta with Harry and they were trying at all costs for her not to find out. She would certainly try to turn their lovely small wedding into a fiasco.

It seems that even though over a year had passed since the defeat of Voldemort, Harry's popularity was still strong. His engagement to Ginny had certainly been all over the press which was followed by several claims from disgruntled admirers that they were his true betrothed, some even claiming to have born his love child.

Ron was sure to harass Harry about this and in private tease him that they must have been conceived by immaculate conceptions. Harry took the punishment trying very hard not to let on just how nerve wracking it was. His wedding night was fast approaching and he was having a hard time wrestling with the "Man Who Conquered" image and worrying if he could live up to it where it mattered most.

O O O

With Ginny now extremely busy and exhausted from team training Harry now had plenty of time to get some other things done. He was still on his "long holiday" so he was free most of the day, though Mrs. Weasley was sure to take advantage of this as well.

He went to visit Andromeda and Teddy regularly and was even now taking Teddy out for day trips on his own. Harry loved spending time with his little godson, it was always an adventure. At sixteen months he was a very happy little boy toddling around and pulling down everything within reach.

One beautiful day, Harry and Teddy visited the training camp, of course Teddy was a big hit. As soon as they had entered the stands Ginny and her teammates had flown down to greet them.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry hello. "Where did you find that mini Harpies outfit?" asked Ginny as she reached over and took Teddy from Harry's arms. As soon as Teddy had seen her, his hair went from Harry's black to Ginny's ginger and his chubby little arms stretched out for her to take him.

"Oom, oom," he squealed wanting Ginny to take him for a ride.

Ginny flew him low around the pitch once and returned to Harry who was already deep in a very animated conversation with Julia the teams' Seeker.

"How long do you have the little guy?" she asked when they had both looked up and noticed that she and Teddy had returned.

"Teddy is going to be spending the night at Grimmauld Place," he said proudly.

She looked at him curiously "Are you sure you can handle that? You've never had him that long before."

"Gin, we'll be fine" he assured her. "Don't you worry about a thing."

O O O

Later that night, Harry was having great difficulty getting little Teddy to sleep. Every time he had put him down in his crib, he would wake up minutes later crying. Harry was both mentally and physically exhausted.

Unfortunately, it was a Tuesday and it was team policy that all trainees sleep on campus during their probation period. So this meant that Ginny had already left and Harry was alone with the fussy little metamorph.

Defeated he stuck his head into the floo "Gin," he whined, "are you up?" Drowsily she looked up and saw a disheveled Harry in the fireplace.

"What is it love?" she asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"I can't get Teddy to sleep. No matter how many times I've put him down, thinking the little guy was out for the night, minutes later he was up either wanting to play or crying."

"Love, I can't leave you know that. I would go if I could but I can't. The coach is incredibly strict with trainees."

"What should I do? I need to get to sleep. I'm starting to get really cranky myself."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Harry looked so defeated.

"Don't even start in with the whole _you defeated Tom Riddle_ bit," grouched Harry. It seems that any time he was faced with a challenge people had a tendency to bring that up.

Ginny bit back her smile "I wasn't even going to say it Grumpy. Why don't I give Hermione a shout? She loves the little guy and is fantastic with kids."

Before he could protest she had shoved his head out of the floo and put her own in to call Hermione.

Moments later there was a knock on Harry's door. There stood Hermione and Ron ready to help Harry again, this time from a much smaller and crankier foe.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," said a relieved Harry as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and she took a wailing Teddy from his arms.

"Many times, but it's nice to hear it any way," she said as she headed up to the nursery. When she got there she turned the lights down low and bundled Teddy in a light blanket, then she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Teddy was now looking up at her while hiccuping and sucking on his thumb. She quietly sang a lullaby and rocked him into a peaceful slumber.

"She's bloody amazing," whispered Ron in awe of her maternal abilities.

"She's had years of practice with calming you down, she's a natural," joked Harry as they made their way out of the nursery and headed down to the family room.

Several moments later when she was sure the little tyke was sound asleep, Hermione got up and put him into his crib. She then waited a few more minutes before she left and went downstairs to meet the guys in the family room. What she found when she got there made her laugh. Ron was flipping through a Quidditch magazine and Harry was out cold in his chair by the fire.

"Let's take the guest room," whispered Hermione. She didn't want to wake up Harry, he looked so exhausted. "We can go over with Harry and watch Ginny practice with the rest of the team tomorrow. Do you think Harry could get us in?"

"Right now he would do absolutely anything for you," said Ron as he motioned for Hermione to come and join him on the sofa.

"You are pretty amazing you know that," said Ron as she curled up next to him.

"Why thank you Ronald, you're pretty great yourself," she replied as she snuggled even closer into his embrace.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione was shocked because he usually avoided this subject "Yes, I guess. I mean I've never really thought I wouldn't be a mother one day. I just always imagined them as a part of our future." She caught what she said and tried to back track. "I mean my future."

"What?" he asked. "You must think that because I never want to talk about it I don't have those intentions, right?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Well, sort of. I mean you never want to talk about the future. I really don't know what you think about our future or whether you even see us together in it."

"Really?" he asked a bit overwhelmed. "Mione, I don't think I have ever thought about a future without you in it. I don't know what I would do without you."

She inhaled deeply then put her hand over her nose as if it could stop the tears from forming. "Oh Ron, do you really feel that way?"

"Of course I do. I just assumed that you knew," he said a bit clueless.

Hermione continued. "It's just that with everyone sort of you know?" she couldn't finish.

"Getting engaged," he stated with a smile.

"Well yes, engaged," she said as she looked down at her hands. "It's hard not to think about it."

"Mione, I have every intention of asking you one day. It's just that I really don't have the capitol right now. When I'm able to afford a proper ring, then I'll ask."

"Ron, don't you know that you don't need a ring to ask me? I'm not in love with you for the money. I'm in love with you because you are the most courageous, loyal and wonderful man I have ever known. We've shared so much I'm surprised you haven't realized that by now."

Ron laughed, "Well I can be kind of thick sometimes."

She kissed his lips tenderly, "Yes, but I love you anyway."

Later when they were lying in bed, Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "How many kids do you want?"

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, "Two I guess."

"Cool," he said with a grin. He was just glad she didn't want seven.

O O O

As the weeks passed Ginny continued on with her training and Harry busied himself with many of the tasks that Mrs. Weasley was throwing at him. Since everyone else was working, Harry was the most available to run all the errands that needed to be done. He was now spending more time at the Burrow than at Holyhead.

Everything was running smoothly. The caterer was prepared, Otts was taking care of all the flowers, the men were all set with their dress robes, and as far as he knew the women's dresses were almost ready.

One of his biggest surprises came when he received an owl from Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Herbert. They would like to provide the entertainment for Harry and Ginny's wedding. They would be providing a band and singers. The Weird Sisters were not booked for that date so they would most likely be performing.

Harry didn't know what to think because he and Ginny were looking to hire a dance band and the Weird Sisters were defiantly not a dance band. In the end he decided to go visit Luna and talk to her in person. Harry really wished that Ginny could be there with him but she was still unable to get away from the Harpies compound.

Luna and Herbert shared a house in London. He shouldn't have been surprised when he first walked in. The flat was "colorful" to say the least. The walls were each a different shade of some bright color and the furniture was and eclectic combination of normal and the extremely odd.

As they sat in the kitchenette Luna got them both cold drinks, Harry was so grateful it was not gurdey root.

Being with Herbert had certainly changed Luna. There was a confident air about her and she absolutely glowed. She was the happiest that Harry had ever seen her.

"Ginny wanted to thank you in person but she isn't allowed to leave the Harpies training camp," said Harry as he picked up a biscuit from the tray and examined it.

"I hope you like shortbread," said Luna. "I am trying to keep Herbert on a healthier diet, what they eat on tour is absolutely dreadful. But he does love shortbread so I try and keep a good stock of them."

"Merlin's beard Luna, you sound absolutely domestic," chuckled Harry.

"Isn't it wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I mean I loved living with daddy but I will have to say this has brought out a side of me that I didn't know was there. With a musician's lifestyle, Herbert does need someone to look after him and I have plenty of time to work at the Quibbler. With all the stories you give us circulation has just skyrocketed. We've got a warehouse in town and we've had to hire another reporter."

"Luna that is wonderful. I will always be more than happy to give you any story you need. We'll have to be certain to get some real great wedding photos for you. That should make the Prophet absolutely green with envy. With all the trash they've printed about me over the years it's nice to have a paper that I know will print the truth."

"Oh daddy has always wanted to print the absolute truth about everything, even if some people laughed. Now that I look back at some of the old copies I realize that some of it was a bit absurd, but daddy has always had an eye for the unusual. The new format still allows daddy two full pages to print some of the more unusual stories but we are trying to focus a bit more on health, mind, and body, a more holistic approach."

"Luna, you are absolutely amazing. Who would have thought that you would become the editor of a national magazine? We always thought you would go off and chase crumpled horkaks."

Luna laughed, "I know. I surprised myself. But don't worry I still promised daddy that I would go on our annual pilgrimage."

They both laughed.

"Luna, did I understand your owl correctly and the Weird Sisters are going to perform at the wedding?" he asked.

"They want you to think of it as a thank you to you for all you've done for the wizarding world. I told them you wanted a dance band so they're bringing in some other musicians to perform with them. They were thinking about going with a forties big band dance sound, they're quite excited."

Harry was absolutely shocked. "Luna that sounds wonderful. Tell them that we would love to have them perform at our wedding. They do know that we are only having about one hundred people right?"

"Oh, they know and they're great with that," she said with a smile.

O O O

The wedding was now a week away and everyone was getting nervous. Harry had hardly spent any time with Ginny and was looking forward to their two week honeymoon with great anticipation.

They were at the Burrow, minus Ginny of course, helping with the final details. Ron kept looking at his watch.

"Harry, why don't you and I head over to Georges's flat? He needs me to swing by and pick up some paperwork and I think we both could use a drink."

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley. He would really feel bad leaving all of this on her shoulders.

"You two go ahead, Fleur and I can handle the rest for tonight. We'll see you tomorrow," she said as she practically shoved them out the door. "Go on ahead you two, have a good time."

Harry kept looking back as he and Ron walked out to the apparition site. "I do really feel bad Ron, with Ginny away at training I should be in there helping."

"Come on mate, you need a break. You're starting to sound like a girl."

They apparated to the street in Diagon Alley where George and Katie shared a flat above the joke shop. Ron walked up to the door and knocked a few times, still looking down at his watch every few seconds.

When George opened the door, Harry had a strange feeling that something wasn't right so he reached in his pocket for his wand.

As he walked into the dark room he was absolute bowled over when the lights flashed on and he was greeted with a very loud "SURPRISE!"

"What the bloody hell is this?" laughed Harry as he looked around and saw all of his friends dressed in black.

"It's your wake chap!" yelled Bill, who Harry could tell had a few drinks in him already.

Harry was amazed. The entire flat was decorated in black and silver and there was food and drink everywhere. Someone shoved a drink in his hand.

"We needed to have it far enough out from the wedding so that you had adequate time to recover," said George with a bright smile. "Otherwise Ginny would kill us if we sent you to your wedding still half pissed from the night before."

Harry took a drink and smiled. He could tell that he had one heck of a night ahead of him.

_Now what could Ginny's crazy family have in store for our dear Harry? And what about Ginny? Shouldn't the girls have some fun? _

_AN: As you all know reviews make this authors day, so go and hit the little purple guy down there. Don't worry he won't bite… much._


	18. Let the Partying Begin!

AN: I know, I know. The wedding! Everyone wants the wedding. Well personally I had a fabulous bachelorette party and I would hate for Ginny to miss hers. Don't worry the wedding is the next chapter. I am torn between being descriptive and too vague, but you can't please all the people all of the time!

As always, a big special thanks to my two fabulous betas HarryLovesGinny1995 and JimmyD. You two are amazing!

Enjoy!

Lea Marie

**Let the Partying Begin**

Meanwhile, over in Wales, Ginny was sitting in her room bored as hell. It figures that on the one day where they had a light practice and she wasn't exhausted, Harry was stuck at the Burrow helping with wedding plans and she was stuck at camp doing nothing but looking over old Quidditch play books.

She had already used up her two evenings out getting wedding stuff done. Because she was taking two weeks off for the wedding and the honeymoon she had agreed not to leave campus during her five weeks of training.

She had barely seen Harry because her mum had her busy any spare moment she had been allowed to leave. It seemed that she and Harry were constantly running in two different directions. They had thought that they would have so much time together with her being stuck on campus. Boy had they been wrong.

Unfortunately, every time that Harry had visited after training hours Ginny had been so tired from that day's practice that she had fallen asleep shortly after dinner. The practices at Hogwarts were a walk in the park compared to her training now. She felt like her feet barely touched the ground all day. And when they did she was so tired and sore that she slept most of the time. Her teammates assured her that this would improve after her five weeks of hell. If they had all survived she was sure that she would too.

She was grateful that Hermione, Diana, and Luna had promised to come and visit, they were due any minute.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. "Thank God!" exclaimed Ginny. "I thought I would die of boredom."

She opened the door to let her girlfriends into her room. They were all smiling like Cheshire cats.

"Oh, this will not do. Don't you agree ladies?" asked Hermione.

"Thank God we brought something for her to change into," said Diana with a bright smile.

Ginny looked down at her outfit. She saw nothing wrong with Harry's sweatshirt and the sweat pants that she had on. "What are you lunatics up to?" she asked.

Her friends backed her up into her room and held up a pair of black jeans and a dressy top for her to put on.

"We even brought the shoes," said Hermione as she shoved Ginny into her bathroom to change.

"You girls know I can't leave camp right?" she said through the door.

"Oh, you won't be leaving camp," said Luna with a giggle. "We wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Ginny came out of the bathroom dressed in the outfit. "Isn't this yours?" she asked Hermione.

"It fits great," said Hermione. "I hate it that you fill out that top better than me."

"Come on," said Diana. "We don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" asked Ginny.

"You'll see," said her friends as they pulled her out of her room.

A few minutes later they were at the entrance to the pitch. "Please don't' tell me that we are going to play Quidditch?" pleaded Ginny.

"Nope," said Hermione as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!!" Ginny was greeted by what seemed like all of her friends who were now gathered on the pitch floor. Someone had set up a platform over the sand so that they could set up tables and chairs. Ginny looked around smiling, it was festively decorated with balloons and steamers and what seemed to be a stage at the very end. Walking around were the most attractive men she had ever seen, besides Harry of course she reminded herself.

"You girls are amazing. What is all this?" she asked still trying to take it all in.

"Your bachelorette party of course, we can't let the guys have all the fun now can we!" said Gwenog. Ginny was surprised to see all of her teammates at the party.

"This is incredible," said Ginny in awe as she walked in and was amazed at what they had done to the pitch.

"Whenever one of us gets married we like to throw them this little party," said Gwenog. "You're a member of the team now. Well…that is if you survive training," she laughed and gave Ginny a hug.

"Thank you all so much," said Ginny to her friends and teammates. "Now tell me, who are these handsome men that you have so wisely employed, and could their uniforms get any smaller or tighter," she said with a grin as she surveyed one of the waiters bringing a tray of drinks.

"These," motioned Hermione around the floor "are Erosians of Greece. They are the magnificent descendants of the Greek God Eros and are gifted with incredible beauty, strength, and sexual prowess," she said excitedly as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Not that we expect you take advantage of that," said Diana quickly. "But boy are they fun to watch," she sighed.

"You all do realize that I am getting married next week right?" asked Ginny whose eyes couldn't help but admire the glistening torso that was bent before her offering her a drink.

"Oh, this is just a bit of fun," said Gwenog with a laugh. "Really they are just eye candy. Wait till they do their little show. Let me warn you now though, they are kind of like male Veela. You can't help but watch them and they love the attention."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and steered her toward the front of the platform. "Now that our guest of honor is here," Hermione motioned to Ginny and all of her friends started clapping and cheering. "Let's get this party going!" she held up her wand and it shot colorful sparks into the air.

Ginny was steered over to the front table into a chair that was ornately decorated. When she sat down Luna handed her an over-sized t-shirt.

Ginny put it on. "What is this for," she looked down and saw that it said _Kiss me, I'm the Bride _flashing in different colors.

Diana handed her a long Peacock quill. "This is for you to have each of our little friends here sign your t-shirt."

Ginny looked unfazed by this. "Sure, that sound fun," she said with a smile.

"That is," said Hermione "after they have kissed you."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "There has to be at least twenty of them walking around here," she said in shock.

"Twenty five actually," said Luna. "And it has to be a real kiss, not just a peck on the cheek. It's very good luck you know, to be kissed by as many men as possible at your bachelorette party. It would be even better luck if you could be kissed by a gnome or a troll, but Erosians will do just fine I think."

Ginny looked at Luna grateful that she didn't arrange for a troll to be at the party. "Can I have another drink?" she asked her friends as she looked around the room at the twenty five men she needed to kiss.

O O O

Over in Diagon Alley Harry's bachelor party was in full swing. The men were enjoying themselves drinking, playing cards, smoking cigars, etc. Harry was now having trouble focusing, it seems that every time he turned around one of his friends was offering him a beer or doing a shot of fire whiskey with him.

By the time the entertainment arrived Harry was quite pissed. Ron and George practically frog marched him over to his chair and sat him down. "Why am I sitting down," he asked his two friends. Everyone laughed. It was good to see Harry let loose a bit.

"The girls have arrived," said George.

"Is Ginny here?" asked Harry as he looked around blearily. "She's never seen me this pissed before."

"You are so whipped mate," said Ron with a laugh.

Harry looked at him a bit confused, "She's not into that kind of stuff."

Ron just laughed at him and shook his head, now trying to get rid of the mental image Harry had just put there. "No you git, the _girls girls_. Look," he said as he turned Harry's head to face the area that had been cleared out for the girls to perform.

"Bloody Hell" said Harry as he watched the many veiled Veelas walk into the room. "Those are Veelas!" he said a bit loudly.

His friends all laughed. "No shit!" said Ron.

"And he was the guy who took care of old Moldy Shorts," laughed George.

"Are we sure we want him marrying our sister?" asked Bill.

"Well he did survive all of our little tests so he can't be that bad," said Charlie.

"Shh," said Percy his eyes wide with excitement. "The girls are about to start."

"Let's not let Penelope hear you say that Perce," said Bill. "I don't think it would be healthy for your good boy image."

"It's always the quiet ones," said Charlie.

The music started and the girls started their dance. Two of them got Harry up and moved him to the center of the floor. Harry looked a bit startled at first but then joined in on the fun and danced along with the scantily clad women. Even helping them remove their veils and throwing them out to his friends.

"Go Harry!" yelled Ron. "Eh George!" he yelled. "Get that camera out."

George was having so much fun watching Harry embarrass himself that he had forgotten about his camera. Instantly he snapped off picture after picture of Harry in the most compromising positions.

Harry was now sprawled on a giant pillow in the middle of the floor draped with several veils as two of the Veela fed him grapes and wine. Some of the women even took advantage of the situation and started kissing Harry whole heartedly as they danced around him. He was a celebrity after all and the Veela were definitely aware of who he was.

"Oh, this is too good," said Charlie. "Ginny would absolutely flip is she knew about this you know. We are going to keep it from her right?" he asked knowing exactly what his little sister was capable of.

"Well," said Ron. "We should at least wait until after the wedding."

They all nodded in agreement. At least then she would be away a lot for Quidditch matches so she couldn't do too much damage.

The Veelas' performance was very entertaining. Who knew Harry was such a great dancer?

After the entertainment the guys dispersed and another poker game was started. Harry sat down ready to join in, he loved to play cards.

"Mate, I don't think it would be a good idea," said Ron. "You're right well pissed. I think you would lose a few galleons. As you're best friend I really should keep you from playing."

Harry laughed now a bit more sober after his invigorating romp with the Veela. "You let me dance and get snogged by about twenty Veelas, but you won't let me play cards?" he asked in shock.

"Well you have to admit the Veelas were entertaining," said Ron with a wide grin.

"I think entertaining is an understatement," said Harry as he rubbed that back of his neck. "Please tell me that George didn't have his camera?"

"I didn't notice," lied Ron. "Come on Harry, let's go play cards."

O O O

Ginny was exhausted, she felt like she hadn't sat down all evening. Her t-shirt looked as if it had been signed by most of the men and a lot of her girlfriends. Of course she didn't have to kiss her girlfriends for them to sign it. They just did it for fun.

She sat down at her table and put her feet up. "I can't go any more," she said with a big sigh.

"Come on Ginny!" said Hermione. "You still have three more guys to kiss."

"Do I have to kiss every single one?" frowned Ginny.

"Do you realize," asked Diana in complete shock, "that you just asked if you really had to kiss three incredibly gorgeous Erosians?"

Ginny smirked "After twenty-two, they're all the same. My lips are sore."

"Oh you poor thing," teased Diana. "Let me try and feel sorry for you." She looked hard at Ginny as if to examine her. "Nope, couldn't do it." Her dramatics made everyone laugh.

Ginny pushed herself up from her chair stretched then took a few deep breaths and puckered her lips a few times, "OK, I'm ready. Let me at em'."

As Ginny walked out to the dance floor, she was soon surrounded by her remaining targets. She caught sight of Katie. "Katie!" she yelled. "I am so glad to see you. Does George know you're here?"

"Are you kidding," laughed Katie as she gave Ginny a hug hello. "He practically kicked me out of the flat. He and your other brothers are throwing Harry his bachelor party tonight.

"Oh really," said Ginny with great interest.

"I'll let you know everything as soon as George tells me. I am sure he is dying to compare stories with me."

"They know about this? Does Harry?" asked Ginny a bit nervous considering she had just snogged about twenty-three gorgeous men.

Katie caught Ginny's look and laughed. "You have nothing to worry about my dear. I know for a fact that they have about twenty Veela booked for the evening. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry was put into a similar situation. All in fun!" she added hoping that her friend didn't get too worried about her fiancé.

O O O

The next morning Ginny was extremely grateful that she did not have practice till after lunch. Coach had a morning meeting with the owner of the team and was letting the girls sleep in after Ginny's party.

She woke around eleven reaching immediately for the hangover potion that her friends had left for her. She felt like a mountain troll had sat on her. Her mouth pretty much tasted like one as well, not that she had ever tasted a mountain troll.

Feeling a bit better, she had a light lunch and headed out to the pitch. Looking around she noticed that her teammates seemed to be feeling as well as she did. It should be an interesting practice.

She only had a few days left before she would be off for a full two weeks. Her training period would finally be over and she would no longer have to remain on campus. Ginny's only problem was that her mum insisted that she live at the Burrow until the wedding. Her chances of spending any quality time with Harry were between slim and none.

After the wedding she would finally be able to live at Grimmauld Place. Hopefully she would be home every night, unless they had a game off the continent and she wouldn't be able to apparate home.

O O O

Harry woke on the sofa in George and Katie's flat. He felt similar to the morning that he had woken up on this very same sofa after Bill's bachelor party. Only this time his hair was still black and he was the intended groom.

He made his way to the loo and then to the kitchen to have some pumpkin juice. Ron was already there eating breakfast with Charlie, "Eh" said Ron in an audible grunt.

Harry just waved his hand in acknowledgment he didn't have the energy to say anything. Once he got to the hangover potion he might then be able to speak.

He took the potion then forced down a piece of toast. How his friends could sit there and eat a full breakfast was astounding. He couldn't have been the only one that drunk, these men had iron clad stomachs he was sure of it.

Ron offered Harry some kippers. Harry looked at them and thought for sure he was going to lose it. He shook his head and took his tea and toast into the living room. Maybe he would get some more sleep. He was sure that once the potion took effect he would feel somewhat better. He was so grateful that his friends had the foresight to hold his party a week from his wedding. He couldn't even imagine trying to function today. He was hoping his most strenuous activity would be clicking his remote control trying to find something on the telly.

O O O

A few days later, Harry met Ginny for breakfast in Holyhead then they were going to get her packed and moved back to the Burrow.

"Good morning love!" said Harry excitedly as he caught sight of Ginny waiting for him. He kissed her heartily practically lifting her up off the ground.

"Wow, that was some greeting," said Ginny breathlessly when he let her down.

"I just missed you, that's all," he said with a great smile. "It's been a few days ya know?"

"I've missed you too, love," she smiled.

It was obvious they both felt a bit guilty about something. Katie had filled Ginny in with the details of Harry's bachelor party, even supplying her with a few photographs. She was not thrilled. The Veela looked like they were having as good a time as the men. Harry had obviously been incredibly pissed for him to behave that way.

"So," she asked after they had sat down at the table. "What have you been up to?"

Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights he was so grateful that Ginny could not do legilimency.

She reached out and patted his hands. "Don't worry love, I know all about your party and your little Veela friends."

Harry eyes went wide in horror. "How…" he tried.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "From what I've been told, your night was pretty tame. You know. Let's hire pretty dancing girls and get pissed till we hurl kind of party. I'm ok with it."

Harry was in absolute shock. "Gin, you're really ok with it?" he asked hesitantly. He was waiting for her wand to appear under the table to hex him.

She smiled mischievously, "It just so happens that my friends threw me a little party that very same night."

He faltered. "You had a party?" he asked in complete shock.

Ginny innocently took a sip of her juice and nodded.

Harry looked at Ginny. She looked almost happy. "And you're not mad about my party?"

"Not in the least," she said with a smile then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He thought for a second, "Why do I have a feeling that your party was not just you and your girlfriends sitting around having tea and biscuits?"

She just looked at him and deadpanned, "Because it wasn't."

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "Why do I have the feeling that I am never going to find out what happened at your party and you already know practically everything there is to know about mine?"

Ginny smiled beautifully at Harry. "Because girlfriends are much better at keeping secrets and my brothers love to brag."

AN: You know what to do next. Give me a shout letting me know what you think. I love to hear from you.


	19. Forty Eight Hours and Counting

_AN: Well I know you're all mad that this isn't the actual wedding, but good things come to those who wait. (and review… hint… hint) Just kidding, well I am almost there. The wedding is definitely next. I just have a few things we need to get through first. One of my favorite scenes will start off the next chapter._

_Thanks again to GinnyLovesHarry1995 for beta'ing both versions of this chapter. I tore this one apart after my first go round!_

_Anywho, Happy Reading,_

_Lea Marie_

**Forty-Eight Hours and Counting**

The reporters had been camped outside of both Grimmauld Place and the Burrow for the last few days. The date of the wedding had somehow leaked out and the press circus had begun.

All types of rumors were now circulating about the wizarding world's favorite couple. Ginny's least favorite story was that she was forcing Harry to marry her early so that their child would not be born out of wedlock.

The color of her dress was under much debate because in the wizarding world only virgins were able to wear white dresses. Otherwise after the minister read the vows a portion of the brides dress turned a shade of crimson.

O O O

Ginny looked up from her Quidditch magazine when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ginny dear, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked her mum.

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

"It's about the Prophet article," said Molly delicately.

Ginny's eyes widened. She had known that she would need to speak to her mum about it as soon as Hermione had shown her a copy. "Sure thing mum, I've been meaning to get with you anyway."

Molly looked concerned for a minute.

"Don't worry mum," said Ginny with a grin. "It's not what you think."

Molly sighed and sat on her daughters' bed next to her. "So," she said as she gave Ginny a light squeeze, "Why don't I let you do the talking."

Ginny hugged her back. "Mum I know we have a tendency to butt heads about things but I hope you trust me enough to know that I would have told you if Harry and I had made that final step yet."

"I was counting on that dear, that's why I thought I would come up here and chat with you before your father got a hold of the article. Luckily he doesn't read the Prophet regularly anymore."

Ginny laughed. "I thought that's why I hadn't found Harry hung by his ankles in the barn yet."

"Quite," laughed Molly. "So why don't you tell me about you and Harry, love. We haven't had a decent chat in a while and you will be getting married in a few days. I think we are overdue."

Ginny hugged her favorite pillow and lay back on her bed. "Well I'll tell you one thing. Harry is definitely the responsible one in our relationship. He's actually talked me out of it on several occasions. So yes mum, my dress will remain as white as can be." She felt a bit embarrassed. After all she just admitted that she was the one who had been pressuring Harry to have sex. "Who started that silly tradition anyway?"

Molly laughed, "I believe I asked your grandma that very same questions right before my wedding."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously.

Molly giggled, "But as you can see Ginevra my dress remains as pure white as the day it was made. Grandma told me that the tradition was started hundreds of years ago when wizards practiced arranged marriage. It was a way to ensure that the groom was getting a virgin bride. The dress makers put charms on their fabric so that if the bride was not pure the dress would turn scarlet in certain areas after the minister had read the vows, but before he actually united them."

"Well not that I have to worry but I do know some girls who will need to be pretty creative with their dresses," said Ginny with a deep sigh. "I just can't believe all the hype the magazines have been creating over what color gown I'm going to wear."

"Well Harry is a role model dear" said Molly. "People want to look up to him and the fact that he has old fashioned values is a big plus in today's society."

"We've actually talked about that," said Ginny. "Harry doesn't mind it, but there are certain things he wished they would but out about. He's still just a nineteen year old guy and the papers speculating his virginity kind of bugs him. He says that some things just need to be saved for the sanctity of marriage."

"I agree," said Molly with a broad smile. She was proud of Harry and his morals. It was one of the reasons she trusted him with Ginny. "So it's Harry that's the responsible one?" asked Molly giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Mum, you have seen him haven't you?" Ginny flopped back down on her bed and put her pillow up over her face. "Merlin's beard mum, sometimes when he's out there flying around on his broom playing Quidditch or just the way he looks at me," she sighed. "I JUST CAN'T CONTROLL MYSELF!" she yelled into her pillow then started giggling.

She looked out from under her pillow to see her mum nodding her head and smirking. "Yes, Harry is quite the handsome young man. I remember how I couldn't wait until my wedding night. Your father was so handsome. He would make my insides melt every time he held my hand. I still think he has the cutest little…" 

Ginny laughed, "MUM! Too much information, please!" she teased.

"Oh, Ginny lighten up. Your father and I didn't have seven children by accident you know. He's quite a wolf behind those tortoise shell glasses of his."

Ginny put her pillow back over her head, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Your dad is quite… talented, you know" continued Molly with a giggle.

"EW YUCK MUM! Come on. You're killing me," giggled Ginny.

"Are you and Harry, ok in that department?" asked Molly. "Do you have any questions?"

"Mum!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I'm serious Ginny. This is going to be your first time you know. We have talked about it in the past but I do want you to be prepared," said Molly with just a tad of seriousness to her tone. "But I suppose you and Hermione might have talked already. I just want to be sure."

Ginny was absolutely shocked, "You mean you know that…?"

"Oh please Ginny," laughed Molly. "Your brother is like a bloody rabbit. I don't know who he thinks he's fooling."

"Hermione is going to be so embarrassed mum," said Ginny.

"Well, there is no reason that she needs to know that I know. Ron is so much like your father that I can't blame Hermione. Weasley men can be quite persuasive. Don't get me wrong. I do wish that they had waited but there is no sense crying over a spilled caldron. I'm sure they'll be the next in line to get married. That is if George and Katie don't sneak off in the middle of the night somewhere."

"Mum, I will never underestimate your underground knowledge of this family. I don't even want to think about the things that you know and aren't telling us."

Molly smiled knowingly, "Well, I am sure Hermione can arrange to buy a muggle wedding dress so that she wouldn't have to worry, though I have heard that many dress makers are not even placing the charms on their dresses anymore. It is quite old fashioned. Your dress was made so long ago for your great-grandmother, so of course it still has all of its charms."

"Well yes mum Hermione and I have talked and she cleared up a few things. But honestly I don't know who is going to be more nervous me or Harry. I think he's having some issues with the whole 'man who conquered' thing. That's Hermione's guess anyway."

"Well love, my suggestion would be to take the reason for him to worry away," said Molly with a sly smile.

"Mum are you telling me to take the initiative and attack my new husband?" asked Ginny with a wide grin.

Molly nodded her head, "My thought would be right after the ceremony. That way he's not so nervous during the reception. We want him to have a good time, you know."

"MUM!" exclaimed Ginny, now completely shocked at her mother's forward suggestion.

"Well that is not unheard of you know."

"Mum, don't tell me that you and dad…?"

"Ok, then I won't tell you."

O O O

The wedding was now a mere forty-two hours away.

For the past three days Harry and Ginny hadn't been alone together for more than an hour each day. Ginny was living at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley was doing a fabulous job keeping them apart. Every time they had tried to escape and find a quiet place to snog, she was right there behind them ushering Harry out on some errand or telling him it was late and time to go home.

This evening they were at the kitchen table organizing the seating chart for the one-hundredth time. Harry's eyes were starting to glaze over. He really didn't care if cousin Millicent couldn't sit next to great aunt Persephone because she had forgotten to invite her to her son's wedding. Or that they needed to keep Uncle Howard seated as far away from the bar as possible or he'd be drunk before the soup course was finished.

Harry was leaning over Ginny and he could smell the light flowery fragrance she always wore. If he looked sideways and downward he could just get a glimpse of her cleavage. It was starting to affect him in a profound way. Under the table he innocently placed his hand upon her thigh and started to slowly move it forward and back.

Ginny shifted in her seat to lean in closer to him, she had visions of him taking her right there on the table amongst the seating the charts. She shook the thought and looked intently at her mother. "You know what mum? I completely trust your opinion on this," she quickly stammered as Harry brushed a highly ticklish spot. She looked at her watch. "It's getting late, why don't I just walk Harry out to the apparition site?"

Harry smiled. He knew Ginny was as frustrated as he was, maybe they could catch a quick snog by the lake?

"Harry's a big boy Ginevra," said Mrs. Weasley as she eyed them both suspiciously. "He's quite capable of walking himself out."

Harry watched the exchange with interest. He was just about to say that he could use the floo when Ginny cut him off.

"Look mum," said Ginny with a knowing glare. "Don't think we don't know what you've been up to these past couple of days. It's quite obvious you don't want us spending too much time together before the wedding."

Mrs. Weasley tried to hide her smile. "I'm just trying to make it special that's all dear, and it's not Harry I'm worried about."

"MUM!" said Ginny as she blushed crimson from the shock of her mothers' candor.

"Well if I promise to behave myself," pouted Ginny. "May I please walk my fiancé out to the apparition site so that we can have at least fifteen minutes alone together before you put us both in isolation tomorrow?"

Mrs. Weasley examined Ginny closely, "All right, but only fifteen minutes. I'll be watching the clock young lady."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and practically dragged him out of the house.

"Bloody hell Gin, you are a woman possessed."

Halfway across the yard they donned Harry's invisibility cloak. Just as they made it outside of the fidelity charm Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and spun on the spot. The next thing he saw was the outside of Grimmauld Place and the many reporters that were generally staked outside.

"Gin, I think your mum would be right pissed if you spent the night here" he whispered so that they would not attract attention.

She pulled him into the entrance and quickly shut the door. "I say we have thirty minutes tops before she sends people after us," said Ginny as she hastily started to shed her clothing.

Harry looked clueless for one second then put two and two together. "My God Gin, I can be so thick sometimes."

"Nah, I'm just a bit more devious," she said huskily as she attacked Harry's mouth with her own.

He lifted Ginny and swiftly turned on the spot, apparating them into their bedroom.

"Wow," she managed. "I was going to be happy with the foyer floor."

"Marble," he mumbled against her skin, "much too cold."

Harry pointed his wand at his alarm clock and set it for thirty minutes. He knew she was serious about her mother sending someone after them. No sense tempting fate.

Twenty seven minutes later the couple lay exhausted in each others arms. Ginny was lazily running her fingers through Harry's ever messy hair. "I hope you don't try and fuss with this for the wedding. I love it this way."

He smiled at her and chuckled, "I don't think the 'just snogged like Hippogriffs' look would be a big hit with the family."

She ruffled is hair a bit more, "I happen to love that look. It reminds me of what we've been up to. Besides, thanks to my git brother Ron, my entire family probably knows that we've waited. They should be grateful that it's not the 'just shagged like Hippogriffs' look."

He grimaced, "Don't remind me. You have no idea the ribbing your brothers have been giving me. They love to harass me about being full of 'moral fiber'. They started that one after the second task of the tri-wizard and still have not let it rest."

"I love your moral fiber. It's one of the many things I adore about you." She laughed, "Wouldn't they be shocked to find out that it's been me that they needed to worry about. Mum's already figured that one out. Why do you think she's been watching me like a hawk. You she trusts completely, me she knows just a little too well."

"Who knew that I was the one who would need the protection," he chuckled then looked over at the clock, "Three minutes," he said lazily.

Without an ounce of frustration left in her Ginny languidly kissed her future husband. "You know this is going to have to last us until after the wedding. Mum's not going to let us within fifty feet of each other now. And once that clock strikes five pm tomorrow she'll probably cloak me with a disillusionment charm until just before the ceremony. Molly Weasley takes certain wedding traditions very seriously."

Harry smiled and started tracing the curve of Ginny's hip with his finger. "But just think, after we're married we can do this," he leaned down and passionately kissed her, continuing to run his hand up and down her bare side, "and so much more, any time we want."

Ginny felt her nerves tingle as she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss. In just over a day they would be married and starting a new life together. She couldn't wait to share every part of herself with him.

"Meet me for breakfast tomorrow at the Burrow," she said with a heavy sigh. "I have a feeling that after this little escapade she's not going to let me out of her sight again."

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Excuse me Master Harry and Mistress Ginny," croaked Kreacher, "you have a visitor. Ronald Weasley is in the parlor."

"Shite!" they exclaimed as they started throwing on clothing. Ginny's was still downstairs in the foyer so she ended up putting on one of Harry's t-shirts.

"Your mum's going to love seeing you in that" teased Harry. "I'll have Kreacher drop your clothes outside the door in a minute."

When Ron saw Harry he started to laugh. "You are so lucky. I arrived just in time mate. Mum was on the warpath and I was able to keep her from coming. She said if I didn't' bring Ginny home in the next ten minutes she's going to come here herself."

"Gin will be down in a second," he said as he flicked his wand and two butter beers appeared.

"Don't say anything else," grimaced Ron as he accepted his. "I don't want any details."

Ginny appeared down stairs a minute later, "Let's go." I can't believe that woman! Treating me like some type of prisoner. What's next, dementors!" She kissed Harry good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast before Mum locks me away. Come on Ron, let's go before mum gets her knickers in a bigger twist," she grabbed Ron's arm and tugged him to the floo.

"You coming back to finish that beer?" asked Harry.

"Hell yah," said Ron with a smile. "Do you think I want to hang around and watch those two get in a row? Anyway isn't there a game on WSN tonight?"

Harry laughed, "Yah, a repeat of a Cannons/United match, should be great. I'll have Kreacher fix the usual."

O O O

The next morning Harry was determined to spend more than an hour with Ginny before the wedding deadline. He apparated over to the Burrow ready to have a chat with Mrs. Weasley hoping to convince her that their wedding would still be special if they spent more than an hour a day together before the wedding. He would make sure that Ginny behaved.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," he said as he entered the house and went to wait at the kitchen table for Ginny to come down.

"Good morning dear," she said as she gave him a hug. "Want some breakfast?"

"No, thank you, Kreacher already got me before I could leave."

"Harry dear, before Ginny comes down I have a little question for you. Do you mind?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Of course not Mrs. Weasley, ask away."

She took his hand and looked directly at him. "It's about that dear," she said a bit nervously. "Tomorrow you are no longer going to be just Ron's best mate or Ginny's fiancé, you're going to be a member of the family," she paused as if to think twice, then continued, "a son-in-law."

Harry thought he knew where this conversation was headed. He and Ginny had discussed it and they had already come to a decision. He smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Weasley blushed a bit, "Well you see, Arthur and I have been discussing this and we think it would be just wonderful. Well that is if you wanted to. You wouldn't have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or Arthur and Molly. You could call us," she seemed a bit flustered so Harry decided to help her out.

"Would you like me to call you mum and dad?" he asked giving her shaking hands a squeeze.

She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

He reached over and gave her a hug, "Sure thing, mum."

As soon as Harry had uttered the word Molly burst into more tears and hugged Harry even tighter.

Harry wheezed, "Uh, mum," he managed, "I can't breathe."

Molly gave a nervous laugh and let him go. "Sorry dear," she said as she smoothed out the creases in her apron. "Ginny should be down in a moment." She rushed away and busied herself in the kitchen.

Ginny had stopped in the stairwell when she heard Harry and her mum talking. Before she ventured any further, she peeked around the corner to be sure that her mum had let go of Harry and left the dining room.

Harry spotted her looking around the corner, "Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

Ginny sat down in Harry's lap and put her arms around his neck. "So she finally asked?"

"She did," he said with a grin.

"Good, maybe she'll be a bit more lenient on us," she looked at Harry's watch, "Eight hours and counting." 

"Well let's make the most of it. We can't possible have any wedding details to take care of. The marquees were set up yesterday, the caterers and the florists won't be here till tomorrow morning and the house is practically sparkling. Besides, I'm putting everyone up in hotels, so your mum doesn't even have to worry about guest rooms."

"I'm sure she'll find something. The rehearsal is at four so we need to be here by three thirty to get ready. Have you confirmed our honeymoon arrangements?"

"I called the hotel and the resort myself. Are you sure you want to live like a muggle for a full week?"

"It's only a week and we'll have a full week after that in a wizarding resort. I really want to see how the other half lives."

"You sure?" he asked still in shock with Ginny's request.

"You've been telling me about muggle things for years and I am really curious."

"Ok, but if you don't like it we don't have to stay, we can check into the other resort early."

"Deal," and she sealed it with a kiss.

O O O

Harry and Ginny spent the afternoon running some last minute errands and greeting out of town guests.

They were again sitting at the dining room table going over the ever annoying seating chart that seemed to be growing exponentially.

"Uh Gin," asked Harry quizzically. "How many out of town guests do we have coming in?"

Ginny looked at the list in front of her, "About eighty."

He looked at the separate list in front of him, "And how many others?"

She looked over at Harry's list, "About eighty." As she said this she did the simple math in her head. Her eyes widened.

Harry looked at the seating chart and started counting. "There are thirty tables of eight on this chart!"

"How did we end up with one hundred and sixty people invited to our small wedding," she said in shock. "And why is there seating for two hundred and forty?"

Harry looked flustered. "How did this happen?" he asked in amazement. "I counted at the most one hundred and ten the other day."

"MUM!" they both shouted at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley poked her head out of the kitchen. "Yes dears," she said melodically, still loving the sound of Harry calling her mum.

Ginny spoke first. "How did our small wedding turn into one hundred and sixty people?" she asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them and smiled innocently. "Oh dear that is the old list. Now here let me get the new one." She pointed her wand at the table and new scroll of parchment appeared. This one was even longer.

Harry and Ginny stared at it. "How many people are on this list?" asked Harry in almost a whisper.

"Oh, just two hundred or so," said Molly with a smile. "I just got a few more responses by owl the other day. Luckily I was able to catch the caterer and the marquee people just in time."

"TWO HUNDRED!" they both shouted.

"Or so," said Molly with a shrug.

"Or so!" said Ginny now very frustrated with her mother. "What happened? We only sent out invitations for about one hundred people. Now we have over two hundred coming." She picked up the new list and looked at it. "Mum what did you do?"

"Well I did ask you if I could send out a few more invitations. So I did. I didn't think that they would all say yes. Some of the invites were just courtesies. It shouldn't be a problem. The caterer said that he could be prepared for as many people as we wanted and the marquee people said that they could accommodate up to four hundred."

"Four hundred," said Harry weakly. "Do we even know four hundred people?"

"No," said Ginny. "And we are not going to have four hundred people at our wedding. Are we mum" she demanded.

"No," she said as she innocently looked at the list counting the guests to make sure there weren't actually four hundred people attending.

"No see," she said as she pointed to the list. "There are two hundred and thirty five," and she smiled triumphantly.

"Two hundred and thirty five," they said together in complete shock.

"Are you two just going to sit around and repeat what I say or are you going to finish reviewing that seating chart. The caterer needs it by five so that they can get the place cards ready."

Harry folded his arms and put his head down on the table. "I can't believe our small wedding has turned into over two hundred people. Most of whom I don't even know."

Ginny glared at her mother, "Mum, we've been telling you all along that we wanted a small wedding. What part of small didn't you understand?"

"Ginny, Bill and Fleur had over three hundred people at their wedding," said Molly. "Yours is not nearly as big."

"Mum," said Harry really trying to maintain his temper, "Bill and Fleur didn't have a gaggle of press scrounging around outside. We wanted it small so it wouldn't attract as much attention."

"Harry dear, the press would be here even if you only had twenty people at your wedding. Why don't you go out there and talk to them. I know for a fact that there is a reporter from every wizarding magazine and newspaper out there. Luna knows half of them and she said that most of them are pretty reasonable. Maybe you could convince them to leave you alone." 

Ginny looked at him, "She has a point, love. We were planning on talking to them when we got back from our honeymoon. Why don't we see if we could get them to lay off a bit?"

O O O

Harry and Ginny made their way to the fidelity charm barrier. "You ready?" she asked him.

He took her hand and nodded his head, "As I'll ever be. I just hate talking to these people. No matter what I say they are going to say what they want."

Ginny just smiled and took a deep breath. Together they walked through the barrier to face the press.

"HARRY! HARRY! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" yelled several of he reporters.

Harry held up his hands to quite them down. He stood up on a bench and pulled Ginny up with him. He pointed his wand at his throat, "Can I have everyone's attention please."

Every single one of the reporters and photographers was now facing them with quills at the ready. Several of the photographers started taking pictures.

Harry pointed his wand at them and their cameras stopped working. A few of them started examining their cameras to see what the problem was.

"Thank you," said Harry "your cameras will work again when we leave." The photographers looked both amazed and angry with Harry that he had single handedly disabled all of their cameras.

He started again, "Tomorrow is the most important day of my life, I will be marrying the love of my life Miss Ginny Weasley," he looked down at Ginny and squeezed her hand for support.

"We would greatly appreciate if you would respect our privacy and not try to disrupt our special day or our honeymoon afterwards."

Already several reporters were trying to interrupt Harry with questions, some even producing other cameras, which to their dismay did not work.

Harry ignored them, "I am here to make a proposition. Ginny and I were going to save this next bit of information for when we returned from our honeymoon. We are willing to make the announcement today if and only if you agree to respect our privacy. Those of you who do so will be rewarded with not only this announcement but will be invited to a private press conference on November first where I will be unveiling some exciting news. If you agree to our terms and would like an invitation please sign this parchment with the provided quill. It has been charmed and is a binding magical contract. I am sure I do not need to remind you of the consequences for not honoring it."

Again, some people tried to interrupt. This time Harry pointed his wand at the audience rendering them silent. "I can see that some of you are determined to be obtrusive. Let me just advise you that Minister Shacklebolt is personally overseeing our security. The measures which have been taken to protect the privacy of our wedding and honeymoon are the strongest available. I urge you to heed our advice. Those of you who choose to pursue us will be dealt with accordingly."

Several people disapparated, the rest got in line to sign the contract.

Once everyone had signed Harry addressed the group again. "Thank you all for your compliance. I know it is quite a sacrifice but you will be greatly rewarded." He waved his wand and a Harpies jersey appeared.

"Some of you may have been wondering what Ginny and I have been up to these past few weeks. I am proud to announce that Ginny will be starting as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies when we return from our honeymoon. Her first game is October fifteenth. Each of you will be given a special press pass and will be able to sit for a five minute interview with us before or after the game, your choice."

The crowd became very excited, this was indeed big news. Harry Potter never sat for interviews with anyone besides the Quibbler, and that was only because one of his best friends was the editor.

Harry began again. "The pass will also work for the press conference on November first. Those who chose to leave will just have to hear the news from you."

Harry waved his wand again and held up a stack of photographs. "I am holding a copy an engagement photo that we had done for our family. Each of you will be getting a copy as well as an exclusive photo of the entire wedding party after the ceremony. There will be no photos of our honeymoon. I am sure you all understand that we want to keep that private. Wouldn't you?" Everyone laughed. Harry was glad that he seemed to have them on his side for a change.

O O O

After the wedding rehearsal and just before five pm all five of Ginny's brothers surrounded the couple. "Say goodbye Harry," said Ron. "We've been given strict orders that you are not to see Ginny after the stroke of five."

Harry looked up in shock. "What?" he asked.

"You heard us mate. Hurry up and say goodbye so we can take you home. Mum has me, Bill and George staying at your house. Charlie and Percy will be staying here."

"Bloody hell," said Harry "Am I under guard or something?"

"Just kiss her and get it over with Potter," said Charlie.

"But…," started Harry.

"Tick tock," said George as he shoved his watch in Harry's face.

"Fine!" Yelled Harry and just to prove a point he grabbed Ginny and dipped her, kissing her long and hard.

"Uh hello," said Ron. "Can you please stop mauling our sister so we can get going? You'll have two whole weeks of that after tomorrow."

Several long minutes later the couple stood up but stayed entangled in each others arms.

"See you tomorrow Miss Weasley," said Harry in a whisper.

"See you at the alter Mr. Potter," replied Ginny in a breathless sigh.

O O O

Later that night Harry, Ron, Bill, and George were all in Harry's new game room. Amongst the larger items in his parent vault was his dad's old pool table. Harry had the renovation company create a mini pub in his basement just for it and a few more of his fathers things. It had just been delivered the other day and he and his future brothers-in-law were enjoying it thoroughly. So far George had kicked everyone's arse, though Harry had to admit his head really wasn't in the game.

Ron was manning the tap at the bar, "This had got to be the coolest room in this whole house. We need to get another big screen telly down here to watch the games."

"Being delivered next week," said Harry absentmindedly. "Can you hang out here for me and sign for it?" 

"Are you kidding mate," said Ron excitedly. "I'll hang out all week if you want. You know, make sure that someone doesn't try to break in."

"Whatever," said Harry. "Just make sure that you don't wreck the place, I'm almost finished with the renovations."

Ron looked over at Bill and George. They had all agreed that Harry was probably going to be a mess tonight. It was decided that Bill should be the one to have 'that talk' with Harry. Mr. Weasley had pulled Bill aside before his wedding and Bill thought that he would be the best qualified to deliver his speech to Harry.

"Fancy a game George?" asked Ron.

"Sure thing," said George.

They headed over to the pool table each giving Bill the 'now or never' look.

Harry was sitting at the bar nursing his beer. Bill went behind the bar and drew himself another. "How ya' feeling mate?" he asked.

"Fine," lied Harry.

"Really," laughed Bill, "You could have fooled me, looks to me like you're a bit nervous about something, either that or your about to hurl."

Harry looked up from his pint. "Take your pick," he said then downed the last of it.

Bill looked over and saw that Ron and George were fully absorbed in their game, "Could it be that you are getting married tomorrow?"

Harry looked up again; he hated to seem this vulnerable but after all that was what was bothering him in the first place. He was in a situation where he needed to meet someone's expectations and he was petrified that he would fall short.

"Let me guess, it's not the wedding, it's what follows?" asked Bill.

Harry was floored, was he that obvious? He looked at Bill, a man he trusted completely. He could talk to him right? Part of him wished he could find the resurrection stone just so that he could talk to his dad.

Bill continued to talk even though Harry had remained silent. He had a feeling he had gotten to the point. "Well, you are not the only bloke who has felt this way, I mean, we all go through it."

Harry just sat and listened, he didn't' even know where to begin. He was the man who conquered Tom Riddle. Wasn't he supposed to be an icon? Everyone's hero! Well he certainly didn't feel like a hero now. He felt clueless. It wasn't like he didn't know what to do or where 'all the pieces fit.' He just wanted it to be perfect for Ginny. She deserved that and so much more. She had brought so much happiness into his dismal life. He wanted tomorrow night to be everything she could ever wish for and more.

Bill chuckled, "Well let me just start off by telling you that perfection is impossible. You're going to be too nervous."

Harry looked at Bill, amazed at what he was admitting.

"Everyone is Harry, anyone who tells you differently is lying. They're usually the ones who've had the worst experiences."

Harry chuckled, Bill was probably right. Most of the guys that he had heard boasting about having sex were jerks. "So you were nervous?"

Bill laughed "Harry, my wife is part Veela. I was a bloody mess. I mean most of the time that part of her didn't affect me too much. But on that occasion, no such luck."

Harry was starting to feel a bit better. Bill was an incredibly cool guy, and if he had been nervous then he shouldn't worry so much."

"Just don't expect too much of yourself that first go round. Dad told me something that I will never forget. It has helped me in plenty of situations in my marriage, not just this particular one. "_Be more concerned about your wife than you are for yourself. Remember she's feeling the same way, no matter how tough she appears on the exterior._" He laughed, remembering the night before his own wedding, sitting in his old bedroom at the Burrow, nervous as hell. "On a lighter note dad also said; "_if __they're__ not happy, you're not happy. It's an infallible rule in life_." Dad is a very wise man. That one has always proven itself to be true."

Harry was now feeling a bit more confident. "Thanks Bill, you have no idea how much that helped."

"Oh, yes I do. Don't forget it wasn't too long ago when I was you." He patted Harry on the back, "Come on. Let's go kick their sorry asses in a game of pool."

O O O

The next morning Ginny awoke in her bed at the Burrow as a single woman for the last time. This afternoon she would become a wife to the man of her dreams. A man she has been in love with since she was a young girl sticking her elbow in butter dishes.

"Hermione, you up?" she asked.

"I'm up," she said drowsily as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at her best friend. "Ginny, you're getting married today!" she said excitedly.

Ginny looked over and smiled, "I'm getting married today." She sat up in bed. "Come in."

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she answered.

"Good morning sweetheart," said Molly as she went over and sat on her daughter's bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"A bit nervous," she said truthfully. "I wonder how Harry is doing."

"Probably hyperventilating," said Hermione and they all laughed.


	20. What Dreams are Made of

_AN: Well here it is. So stop whining! Just kidding. Well I will put my warning on this one just as I have in previous chapters._

_Thank you soooo much to my fabulous beta HarryLovesGinny1995. You are a Beta Goddess!_

_O O O _

_Those of you, who are fluff intolerant, please avert your eyes._

_You have been warned!_

_**What Dreams are Made of**_

Harry awoke in his bed at Grimmauld Place and stretched, this was his last day as a single man. He could not wait to see Ginny all dressed in white, to lift her veil and seal their union with a kiss. By the end of today she would be his wife and he would be her husband.

He got out of bed and went down to the solarium. He loved taking his tea, toast and morning paper in there. Somehow Kreacher knew exactly when he would arrive because each day there would be a steaming pot of tea and warm toast with jam waiting for him.

This morning he noticed something different on the table. A letter on a silver tray was sitting next to his teacup. It was addressed simply:

_Harry James Potter_

_To be delivered on the morning of his wedding._

He recognized the handwriting. How could he forget it, he had reread her letter so many times. That other letter had been for someone else, this one was addressed to him. He opened it with trembling hands.

_October 1, 1991_

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I am compelled to write this letter because of the dream I had last night. Though, I don't think I could justly call it a dream because it seemed so real. All I know is that I needed to get my thoughts down on paper for the fear of not being able to tell you these things myself._

_If you are reading this, then one of my greatest fears has come to pass, I am no longer with you. Oh how I will miss you, my little love. The moment I first saw you, I knew that I would love you forever._

_Oh, how you resemble your father! Now not just in looks but in manner as well. Just the other day I found the two of you playing with your brooms. You each had the exact same look of pure exhilaration. I have no doubts that one day you will be as wonderful a Quidditch player as he is. I can just imagine how the girls will swoon at your constant wind swept hair and beautiful green eyes. After all, you are your father's son._

_You are the apple of his eye my little love. On many occasions I have passed by your nursery to find him leaning over your crib, watching you sleep. Probably itching to wake you to play, but knowing that I would be quite cross if he did._

_As I myself sit here and watch you slumber my heart is bursting with joy. I have never felt such love. You have captured my soul. I am so thankful that I have been given this gift and yet so fearful that something so perfect is not meant to be._

_This letter is to be delivered on your wedding day, the very day I dreamt of last night. In this dream I saw you happy and deeply in love with a beautiful auburn haired girl. Her deep brown eyes were looking back at you as only a woman in love could. The two of you were standing under a beautiful flower covered archway, the sweet smell of jasmine permeating the air, silver bells ringing in celebration of your joyous day. You are wearing the Harmony rings on your right hands, making room for the wedding bands now on your left. This dream has filled me with hope, to know that you will find someone and share this special bond._

_The first time I watched the Harmony rings 'sing' I was so overwhelmed that I was brought to tears. It is hard to explain but I am sure you understand that the music they give is a true expression of your love for one another. I do believe that your father and I are soul mates just as I believe that you and your love will be as well._

_Dearest Harry, I know you will be a good man, brave and true to your convictions, willing to go the distance for a cause that you believe in. I see kindness in your eyes and a desire to love with great passion. I know this just as I know myself._

_It brings me peace to know that the love your father and I share will survive and, through you, it will be spread out into the world._

_All the love my heart has to give,_

_Mum_

He read the letter twice, wiping away tears with his breakfast napkin, committing each word to memory. He had to show this to Ginny, he wanted to share it with her.

His mother had dreamt of this very day. It had brought her peace and joy knowing he would find Ginny and love her as he did. She had known that he and Ginny would be wearing the Harmony rings.

This knowledge helped fill the void of not having them there. That at least his mum had dreamt about it. He hoped that she had shared this with his dad, that he too would have known that Harry would be all right.

Harry folded the letter, put it back down in the silver tray, and sent it to his room. He would show it to Ginny as soon as he could find a spare moment during the wedding.

O O O

Ginny sat motionless in the chair at Lady Elizabeth's Beauty Emporium waiting for the polish on her nails to dry. To keep her mind occupied, she, Hermione, Luna, and Diana would be spending most of the afternoon here. They would all be back at the Burrow by three, in time to get dressed and get ready for the wedding to begin at five sharp.

Her friends were doing their best to keep her calm but she was a bundle of nerves. Why, she could not guess. She had been waiting for this day. She had never been this sure of anything in her life. She loved Harry and wanted nothing more than to be his wife.

"Have a glass of wine, Gin," said Diana. "It's very good. You've been way too quiet."

"I can't exactly move right now," she said as she wiggled her toes and fingers showing off the slick polish.

Elizabeth flicked her wand and a glass of wine made its way over to Ginny. "So ladies, let's discuss what we are going to do with this gorgeous auburn hair of hers."

­­O O O

Harry, Bill, George, and Ron were to report to the Burrow just before lunch. Ginny would be gone by then and Mrs. Weasley wanted them to help make sure the marquee company got everything right.

Harry felt like he was walking around in a trance, following orders and doing whatever he was told.

At one point, Harry was ushered out of the house and into the barn. This was a sure sign that Ginny had returned from her day at Lady Elizabeth's. Luckily her brothers decided to keep him company. They wanted no part of the estrogen fest that was going on in the house. All the women - including Fleur, Gabrielle, Penelope, and Katie - were now getting ready. There were dresses and shoes all over the place. The only safe spot was in the barn with Harry.

"Mate, I have never seen you quite this shade of purple before," said George with a chuckle as he surveyed Harry sitting with his head in his hands taking deep breaths.

Harry looked up and gave George and evil glare. _Just wait until it __is__ his turn. We'll see who's making wise cracks then_, he thought as he did his best not to hyperventilate.

"Trust me mate, it will all be over soon," assured Bill. "Once you get your dress robes on, time is going to fly by. Pretty soon you and Ginny will be off on your honeymoon, far away from this madhouse."

Harry looked up again. He really thought he was going to hurl. Was Bill really trying to freak him out? If so he was doing a great job!

"Who's got that basketball you brought with you Harry?" asked Charlie. "Let's get that out and work off some of this nervous energy."

"That is a wonderful idea," said Harry with some relief. He went over and dug the ball out, then attached a basket to the side of the barn with his wand.

Soon they were all running around playing three on three. Harry was working up a good sweat, practically forgetting about his wedding that was just two hours away.

"No using wands!" yelled Ron, who had played this game with Harry on several occasions and was actually quite good.

"I don't think the ball is supposed to growl," laughed Bill as he eyed George stashing his wand in his jeans.

Everyone was now really into the game, which was great for Harry because it was helping him keep his mind off the wedding.

Charlie stole the ball from Bill and jumped to sink the shot then Harry jumped to block him.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Charlie came down and elbowed him right in the face causing Harry to fall with a crash, his nose now broken and gushing blood.

"Oh, Ginny is going to kill you Charlie," said George with a muffled chuckle.

Bill shook his head, "I would be more worried about mum if I were you. She's going to blow her top."

Harry was still on the ground holding his nose and squinting through his blood covered glasses. "Some help please!"

"Shit," said Charlie. "Does anyone know how to fix him?"

Everyone stared at Harry, covered in blood, and getting married in less than an hour.

"I hate to say it mates," said Ron. "But I think we are going to have to go see mum."

Harry looked up at him, "Are you barking mad!" he yelled. "She'll kill us all."

"Katie!" yelled George. "I'll go get Katie. She is studying to be a healer. She'll fix you right up."

Everyone stared at George, this was news.

"Well," he exclaimed, "With all the experimenting I do with new products she thought it would be a good idea."

"Makes perfect sense," said Bill as he helped Harry up.

Several minutes later Katie came running into the barn. "What in bloody hell is going on?" She looked over and saw Harry sitting on a haystack, leaning his head back and holding his nose with a blood soaked handkerchief. "Sweet Merlin, Ginny is going to flip."

"Well we were sort of hoping that you could fix him up so that she wouldn't notice," said George.

Katie went over and examined Harry. "What did you do? You broke your nose pretty good."

Harry grimaced then pointed at Charlie who was still holding the basketball.

"Well I can fix it. You're damn lucky we just covered this in school." She tilted his head to get a better look at him. "Wow, he really nailed you. I've never seen both eyes develop bruising this fast before."

"What!" yelled Harry "I have two black eyes!"

"I didn't want to get you too alarmed mate," chuckled Ron. "But you kind of look like a raccoon."

Katie flicked her wand over Harry's face, examined him a little closer then said, "I'm going to go grab some potion from the kitchen. Stay still till I get back."

Harry leaned his head back against the hay bale, "Maybe basketball wasn't the best idea. Maybe we should have just played cards."

O O O

Just before five, Ron and a normal looking Harry took their places under the wedding arch. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Neville had finished seating all the guests and were waiting to escort bridesmaids. Mrs. Weasley was sat at the front already dabbing her eyes with a lace hankie. Ginny and her dad were in a small cabana waiting for the wedding march to begin.

Ott's had outdone themselves transforming the marquee and garden into a floral paradise. At the front of the marquee, the wedding arch stood covered with an array of tiny white and blue flowers, the air was heavy with the scent of Diana Jasmine. Everywhere you looked, you would find a magnificent floral display. There were topiaries of fire and ice roses, cascades of orchids accented with deep blue Anemones and vases filled with Gerberas, Hydrangeas, and Iris.

At last the quartet began to play _Cannon in D_, signaling the wedding procession to begin. The girls seemed to float down the aisle, their deep blue satin dresses shimmering in the light from the hundreds of magical candles above. Once the bridal party was in place the musicians began to play _The Bridal Chorus, _everyone stood to watch Ginny and her father make their way down the aisle

Harry's heart was beating its way out of his chest, for a moment he had to remind himself to breathe. She was a vision of absolute perfection. He wanted to memorize every part of her. Her dress shimmered in the candlelight. Her silky auburn hair was pulled up loosely with several curls falling gracefully to her shoulders. He could see her lips through her veil, full and red, her eyes bright and full of joy.

Harry felt his knees weaken causing him to sway. Thankfully, Ron put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Here she comes, mate," he said, not even sure Harry even heard him.

Mrs. Weasley joined Ginny and her father at the end of the aisle. Reverend Miley spoke, "Who gives this woman to be joined?"

"We do," they answered. Mr. Weasley took Ginny's hand and placed it into Harry's.

This was a symbol of trust that Harry took seriously. He would make sure that Ginny lived a life filled with love and happiness, something he had fought very hard to ensure. He looked down at their entwined hands, not knowing where his left off and hers began.

"It has been almost exactly twenty years to the day since I had been given the privilege of performing a Potter wedding. It seemed like yesterday that I stood here holding these same four rings." He held one hand out, "The Harmony rings which bonded Harry and Ginny also bonded James and Lilly." He held the other hand out, "The wedding bands which joined James and Lilly will now join Harry and Ginny. Life and love have come full circle."

Harry had no idea that Reverend Miley had performed his parents wedding. He looked over at Mrs. Weasley, who was still crying into her handkerchief, and Mr. Weasley, both smiled knowingly at him.

As the ceremony continued, the young couple eyes remained locked upon each other. Ginny had tears shimmering in her eyes, Harry mouthed _I love you_ to her, both oblivious as to what else was happening around them.

Harry finally looked when he felt Ron nudge him. Reverend Miley was still holding the four rings, Harry's in now one hand and Ginny's in the other. He opened his arms wide and began an elaborate incantation.

The four rings sprang to life above them in a burst of small fireworks. Harry and Ginny felt the warm glow of the rings encompass them, uniting them in marriage. The rest of the ceremony was a mere formality. Harry and Ginny were as one.

It seemed as if only seconds had passed when Harry heard Reverend Miley announce, "I now pronounce this couple joined in marriage. You may now seal your union with a kiss."

Harry looked down at his and Ginny's hands. Somehow they now each wore a Harmony ring on their right hand and a wedding band on their left. After the ceremony, Ginny would be able to move her engagement ring back over to her left hand enabling it to magically join to her wedding band.

Harry reached up and lifted Ginny's veil, gently he cupped her face and kissed her. He only pressed further into the kiss when he felt Ginny's pull him closer.

The balloons above them disappeared, leaving in their place hundreds of tiny silver bells, which rang out in celebration of the union.

Harry released Ginny and looked up at the bells. He remembered the letter he had safely tucked into his breast pocket. His parents were here with him to share in his special day, even if it was just in the memory of a young mother's dream.

Reverend Miley turned the couple to face their guests. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

It started to magically shower confetti as the young couple ran hand in hand down the aisle. They made their way back to the bride's cabana to spend a few minutes alone before the reception began.

The newlyweds had not stopped kissing since they entered the tent. They just had a few minutes while their guests enjoyed the cocktails and appetizers at the reception. They absolutely had to be there when the MC announced them prior to dinner.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," said Harry as he pulled Ginny into a very passionate kiss.

She sighed, "I love the sound of that."

"Do we really need to go back out there?" he asked as he gently caressed his wife's cheek. "Can't we just stay here and let them enjoy the party without us?"

"Afraid not love, mum would hunt us down and murder us for sure. This is her dream wedding so we better not mess it up."

Harry laughed, "I guess you're right. But as soon as we can, we are sneaking off for some more alone time."

"Oh, you have no idea Mr. Potter," whispered Ginny as she kissed right below his ear. A spot she knew would get his attention. "Just you wait and see what I have planned for you."

"I am the luckiest man on earth," he said as he kissed her again.

"Nah, it's pretty much a tie I think," she said as she took his hand. She wanted to hurry and get the formalities over with so that they could move on to the more exciting parts of the evening.

Harry sat Ginny down to show her the letter his mother had written him. She was in absolute shock. It was as if his mother had known that she would not survive to see Harry married. She had known that he would find her and that she would love her son as deeply as she did.

O O O

Just as for Bill's wedding, once the newlyweds had made their way down the aisle, the guests' chairs disappeared and the marquee magically transformed itself to a reception hall. The room was now ready to seat two hundred plus dinner guests, complete with a dance floor and stage for the band.

Trays of hors d'oeuvres and bottles of champagne magically floated around the room on silver trays.

This wedding was the formal affair that Molly Weasley had always wished for her only daughter's wedding. Initially it had taken her a few days to accept the fact that Harry had given her carte blanche to create the wedding of her dreams. He had actually gotten a bit annoyed with her constant fret over the amount of galleons it would cost. It was only when the young couple threatened to elope that she finally stopped worrying about the budget and got down to serious work with the planning. Her eyes had glazed over for just a minute imagining the magnificent affair she could create. Then she immediately went to work.

So far, everything was going beautifully. Her sons were even behaving like gentlemen and they were under strict orders to remain that way. She had let them know with certainty that if they stepped out of line even once, what she had done to Beatrix Lestrange would look merciful.

Once everyone was seated, Ron stood up and tapped his champagne glass with his wand, then pointed it at his throat. "May I have your attention please," he said loudly. "I would like to propose a toast to my baby sister Ginny and her new husband Harry." He turned and smiled at them. "Who would have thought that my best mate would marry my little sister?" Everyone laughed.

"I will have to admit," chucked Ron and smiled down at Harry, "We Weasley brothers can be a bit overprotective."

"I'm lucky to be alive," added Harry with a grimace.

Ron continued, "Well we had to make sure you were worthy of marrying our little sister. On that thought, we needed to make sure you were brave enough. Ginny has never had a problem putting us in our place, not to mention her arsenal of evil hexes." The audience chuckled. "When Harry snogged Ginny senseless in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, my first thought was to gather up my brothers and hex him into the next century." The audience laughed again, many of them knew just how protective the brothers could be.

"Well Hermione did some convincing and we decided not to kill Harry. Though that is still an option if he screws this up. But, he's done a great job so far. So Ginny, on behalf of your brothers let me just say; we approve."

"Gee thanks Ron," laughed Ginny. Everyone laughed again.

"Well, we are very proud to officially have Harry as a member of our family. Though mum has been coddling him for years now." Ron raised his glass, "We wish you many years of happiness."

Harry stood up, "Thank you Ron. As usual, you have a _fabulous_ way with words. I would also like to make a toast and present my lovely bride with a gift." Ginny looked shocked, she was not expecting this at all. "To the Weasley family," said Harry as he raised his glass again. "Thank you for making me a spoon upon your Grandfather clock and showing me what it means to have a family. But most of all thank you for letting me marry the most wonderful woman I have ever met." He turned to Ginny, "Gin, you are my soul mate. Since the day I first realized that I was in love with you, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Unfortunately, I had to take care of some other nasty business before I could make it happen. And I will have to admit, surviving your brother's little test was no picnic either." With this everyone laughed, many of them knew exactly what the brothers had put Harry through.

He continued, now looking back at their guests, "I received a letter from my mum this morning. She wrote it just days before she died. She had a dream about my wedding, that I was blissfully happy and deeply in love with my auburn haired bride. She even described the archway full of white flowers, the scent of jasmine in the air, and the ringing of silver bells that were at our ceremony." Harry looked over at his new mother-in-law and smiled, "Molly, I don't know _how_you did it, but you made my mum's dream come true, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Molly brought her handkerchief up to her face to keep from crying, though the tears still managed to fall from her cheeks.

"Gin, you have made me the happiest wizard on earth, and I look forward to starting each and every day with you as my wife." He bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips then smiled mischievously. "You have always said that when we start our own family you would like to raise them here in St. Catchpole. So I thought it would be nice if we could start by building a home of our own." He pulled a scroll from his pocket and handed Ginny the deed to a 25-acre plot in the adjoining valley, now named "Potters Hollow."

Ginny stood up and hugged him, tears of joy sliding down her cheeks. Molly had to sit down from the shock of it, now in absolute euphoria that her only daughter was going to live practically right next door.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and raised his glass, "To family; past, present, and future." After he took a drink, he gently kissed Ginny and asked her, "Are you happy?"

She nodded her head then kissed him back. She was probably the happiest woman on earth right now. Well besides her mum, who was now giddy.

As dinner was ending, Luna excused herself from the head table. "I have to go say hello to Herbert. They should be setting up soon."

Harry and Ginny went over to the cake table. It was time for them to cut the cake and have their first dance. The cake ceremony was, as predicted, a messy affair. Ginny successfully smeared her first slice of cake over most of Harry's mouth, cheeks and chin, Harry was a little neater, though he did manage to get a bit in her hair.

After cleaning up the frosting from each of their faces Harry and Ginny made their way on to the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were now up on stage accompanied by several other musicians. Also up on stage, was none other than Luna Lovegood, looking very comfortable.

Luna took hold of the small-enchanted megaphone to talk. "Harry and Ginny, this is my gift to you."

Herbert sat down at the piano and Luna stood in front. He started to play a beautiful and familiar melody, the song Harry and Ginny had chosen as their first dance. Luna started to sing.

At first they just stood their on the dance floor, almost dumbstruck. Luna had the most beautiful voice they had ever heard. It was soft and sweet and went perfectly with Herbert's when he joined in to sing with her.

Harry took Ginny by the waist and led her around the floor. Luna must have planned this all along. That is why she got The Weird Sisters to perform with her. She and Herbert performed beautifully; Harry and Ginny would always cherish this special gift.

When the dance was finished Harry and Ginny went and gave Luna a big hug. "You have the most amazing voice!"

Luna blushed. Now that she was off stage, she was not as comfortable. "Thanks, it was Herbert's idea. He insisted that I should sing with him. When Ginny told me what her song was, I just started rehearsing with the band."

"That was a wonderful gift Luna," said Harry as he hugged her again, "Thank you very much."

"Are you going to sing again?" asked Ginny.

"I might," said Luna with a big grin. "Herbert and I have done a few other songs together."

Ginny was very excited, "Oh, please do Luna! I would love to hear you sing again. Do you think you could sing our song again for the last dance?

"Sure," agreed Luna. "Let me just let them know." She went back up on stage to talk with the band.

They appeared to be having a good time playing classic dance music. Herbert, whose voice matched the music perfectly, was the lead singer for most of it. The band was saving their songs for later in the evening. When the older folks had gone home and the younger crowd remained to celebrate into the night.

Still holding his hand, Ginny led Harry away from the reception and back to the bridal cabana. When they ducked in, Harry was shocked by its transformation. He would never stop being amazed at wizard tents.

"This is beautiful Gin," he said in awe of the magnificent room before him. The cabana was draped in warm hues and featured a giant king sized bed at its center. Ginny led him over to the bed and sat him down.

"We have about thirty minutes before anyone notices we're gone," she said as she poured them each a glass of champagne from the bottle chilling next to the bed.

She started to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt.

Harry looked at her, "Now?" he asked a bit stunned.

"Now," she whispered into his ear as she helped him discard the last of his dress-robes.

Harry tried to pull Ginny to him but she resisted. She put a finger to his lips, "I'll be back in a second."

Harry sat dumbfounded as Ginny disappeared behind a screen. A few minutes later, she appeared wearing delicate lingerie covered with a very sheer camisole.

She was irresistible as she twirled before him, "I hope you like it. I picked it out just for you."

He was speechless, especially when he noticed a flash of color on her lower back. He pulled her to him and turned her around. Ginny was a bit shocked until she realized what he was looking for.

"Is that a Hungarian Horntail?" he asked in astonishment as he gently fingered the very small tattoo seductively sitting at the very base of her spine. It would not be visible, even if she wore a bikini.

"It's a souvenir from my bachelorette party," she said as she turned around and fiercely kissed him. "I was hoping you would like it."

"That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen," he said huskily as he wrapped his arms around her. He gently caressed her lower back, sending shivers down her spine. "I am going to have lots of fun getting to know it."

Ginny could not help but blush. Harry could still do that to her, no matter how intimate they may have been in the past.

Harry was surprised that he was not half as nervous as he thought he would be. He wanted this night to be special for her. Though they had been intimate in the past, there had always been boundaries that neither one of them would cross. There were certain things that they agreed should be saved for the marriage bed. They had made passionate kissing and heavy petting into an art form. They were now ready to take that final step and discover each others bodies in new and more wonderful ways.

Harry reached out and pulled the pink satin ribbon that held her coverlet together. What he did not expect was for the entire ensemble to fall away with the release of that one ribbon. He had to take deep breaths to remind himself that he was indeed her husband and the 'knickers on' rule no longer applied.

Slowly she crawled into bed and lied down on the pillow next to him. "We're finally here," she said with a shy smile.

He nodded his head still speechless by her beauty and the knowledge that she was his wife.

"You are very over dressed Mr. Potter," she said slyly.

"Are you ok?" he asked tenderly as they lay spent beneath the covers.

"Absolutely perfect," she said with a smile. "I can't wait till tonight, that way we won't have to worry about it being our first time and you won't have to be so cautious."

"Yes, but once the point of caution was past and I knew you were ok," he looked down at her and smiled. "Well I think it's a bit obvious that we both had a fabulous time." He kissed her forehead "Anyhow, who says we have to wait till tonight. We still have a few minutes, and no one's been knocking on the tent just yet."

"That's because I put a repelling charm on it. Anyone who comes near it will forget what they were looking for and walk away," said Ginny with a giggle.

He leaned her back against the satin sheets. "Second times a charm my love," he whispered before kissing her.

Ginny lay next to Harry, smiling as the tingly feelings permeated her body. She smiled in spite of herself. Second time was definitely the charmer. She was very glad she had the foresight to place the silencing charm on the cabana. There was no need for their guests to hear them consummate their marriage.

How they would go out there and face everyone without a stupid grin on their faces she did not know.

She now sat in front of the vanity fixing her hair. "Well, it's definitely not the same style as before. But thankfully all of the main pictures are out of the way so I don't have to worry."

"You look beautiful love, absolutely radiant," said Harry and he kissed her cheek.

She stood up in front of the full-length mirror to examine her dress. There was a definite difference. Her beautiful cream-colored dress now had a slight pink tinge to it. "Oh wow," she said in shock. She was married, the charm was supposed to have broken.

"What's the matter love?" asked Harry as he stood behind her and adjusted his tie.

"My dress," she said still in disbelief. "It's pink!"

Harry ignited his wand to examine the dress, "Just barely, it's so dark out that no one will notice, they'll think it's the candlelight playing tricks on their eyes."

Ginny swished her dress around, "I like it. Anyway, it has to change back at some point. My mum told me that she and dad…," she had noticed Harry look of shock when she brought up her parents. "Well, the wedding cabana idea is not original, so we don't have to worry."

Harry smiled and took her hand to lead her back out to the reception. He really did not want to know any more about her parent's wedding day. He needed to be able to look at them with a straight face for the rest of the evening.

As they re-entered the reception Hermione ran up to them. "Where have you two been?" she scolded. "Your mum has been looking all over for you."

Harry and Ginny tried hard not to look guilty. They did not realize they had been gone that long.

"We wanted some private time," said Harry with a sly grin as he brushed past her. He led Ginny to the dance floor and held her tightly. Luna and Herbert were back up on stage singing a beautiful ballad so the dance-floor was packed. Harry noticed that he and Ginny were getting some unusual looks.

"They're staring at us," he whispered. "I think they suspect something."

"Don't be ridiculous, everyone is staring at us because we are the bride and groom."

"Shit. Here come your mum and dad," he said as he waltzed her to the other side of the floor trying to avoid them.

Molly and Arthur maneuvered themselves over to the young couple, "Enjoying yourselves?" Molly asked with a grin.

"Absolutely," replied Ginny with a smile and a wink.

Harry wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Ginny was just too obvious. On top of everything, she actually looked down and scanned her dress.

"Don't worry," giggled Molly, "It will change back." She drew herself closer to Arthur and giggled, "It did for me."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. He smiled awkwardly and spun Ginny away from his giggling mother-in-law. She knew that he and Ginny had snuck off to the cabana.

He will never understand Molly. Days ago she was doing everything in her power to keep them apart. Now, just hours after the wedding, she was giggling because he and Ginny had snuck off and shagged while everyone was still finishing their coffee and dessert.

The woman was barking mad. _She will not be happy until she has dozens of grandchildren running around tugging on her apron strings_, Harry thought.


End file.
